Harry Potter and the War Hero
by HarryBond007
Summary: Unexpected visitor arrives at number 12 of Grimmauld Place and things get a weird turn. Time-travel.
1. The Visitor

**1\. DISCLAIMER. The obvious. I do not own anything. Thanks to Ms Rowling for giving us such wonderful stories. Nothing of what I write is part of HP canon. This story is mostly focused on canon characters but even if a character created by me pops up it would still be set on HP's world, I do not pretend to do anything with those characters besides having some fun writing this.  
**

**2\. Thanks a lot to Jetsun1119 for the help with this story. Also thanks to WhoCanRemember and RosaSilvermist who helped with the first draft of this chapter**

**3\. Any error here is mine and not from my reviewer. If you spot anything or have a doubt about grammar used or plot just PM me, I'm always swift to answer.**

**4\. Enjoy.**

* * *

**HARRY**

The walls kept moving quickly as flashes of cold light jumped every couple of seconds. He was in a long, dark corridor, one that he couldn't recognize. Still, that didn't matter, he was in a hurry.

Harry's strides echoed steadily down the seemingly endless corridor, as if he was in a big, empty hall. He didn't slow down. It was crucial to get there soon, but he could not remember why.

"Harry!" Ron's voice called in the distance.

"Ron! Where are you? What is happening?" he yelled, quickening his pace.

No answer.

"Harry! Help!" This time it was Hermione's voice, cutting through the thick air. She was suffering.

"Hermione! I'm coming! Where are you!?"

Harry thrusted forward with the irrepressible fear of not getting there on time, the shouts of pain turning louder as he continued his motion. Sirius and most of the Weasleys were there too, but he couldn't see them. His eyes could not distinguish anything beyond the dark and endless corridor.

Why wasn't he with them? If Dumbledore had not left him behind, this would not be happening. He was capable, he was useful.

Just when the anxiety was turning unbearable, an exit emerged in the distance. A tall figure was waiting there impatiently, about to rush through the black door.

"Come on Harry! We must keep that weapon away from him," Cedric said eagerly. "We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." Cedric's foot was already at the other side of the door, his right hand on the doorknob.

"No!" Harry panicked, "Cedric, wait!" But the words were pointless. Cedric had already gone through the door.

"NO! Cedric, come back!"

The green eyes watered in frustration. He was still far away from that door when it began to close slowly. Gathering all of his energies, he ran even faster than before.

CRASH.

He slammed directly against the solid door just as it closed completely. He stood up at the sound of the screams that were coming from the other side. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled it back and forth violently. It was locked.

"CEDRIC! Open the door!"

Then a green light flashed across the crack at the bottom of the black door.

"NOOO!"

Harry threw himself against the door repeatedly. On the third try, it opened and everything went black. The only thing he could hear was silence.

All the world was in shadows, his eyes could not discern any sort of light. There were no distinguishable walls either, and the entrance behind him was gone.

Suddenly a high-pitched laughter rang through the darkness, growing louder and louder.

"Bow to death, Harry."

He turned almost instantly, wand drawn and held high. His sweat made the eleven inch wand slip slightly in his grasp.

A massive hooded figure hovered in front of him, no face or feet visible. The huge dementor filled the air with its unnatural coldness. Lying behind it, Harry got a glimpse of a motionless body.

"Dudley!"

"It has not kissed him! He can't have been kissed!" Harry muttered, trying to convince himself, cold sweat sliding down his face.

Harry raised his wand and shouted, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Soon the tip of his wand started to glow but, before the silver stag could appear, a hand snatched the wand away from him, and he was blinded by a bothersome white light.

Harry was now standing in a spacious room surrounded by a dozen people in black robes. The one in the middle was a portly little man with rumpled gray hair. Cornelius Fudge, the minister, was holding Harry's wand.

"Based on your recent violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, the court of Wizengamot has decided to expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said.

"But- I had to do it! There was a dementor! I had no choice! Dudle-"

The minister didn't seem to register Harry's words. "You are now exiled from the entire Wizarding World." After that the man broke Harry's wand in half with an audible crack.

"NO! You can't do this!" he shouted, while the figures became more distant.

"Sorry mate. Need to go," he heard Ron's voice in his head.

"We cannot see you anymore. We're sorry Harry." Hermione's voice sounded gloomy.

He saw them from very far away, walking by Dumbledore's side. He tried to follow, but somehow he knew that he would never be able to reach them. Neither of them responded to his pleas. Albus Dumbledore never looked back.

Then he woke up.

His green eyes opened at once. It was all dark and the high ceiling was hardly visible. The first sound that reached his ears was his own hard breathing.

"Damn..." he muttered slowly to himself.

It was only another nightmare. He leaned on his elbows trying to cool down and, little by little, the events that led him there came back to him. He had been at Grimmauld Place for a couple of days now and the dreams weren't improving. The corridor and the door had not appeared until recently, so he didn't know what they meant.

He sat up heavily, extending his right hand to the small nightstand at the side of the bed. Before putting on his round glasses, he wiped the sweat away from his forehead and rubbed the top of his nose. The room was completely in shadows and he faintly noticed Ron's shape on the other bed. He was sound asleep.

What was that weapon that Sirius was talking about? Was it really that crucial?

The floorboards creaked as he made his way to the loo. While washing his face, the concerns that haunted Harry raced in his head. Why wasn't Dumbledore talking to him? He was useful. Why didn't the Order gave him a bigger part in all of this? After all, he had been the one who saw _him_ return.

Then there was the hearing. In three days he would have to face a court full of wizards who could expel him from Hogwarts forever. Expelled. The thought seemed unreal- Hogwarts was Harry's true home. What if Dumbledore couldn't stop them from doing it? Harry knew that they were only waiting for a chance to silence him.

Harry realized that it was early in the morning; he knew it by the sounds that came from downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was probably already bustling about the kitchen, cooking. Harry put some clothes on and decided to join her, he wasn't going to get much sleep now anyway. There was no point in waking up Ron either, it was already too late for Harry, but the redhead was a completely different case.

"Good Morning." he said grimly as he entered the kitchen. Professor Lupin was seated reading the Prophet with a cup of tea while Mrs. Weasley was preparing some more. No one else was there yet.

"Good Morning dear." Mrs. Weasley forced a smiled when she saw Harry.

"Morning Harry. Rough night?" Lupin said, raising his eyes slightly from the paper.

Harry nodded weakly, taking the seat next to him at the table. "Any news?"

"Nothing of importance, fortunately." Harry took a cup of tea from Mrs. Weasley with a nod of thanks.

"Worried about the hearing, I presume?" Lupin asked.

"A bit nervous, yes. Hope I don't mess it up."

"Everything will be fine Harry. Dumbledore has all the defence ready." Mrs. Weasley said encouragingly.

Harry smiled, uncertain. At that moment, they heard the main door opening.

"That's strange, it's too early for Tonks to be here," Mrs. Weasley said, confused.

"Maybe it's another person from the Order. We should've heard Sirius' mother screaming by now if that were Tonks," Lupin added, sipping his tea with traces of a grin on his face.

The person who Harry expected the least walked then into the kitchen. Voldemort himself would have been less surprising. The boy by the door was nervous, but alert, and he was holding his wand in defensive position. His eyes scanned Mrs. Weasley, then Professor Lupin and finally they landed on Harry's disconcerted green ones, and he let out a sigh of relief. Lupin stood up immediately, launching a curse at him without even looking at the boy's face.

"Stop!" Harry yelled at his former professor, but the stunner was already flying towards Neville Longbottom.

The boy only swung his wand lightly, almost lazily, and the stunner was deflected.

Harry was taken aback. The Neville he knew could barely hold a wand without being a threat to himself, and there he was, stopping Lupin's curse as if it was a small breeze.

"Neville!? What are you doing here?" Harry said.

"Hey Harry!" the boy answered.

"Longbottom?" Lupin was surprised. Obviously he had recognized him, as he had taught him Defence Against the Dark Arts in his third year.

"Hi professor, nice to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Does he know the secret to this location?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly to no one in particular.

"I don't think so. Harry?" Lupin faced Harry without lowering his wand. Harry shook his head with his mouth slightly opened and without looking away from Neville.

"I think you have some questions to answer." The professor said to the boy. "Supposing that you are really Neville Longbottom."

"I am and I will," he said

A curse then came flying from the hallway but Neville dodged it in time. "I'm a friend!" he yelled, as he dove into the kitchen putting a shield around him just in time to stop a new curse from hitting him. When he was near the corner of the kitchen, Sirius came through the door pointing his wand at Neville.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sirius demanded in a strong voice, while ropes flew from his wand towards Neville. The round-faced boy reacted in time though and, with a flick of his wand, he turned the ropes into long lines of multicoloured paper that fell weakly to the floor.

"I'm a friend of Harry and I will answer your doubts, once you stop throwing curses at me!" he shouted, as two more red hexes hit his new shield.

Sirius was considering it and after a moment he stopped.

Neville raised his left hand in surrender and lowered his right hand leaving his wand on the floor. When he stood up again he kicked his wand in Sirius' direction. Sirius picked it up without lowering his own wand.

"Can we talk now?" Neville asked Sirius.

"All right, but you'd better have a solid reason to be here." Professor Lupin and Harry were still shocked after witnessing the boy's ability.

"I do. Can we have Professor Dumbledore here for my explanation? I don't want to repeat myself," Neville asked.

After a couple of seconds Lupin spoke. "I'll call him; he needs to know how you passed the defences, even if you are friendly."

Neville smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, would it be too much of a problem if I ask for a cup of tea? The welcome so far hasn't been of the best and we all need to calm down."

This was not the Neville Longbottom that Harry knew. Neville was not that eloquent, neither was he so familiar towards Mrs. Weasley.

"Did you just call her Molly?" Lupin asked in surprise.

"He is an impostor." Sirius growled. Mrs. Weasley only stood there, trying to understand what was happening.

"Oh I think I did, didn't I?" a little smile appeared on his lips. "Sirius, Professor Lupin, I am not an impostor. I am the real Neville Longbottom and that will be cleared up in a moment," he said unhurriedly.

"Do you know who he is?" Lupin asked surprised pointing at Sirius.

"Yes. He is Sirius Black." That caught Sirius' attention.

"And are you not scared or nervous to be around a fugitive?" The werewolf continued.

"Why should I? Is he less innocent today than he was yesterday?" Everybody was speechless. Harry was sure that Neville was enjoying the bewilderment in the room.

"How- ?... Harry?" Lupin's question was clear enough.

"I- I didn't tell him," he said still looking at his school partner with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?" asked.

"We'll talk about it once Professor Dumbledore is here, alright?"

Lupin let out a sigh; there was no point in pressing him if he was going to insist on Dumbledore's presence. "I think tea will do us good Molly. I dropped mine in the disturbance."

"I don't think that would be a problem." Mrs. Weasley said. She served the tea and put it on the table; Neville turned around and sat down, taking a cup. It did not go unnoticed that Neville didn't have a problem in turning his back to Sirius after the attack; he sat there sipping peacefully from his tea as if nothing had happened.

Harry was dumbfounded; this could not be Neville Longbottom. He dueled like a professional, and had the confidence of someone far older. Harry knew that if the boy lowered his wand it was not because he was afraid of facing Sirius but probably because he was outnumbered. He even managed to get inside Grimmauld Place when it was supposed to be impossible to pass through the Fidelius charm. Who was this boy?

"Harry?"

"Eh?" Harry was startled, not expecting to be addressed then.

"You can trust me."

"Why should I?"

"I know how this looks, but I assure you that I'm here to help."

"To help with what?"

"First with a problem that we have to deal with as soon as possible, and if that doesn't work... well, then we can talk about handling Voldemort I guess."

Neville knew about Voldemort? He was even saying his name without flinching. And what problem could possibly be more important than Voldemort?

Harry was sure that he had his mouth opened in astonishment. The rest of the people in the room who were listening to their exchange looked quite shocked as well.

"You know about Voldy," Sirius said in surprise.

"He has just returned, yeah I know."

"What other problem you are talking about?" Lupin said, drinking a sip from his own tea with his attention on the boy, the Prophet long forgotten.

"We'll get to that." Sirius had a look of distrust on his face and by the look on Professor Lupin's, it was clear that he was also trying to reconcile the image he had of the clumsy boy with this calm and confident fighter. They were all silent, drinking tea at the table.

No one spoke any more until Dumbledore arrived.

"Mr. Longbottom, what an interesting surprise," The Hogwarts Headmaster said.

"Nice to see you again Professor," he said with a half smile.

"Can I ask you how you got here my boy?"

"You can, but I'll only answer under Veritaserum, sir. I don't want to be doubted."

Everyone was surprised. Dumbledore turned to Professor Lupin, who answered his unspoken question.

"Albus, he knows about Voldemort but he has mentioned a more important problem. He duels very well too, and is nothing like the boy I taught."

"I see." The headmaster redirected his glance to the fifteen year old boy, the piercing blue eyes fixed on him. Neville didn't look away.

"I guess our next step is clear then," He said taking out a small vial with a transparent liquid.

"Wait, Harry, can you please wait for us outside?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Being left in the dark wasn't something Harry liked; he had been the one to witness Voldemort's return, why did they thought he didn't have the right to know what was going on? He wasn't a kid anymore; he wanted to help the Order. He frowned a little bit and opened his mouth, preparing a good argument when…

"No. Harry stays," the round-faced boy demanded.

Harry turned to Neville with a stunned expression.

"I don't think you are in a position to argue," said Lupin.

"Well, if you don't agree with this I can assure you that Harry finds out what you are guarding at the Department of Mysteries, right here, right now," he said in a calm, yet slightly threatening voice.

Everyone was shocked.

Department of Mysteries? Harry couldn't believe Neville knew about what the Order was hiding from him. Was that where the weapon was being kept?

"You are speaking of things you don't fully understand my boy," said the headmaster soberly, looking piercingly at Neville through his half moon spectacles.

"I do understand, and if you don't want Harry to know what is on those shelves you'll agree to my request. Harry deserves to know." Neville didn't yield.

Shelves? What kind of weapon is stored in shelves? Maybe they kept many weapons in there.

Sirius was utterly surprised. The people in the kitchen couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What shelves?" Harry asked turning quickly from one face to the other.

Neville turned to look at Harry and spoke to him in a very calm voice, "Harry, the reason why Professor Dumbledore is hiding things from you is a good one, but it can be sorted out," he said to him, before turning to Professor Dumbledore again. "Now Professor, I want Harry to stay. If you don't want him to know those things then just don't ask them while I'm under the serum."

There was a moment of complete silence while Neville Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore looked at each other without backing away.

"All right Mr. Longbottom, I agree with your request. Is there any other complaint?" Dumbledore said, the last thing addressed to the whole room. Sirius was smiling; it appeared that he was starting to like Neville, despite their first rough encounter.

Even though Harry wasn't sure what had just happened, he was eager to get at least some information.

"Thanks," he muttered to Neville and the boy nodded with a little smile.

The door was closed and three drops of the serum went right down Neville's throat. Harry didn't know what to think about him, he still said that there was a reason to hide things from him but that didn't frustrate him as much as Dumbledore's actions. Neville said he knew the reason of the headmaster and that it was a good one, but he also seemed willing to sort the difficulties out in order to let Harry be informed. He trusted Harry, and Harry supposed that he deserved to be trusted as well.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore began.

"Neville Longbottom," he said in the peculiar, droning tone that Veritaserum induced. By the room's reaction Harry supposed that some people still thought he was a Death Eater in disguise.

"Who are your parents?"

"Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No." There was a collective sigh of relief.

"How did you enter this secured place?"

"I took the Knight Bus to ten blocks away from here, then I walked to number 12 of Grimmauld Place, covered with an old invisibility cloak which I obtained last week. Once here, I came through the main door when nobody was watching." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

Everyone was interested. He did not only get inside of the Order's headquarters but he did it with the needed precautions to avoid being seen.

"Invisibility cloaks are expensive," Sirius remarked with a frown.

"This one is second-handed and it's very worn out. That's why I came this early; in full daylight I would have been noticeable. I have a trust vault from my parents, and my grandmother also gives me money, I got a good bargain out of the cloak last week at Diagon Alley." It was clear that Neville had carefully planned this trip to Grimmauld Place.

"Where is this cloak?"

"I have it with me." At these words he took a silvery gray item from his trousers and he put it on the table. It was not as good as Harry's and you could see through it at some spots but it could probably hide a person well enough under low light.

"Why didn't you use a Disillusionment Charm?" Dumbledore asked. "Something tells me you wouldn't have a problem doing one."

"The trace. I didn't know if that could put me in trouble." The headmaster raised an eyebrow once again.

"What's the trace?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Professor Lupin looked ready to answer but Neville, who was under the serum, could not avoid a direct question. "It's the charm that the Ministry uses to track underage magic."

"Oh... but he already did magic, he dueled Sirius," said Harry. "Wouldn't the Ministry know...? I mean- the underage restriction..." for a moment he turned to the entrance, half-expecting a Ministry letter to come and put Neville in his same situation.

"That doesn't work here, this is a magical household Harry, and they can't detect that in here. I'll explain later," said Sirius as Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley didn't look happy that he had been told that.

After a pause Dumbledore continued with the questions to Neville. "How did you get pass the Fidelius charm?" Everybody was waiting for that answer.

"As I said, I only walked through the door, I didn't break the charm since I knew where the place was. It is still working correctly."

"Who gave you the location of this place then?"

"Harry did."

All the people in the room turned towards Harry, except for Dumbledore and Neville.

"I- I didn't. I haven't written to anybody since I arrived here... besides I'm not able to do it either way, I'm not the secret keeper!" Harry said, trying to justify himself.

"Harry is not the secret keeper," Professor Dumbledore repeated, pressing Neville, this time very intrigued.

"He is." At this Harry thought that Neville had found a way to trick the serum. Dumbledore was about to say something but the boy beat him to it. "He is since 1998."

A fog of confusion filled the entire room. Nobody there was certain of anything anymore. Albus Dumbledore, on the other hand, seemed to finally understand what was happening. With a bright smile he asked another question, "How old are you my boy?"

"Thirty nine."

"He is clearly disguised!" Sirius said, grabbing his wand again.

"But he did say that he was Neville Longbottom. Neville Longbottom is Harry's age," Lupin interjected in disbelief.

"Can it be a coincidence with the name?" asked Harry uncertainly. It definitely looked like Neville, but charms could change a person's appearance.

"What year do you come from?"

"2019"

"He's... from the future?" Professor Lupin asked to no one in particular but the serum made Neville answer either way.

"Yes."

"But... time turners can't go that far? Can they?" Harry asked, gaining everybody's attention after remembering the events from his third year.

"I didn't use a time turner," Neville answered tranquilly.

"What did you use?" Dumbledore was very interested.

"I don't know, I was caught in a disaster with some students and probably books from the Restricted Section."

"Explain yourself."

"I was heading to my office when I saw James Potter in an empty classroom-" He was stopped by Sirius.

"James Potter is dead!"

"I meant James Sirius Potter, Harry's son," Neville explained.

Harry gaped. He had a son. He was alive in 2019; yesterday he hadn't thought that was possible. Was all of this true?

"You named your son after me!" Sirius said putting an arm over Harry's shoulder, suddenly more willing to believe Neville.

"Err.. yeah I suppose so!" Now that he thought about it, the name made perfect sense. "How couldn't I? You are the closest thing to a father I've ever had."

Sirius was grinning. "Well thanks, but you know, that name is going to put him in a lot of trouble."

"Merlin! That boy is going to be a walking explosion!" Lupin said, throwing one hand to his forehead. Some of the people in the room laughed momentarily.

Then Harry turned to the boy that hadn't ceased surprising him today. He had picked up on something in Neville's words. "Neville, are you a teacher?"

"Herbology teacher and Head of Gryffindor." Grins appeared on the faces of Sirius, Harry and Professor Lupin. The previous tension looked only like a bad memory now.

Since Neville was under the serum, Harry imagined that he could ask about his doubts but he knew that would be wrong, and that would surely make him lose the trust Dumbledore gave him by allowing him to be there.

"Mr. Longbottom, continue with your story, please," Professor Dumbledore commanded.

"Well, I found him in the classroom. He was with Rose Weasley-" Mrs. Weasley was about to speak with a big smile but the headmaster stopped her with a hand gesture. "-they were arguing as always. They had this strange book from the Restricted Section, or so I understood from the shouting. When I tried to find out what was going on, a huge light caught me, the next thing I knew, I was fourteen again and in my old bedroom."

"Interesting story, Mr. Longbottom, do you have an idea of the item or spell that sent you back here?"

"No, Professor."

"For how long have you been in this time?"

"Almost a month now."

"Oh, I see. Are you planning to change something in this timeline?" Dumbledore said on a severe voice.

"No. The future is quite good as it is."

"We won? He is gone?" Mrs. Weasley asked him, shocked.

"Yes, Voldemort was killed definitely on May 2nd of 1998." Dumbledore's eyebrows went up.

"That is almost three years from now! He will kill hundreds of people by then." Mrs. Weasley said in a panicked voice.

"Yes he will," Neville answered making Mrs. Weasley flinch. So many people would die; at the thought Harry's face went grim. He now had many loved ones, he couldn't bear the possibility of losing any more. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Professor Lupin, Hagrid, the rest of the Weasleys. Would they die?

"Who does it? Who kills him?" Sirius said with an angered tone. He was surely thinking about all the people that Voldemort was going to kill, but he was completely surprised when Neville answered.

"Harry."

When Neville said that Voldemort was gone, Harry had thought that it was Dumbledore who had killed him. Everyone except for Dumbledore and Neville were watching Harry now as if he had just defeated a Hungarian Horntail with a spoon. He didn't know what to say.

"B-But... Me?" was all he was able to mumble.

"Yes." The serum acting on Neville spoke again.

"Way to go Harry!" Sirius said beaming. Dumbledore had a hint of a smile on his face too.

"So what are your plans Mr. Longbottom? You say that you like the future and that you don't want it changed, so why did you take a month to contact us?"

"My first intention was to let you wipe my memory to let the future occur unaffected, but in order to do that I needed to contact Harry first."

"And why did you need Harry?"

"Firstly, I trust him the most, more than you. I would trust him with my life..."

Harry was shocked. Neville really trusted his future self, but currently they were not that close. What happened in the future? Then he noticed Sirius and Lupin looking at him with very proud eyes. He was going to be a war hero too, fighting with friends by his side like the Marauders did. But how many of his friends was Harry going to see die? Was anyone going to betray him?

Harry tried to focus on something less discouraging. Neville trusted him more than Dumbledore. That was a big deal, and that was the reason he wanted Harry to stay. They were friends.

"I also needed to find James Potter. If James Potter is here then the time may be altered already and I shouldn't let my memory be wiped out," Neville concluded.

"Why didn't you send me an owl?" Harry asked.

"An owl can be tracked and intercepted."

Dumbledore continued "If James Potter is in this time and we cannot send him back before the time is altered what do you plan to do?" the headmaster asked.

"I plan to fight of course, like last time. I would want to be in the Order in that case."

Everybody was amazed at the determination of Neville; they still saw him as a fifteen years old boy.

"Why do you think you can help the Order, boy?" Sirius questioned him.

"I have the knowledge of the future events. I know your plans as well as the enemy's plans. I know what needs to be done to ensure that Voldemort does not return." Dumbledore seemed surprised, which was not a common thing to happen. "Also, I have some experience from last time."

"Well that sounds like useful information to share, but I don't think you could be in the field. You were what- seventeen when the war ended?" Sirius said. "What's your experience in real battle, eh?"

"I joined Dumbledore's Army in 1995. I fought Death Eaters in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. In 1997 I became Dumbledore's Army leader because of Harry's departure. In my seventh year I did my best to keep the fight going at Hogwarts when it fell under Voldemort's control. I fought in The Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 by the side of the Order Of the Phoenix and the Hogwarts' Staff leading a group of students. I faced Voldemort when he came to the castle for the last time before his defeat and used the Gryffindor sword to kill Nagini then. I worked with Harry in the aftermath of the battle to catch the remaining Death Eaters."

Battle of the Department of Mysteries? Battle of Hogwarts? Dumbledore's Army? Gryffindor's sword? Harry was utterly shocked. Who was this boy and what did he do with Neville Longbottom?

The people in the room were dumbfounded. When Sirius tried to say something more, Dumbledore cut him off. "I think asking more things to Mr. Longbottom could compromise the future that he's trying to defend. Either way, I believe we have enough information to trust him." Then he gave the antidote to Neville.

"Just for you to know. The facing Voldemort part was not as heroic as it sounded," Neville said the moment he was released from the effects of the Veritaserum.

Albus Dumbledore talked to the room about what they needed to do. If James Potter was sent back with Neville, they needed to find him and find out where he had been in the last month. They also needed to verify that no other time traveler was around and could compromise the future. The headmaster said that in the meantime he would try to discover how they got sent back in the first place, and if he was lucky enough he might be able to return everything to normal.

Harry, who was the one with the direct connection, said that nothing had happened around him yet to prove that James was indeed in 1995. After a few private words with Neville the headmaster left Grimmauld Place, asking them to contact him if any news of James Potter was heard.

Albus Dumbledore didn't look at Harry in the eyes the whole time that he was there.

After the headmaster was gone there was a moment of silence, but eventually things moved forward. Sirius returned Neville's wand and Mrs. Weasley decided that serving breakfast was a good way to let the information settle in all of them.

The portrait of Mrs. Black had its chance to yell when Tonks arrived. When Lupin explained the situation to her, she was shocked as well, but in no time she was making her own theories.

"I believe that James wasn't sent back. He doesn't even have a body in this time," she said to Neville.

"I agree with Tonks. It has been a month, we should have heard of him by now," Lupin said. "At least Harry. If James was here, Harry should have noticed."

"I hope you're right. In that case, I would be going very soon," he answered.

With Lupin's words Tonks seemed to think of another possibility. "What about James' mother? Couldn't James be with her?" she said facing Neville.

Harry's face paled. He hadn't thought about that. Who was James' mother? Was it Cho? That was a possibility that made his heart beat a bit faster. He turned his head rapidly to where the round-faced boy was seated.

Neville only gave a little smile to him. "Professor Dumbledore asked me about that. Don't worry, we have that covered. We will be watching over her."

Everyone except Harry seemed pleased by this. Why not bring her here where it was safe? Harry felt awkward worrying about a girl that he might not even know yet.

"Why don't we bring her here?" Harry tried not to sound anxious.

"Because we want to minimize the impact I'm having. It might be better if she doesn't know that she is James' mother," Neville answered.

Harry nodded sadly.

"Don't worry, she will be fine."

A minute later, Harry decided he wanted to ask about something else.

"Err.. Neville why did you wait one month to try to contact me?"

"Well I knew that you wouldn't be here until around a week after your birthday. I know the future, remember?" he said smiling.

"Oh." Harry paused and then asked something that he was missing. "Eh, I know that this may sound weird but how does James look? I need to be able to identify him."

Neville laughed slightly. "You have pictures of your father right?" Harry nodded. "Well he is basically identical except for some small details here and there."

"You know how my dad looks?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Sure, I have pictures where he is with my father."

"Oh right."

Some time later Ron and the twins came to the kitchen. The twins noticed Neville right away and they stood in the doorway staring at him. Ron, on the other hand, made straight for the table with a hungry face after giving a lazy greeting to Harry. He didn't see Neville until he raised his head from his plate.

"Bloody Hell! Neville what are you doing here?!" Ron yelled.

Everybody laughed except for Mrs. Weasley, who didn't like the language used by her son.

Obviously it was a shock for the Weasley boys to hear the news of Neville's arrival. Harry still didn't quite assimilate it himself. If they were going to win the war he should be happy. He tried to convince himself of that even when there were a few things that were making him uneasy, like that part when Neville mentioned about Voldemort taking over Hogwarts.

He would have to ask more about it later.

"So Neville, do any of us have kids in the future?" Fred said and seemed very interested in the answer.

"If we can solve this, then you don't need that information. If we cannot then we'll see if I can tell you about it." Neville said. There was a hint of something, almost sadness in his tone.

The twins seemed disappointed.

"By the way can I borrow an owl from someone? I have to let my grandmother know that I'm fine."

"Sure. You can use Hedwig."

"Harry, I believe that Hedwig is quite identifiable. How about using Ron's owl?" Lupin said and everyone nodded. Then Hermione appeared at the kitchen's door.

"Oh, good morning Hermione. Is Ginny still upstairs?"

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley, she'll be here in a moment. She felt a little ill when she woke up," the bushy haired girl answered.

"This morning too?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I think so." She then looked at the rest of the people on the table "Good morning every- Neville?"

Ginny came through the door at that moment looking kind of green. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Bacon n' eggs, wan' some?" Ron asked, his mouth still full.

When Ginny saw the food, her cheeks suddenly flushed and she lurched toward the bathroom, clutching her stomach.

"Wonder what's wrong with her. At least she didn't wake up in cranky mode today," Hermione said with a concerned voice.

Harry, who was looking at Neville, noticed how an idea seemed to be forming in his mind. Neville's eyes were narrowed in the direction where Ginny left the kitchen, and then he spoke very loudly.

"Oh crap!"


	2. The Whereabouts of James Potter

**Thanks to Jetsun119 and SilverySparks for the help with this chap, and to WhoCanRemember for giving valuable advice with the first draft of this chap.**

* * *

**GINNY**

The last week had been exhausting for Ginny. Ever since they arrived at Grimmauld Place, intense house cleaning seemed to be all that they were allowed to do. It was not an easy task of course, since apparently every little thing in there was covered by tons of dust and cobwebs. It was as if the whole place had been abandoned for centuries and the cleaning was taking forever, even by magic.

Ginny's mum, dad, older brothers and every other adult refused to let the kids sit in on their meetings, and the Order of the Phoenix practically used half the house three times a week. If they shared something with them, things might have been better. At least they would have had an idea of what was going on. But no, they never shared information or answered their questions. It was rather frustrating.

As if that was not enough, Ginny's health was very unstable. It had been a few days now since she started waking up feeling sick, and her mood was a total disaster. One day she was yelling at Ron for the most insignificant thing and the next one she was very sad because there was too much to clean. She even had some arguments with Hermione which used to be extremely rare.

Ginny's mother thought that these mood changes were related to some problems with the young girl's body, as Ginny was two weeks late now. Her mother couldn't explain it, but one day she even tried to talk to her about boys and when Ginny realized what she was trying to ask, the girl stopped her feeling very embarrassed. It didn't matter how familiar her mother was with those symptoms; it was simply not possible.

Of course, that didn't stop her mother's worry and she begged her to go to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Ginny agreed to go after Harry's hearing, although she was convinced that whatever was happening to her was all the fault of that horrible place.

While she was at the loo, Ginny heard her mother's raised voice outside, "... she isn't. It's not possible!" was all what she managed to hear.

"... James Potter... We need to be sure," another voice replied more quietly. Ginny couldn't understand what they were saying or who was out there arguing with her mother, but he sounded familiar.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw that her mother's face was completely pale, and she looking at Ginny as if she was a complete stranger. Although it was quite unusual and unnerving, it was not her mother who caught Ginny's attention. Standing by her side there was a boy who was probably the owner of the other voice she had heard a moment before. Ginny knew that rounded face very well; in fact, she had spent a lovely evening with him last year at the Yule Ball.

"Neville!? What are you doing here?" she asked, stunned.

"Hi Ginny, nice to see you," he said happily, but something sounded off.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she said, repeating her question.

"Long story, but I'll explain at breakfast. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks," Ginny answered quietly, blushing a bit that he had been present to see her in that state.

Her mother let out a sigh, similar to one of defeat and spoke again. "Ginny, I'm going to call Professor Dumbledore. Maybe Madam Pomfrey could see you this afternoon."

Ginny raised an eyebrow but she nodded. Was she really that sick? Harry's hearing was in three days, but it seemed like her mother didn't want to wait that long.

The short walk to the kitchen was awkward. Molly Weasley asked her daughter brief questions about her recent symptoms, questions that the girl had already answered before. Even so, it was Neville Longbottom who really surprised her. The boy was not clumsy or shy, but quite the opposite. He walked with confidence and talked very fluidly.

The conversation between her mother and Neville was still running around in her head.

'What would Harry's father have to do with anything? Why was Neville even here in the first place?' She had a very strange feeling about the whole thing.

The first thing that Ginny noticed once they arrived at the kitchen was Hermione's head turning swiftly in their direction. She seemed to be equally wary of Neville, but acted fine around everyone else.

"What do you want to eat sweetheart?"

"I think I'm fine Mum, I'll just grab a toast. I haven't been very hungry, I'm rather knackered." Everything else made Ginny's stomach turn, especially the bacon and eggs on Ron's plate. On top of that, she was absolutely exhausted, as if she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night.

"Not a chance, young lady, you need to eat properly. You're….you're too thin and need some meat on those bones."

It was odd; the previous days her mother didn't had a problem with her small eating choices, but this time she made a completely different breakfast just for her. Despite her mother's flustered face, she seemed to pale to level of unhealthiness.

"Ginny, I believe that you are the only one who doesn't know what I'm doing here," Neville finally said, breaking the awkward silence that fell across the room once Ginny entered. "Hermione, have they told you the story already?" he asked, turning briskly to the bushy haired girl.

Hermione nodded, "Part of it. Is it all true? It is rather hard to believe."

"Truer than true."

"What's happening?"

"Well Ginny, our friend here..." Sirius said putting a hand on Neville's shoulder. "... is from the future."

Ginny waited for someone to laugh but no one did. Her eyes travelled to the faces of all the people in the room, and one by one she noticed the serious expressions on each one. At last her chocolate brown eyes fixed on the boy who was supposed to be Neville, looking for an explanation.

"From... the future?"

"Dumbledore in person questioned him under Veritaserum. If I hadn't been there I would have doubted it myself," said Professor Lupin from his seat at the end of the table.

She looked to her mother, who nodded, and then back to Neville.

Neville nodded slowly, as if to reassure himself as well. "Yes Ginny. I am from the future. And a pretty good one, I might add."

"A good one? I don't get it- what- what do you mean?" Ginny's eyes expanded a bit. "Is _he_ gone?" she said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Yes."

Ginny gasped with relief.

"Our Harry boy here did it!" Fred said pointing at Harry with his spoon. Harry lowered his gaze, clearly embarrassed.

"Did what?" she asked still stunned.

"Killed him of course," answered George, "Old Voldy is no match for our little Harrykins."

Ginny was shocked. She always thought Harry could overcome any obstacle that appeared before him, but this was like killing a dozen basilisks at the same time. Harry was going to be the hero of the Wizarding World once again. It appeared as if there was nothing that he couldn't do.

Harry raised his eyes, but when he noticed Ginny's dazzled stare, his sight returned to his plate. Was it really true?

Neville continued his story. "My mind and memories went back from the year 2019 but as you can see, I'm still in my fourteen year old body," Neville said, gesturing to himself.

"How could this have happened?" asked Hermione in an incredulous tone. For once, she didn't have an answer.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. I had an incident, with a trouble maker," Neville said, looking at Harry who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in disbelief. She knew Harry didn't like to get himself in trouble intentionally, trouble just happened to chase him.

"Not him, but there is a Harrykins Jr in the future-" George started with a grin.

"-who is quite a prankster." Fred finished, with a face to match his twin's .

Neville snorted but a shadow seemed to pass briefly over his face at their little exchange.

At that Ginny's jaw dropped. It was likely that Harry would have kids by that time, but something about it really bothered her. Out of nowhere she started to wonder about the mother of Harry's son. She didn't have any hopes of course, he didn't even notice her and she would probably be Ron's little sister forever, but still. Picturing him with a wife was not a pleasant thought. Then she remembered the conversation that Neville was having with her mother outside of the bathroom.

"Ja-James Potter?"

"Yes, how do you..." Neville was clearly surprised. Ginny flushed in embarrassment.

"I heard you talking to Mum outside the loo."

"What else did you hear?" he asked gravely. Suddenly everyone's attention focused on Ginny and Neville.

"Just the name really, was there something else?"

"Maybe, but we will have to wait until tonight's meeting to be sure."

"So we are getting more answers tonight?" Sirius asked him.

"If my suspicions are correct," he said rather uneasily.

"Good." Sirius said with a grin, seemingly ignoring the discomfort coming off Neville in waves. Everyone relaxed, but they still seemed eager to know what was happening.

After a moment, the silence was broken suddenly. "But- you are affecting the timeline just by being here!" Hermione said in a very worried tone. "Bad things happen to wizards ..."

"... who meddle with time, yes, I know. You gave a beautiful speech about it last year when the Ministry intended to rebuild the time turners, by the way," Neville said, cutting her off.

"The Ministry!?"

"Yeah, it is not bad in the future. Nothing like the current situation," said Neville.

All the people in the room turned to face Hermione, Mrs. Weasley looking especially proud. Giving a speech at the Ministry was no small feat and Ginny knew it; her friend surely had a very good job in the future. Everybody knew Hermione could accomplish great things, but even so the girl was looking utterly shocked.

"A speech at the Ministry, way to go!" Tonks said.

"I- what!?"

"You gave a speech. Hermione We- Granger's voice is always heard at the Ministry," Neville said, hesitating for a moment.

"I-I..." Hermione was still shocked but she recovered herself and questioned Neville again with an accusing tone, "... and you're still here to change things!"

"Hermione, calm down. He's not," Harry said.

"The problem here Hermione, is that Harry's son was there when I was sent back," Neville said frowning. "I'm afraid he could be around here too. If he is and Voldemort finds out, we will be in trouble and the timeline will be altered either way. In that case I will need to keep my memories so I can level up the ground." Some people flinched at the mention of Voldemort.

"That would be awful; Harry's son could be in great danger if he finds him." Ginny was worried about this kid whom she didn't even know.

"Is there anybody else from the future here? How are we going to send them back when we find them? We can't just erase their memories as Professor Dumbledore could do with you." Hermione was beginning to sound panic-stricken.

"Calm down Hermione, I have talked about all of those things with Dumbledore and we are taking care of them. We don't know yet where James is, but we hope to get some answers soon. If he is not here then I will let my memory be erased as you say," Neville said.

Hermione seemed to relax a little. "All right, but what about James' mother? Couldn't he be with her?" she asked. Ginny's attention turned to Neville, curious about the identity of that woman. Was she someone they knew?

"You are a quick thinker. That's why I asked Dumbledore to allow all of you on tonight's meeting, you can be very helpful." Neville was not only addressing Hermione but Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys too. "Don't worry, we are watching over James' mother." Ginny noticed that Harry's face coloured a bit.

"Thanks Neville, we really want to help," Harry said.

"I know."

"So how old is he?" asked Tonks.

"Who?" Ron asked looking lost, his breakfast long forgotten.

"Harry's son, you know, the boy we are looking for? So is he a little kid or a young man?"

"When I was sent back he was in his fifth year, but I don't know how all of this might have affected him," said Neville, looking nervous. "We need to keep our eyes open for any kind of sign."

It was odd thinking about Harry and his son being the same age, but there was nothing normal about the entire situation in the first place. Ginny wondered about that boy and how he looked; they needed to find him before he got harmed. Ginny also couldn't stop thinking about James' mother a bit. She knew that she shouldn't but it was hard not to. Was she pretty? Kind? Good enough for Harry?

"So all Time Turners are gone?" Professor Lupin asked, remembering something from a minute earlier.

"Yeah, that would be my fault I guess." When the people in the room looked at Neville with puzzled faces he was more specific. "Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Next year. A Death Eater was following us."

"Oh," Professor Lupin said in a surprised tone, while Ginny's mother let out a gasp. A few uneasy looks were exchanged at the mention of the Department of Mysteries.

"A Death Eater was following you? At the Department of Mysteries?" Tonks asked.

"He was following Harry, Hermione and me, actually." Harry and Hermione widened their eyes at that information, "We ended up in the room where the time turners are stored, and the rest is history... or future I believe." Neville looked slightly embarrassed.

"What is the Department of Mysteries? How did we end up in there?" Harry asked.

People looked troubled, and Sirius and Ginny's mother had their mouths open ready to say something, but Neville beat them to it.

"We will talk about that later if things get changed, otherwise our memories will be erased and we're going back there again," Neville said.

Ginny's mother opened her mouth, ready to argue, when Ron broke the silence. "Where was I? How could I let them go alone?" He seemed to be more afraid of letting them down than to be caught by a Death Eater.

"Ron! You are way too young to be there fighting Death Eaters!" Ginny's mother reprimanded her son then she pointed at Harry, Hermione and Neville. "All of you are!"

"Well, Neville-boy here is forty-" Fred started.

"-and he might be old enough to decide what to do with his own life," George finished and they smirked.

Their mother snorted and yelled, "He wasn't forty then!"

"I'm only thirty nine," Neville said weakly, and the twins chuckled.

"Mum! I shouldn't have let them go alone! I'm their best friend!" Ron answered back; he seemed really troubled about not being there.

"It's okay Ron, I'm sure that something happened. I know you wouldn't let us alone," said Harry.

"He didn't. Ginny, Luna and Ron were being chased also, and we got separated," Neville supplied calmly.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! I FORBID YOU TO GO THERE TO RISK YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT! YOU'RE ONLY THIRTEEN!"

"I-I..." Ginny's eyes widened, looking at Neville. She was fighting Death Eaters? Luna was with them? Ginny was overwhelmed, but after a few seconds she knew that if Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading to that place to face Death Eaters and she knew about it she would probably want to help. It was only surprising because she never got to help them with those kinds of things before.

Fred and George were whispering to each other very seriously now, probably wondering why they weren't there too.

"She will be fourteen by then and-" Sirius started, but he stopped after a deathly glare from Ginny's mother.

Neville spoke, saving Sirius from her. "Molly, everybo- well - Ginny and Ron were fine, Ron only got a minor injury. Many Death Eaters went to prison because of that battle and I should say that if Dumbledore had been honest with Harry from the beginning we wouldn't have gone there in the first place."

Ginny's mother looked pale while Sirius and Tonks exchanged nervous looks; Professor Lupin and Hermione had identical thoughtful expressions.

"Why don't you just tell me what's in there?" Harry addressed Sirius.

"I want to Harry, believe me, but Dumbledore says it is dangerous for you to know." Harry frowned at Sirius words. "I told you that we didn't need to hide anything from him!" Sirius growled to no one in specific.

"But they're only kids." The determination from Ginny's mother was breaking down.

"Wait! You called her by her first name, didn't you?" Fred asked Neville suddenly.

"Well dear brother, he is forty."

"You're right there Forge."

"Sure I am Gred."

"I'm only thirty-n... oh forget it!" Neville said.

Neville laughed a little and some people at the room joined him, "Well guys, you do have a lot of brothers. Do you have an idea how many Mrs. Weasley's are in the future? It is confusing."

Fred's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, but he was cut off by Neville. "No, I'm not saying who you are marrying." Fred looked disappointed.

More surprises for Ginny. She had many sisters-in-law, she could even have nephews and nieces. Was she married too? Did she have kids of her own? Ginny's thoughts stopped momentarily as the image of Michael Corner, her boyfriend, flashed into her head. Was Michael in her future?

"You only mentioned that Ginny and Ron were fine. That was very specific. Not everyone came out fine from there, right?" Tonks asked after a pause.

Neville's face darkened, and he didn't answer.

The smile that was on Sirius' face a moment earlier slowly faded away. "Someone dies," he said grimly and the room went silent.

When Harry didn't hear an answer from Neville he asked him directly, "Who dies!? We have to stop this Neville, we can't let it happen again, you know how to-"

Professor Lupin interrupted him, "First we need to know if James is here Harry, if he is not then I'm afraid we need to leave things as they are. We knew that we could lose people, we cannot avoid that. If we save someone who is supposed to die we may end up losing someone who wasn't. It is better not to know."

Ginny's mother wanted to say something, but Harry spoke first looking very upset, "Bu-But- we can do things better." Even Hermione seemed troubled about what was the best thing to do.

"I think we should leave this conversation for another time," was the last thing Neville said about it but Harry remained uneasy for the rest of the breakfast. The possibility of someone dying had upset him a lot.

Ginny was in deep thought too. All the things that she heard were too much to take.

Someone dies, next year. Who? Neville was there and based on the conversation Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself were also fine after that battle. So, was it Luna? Or someone else? Someone from the Order could have come to help them or even someone else from Hogwarts. Was it someone from her family? Neville didn't mention anything about Fred or George in that battle. Ginny's heart shrank.

Another odd thing happened that day, when it was time to clean, her mother sent her to rest instead. Ron complained about it after lunch, pointing out that Ginny had already recovered from the morning's illness. Even Ginny thought that it was odd, but she wasn't complaining. She threw up the previous morning too, but her mother hadn't released her from the cleaning tasks then.

Sooner than expected, Ginny and her mother headed towards Hogwarts to see Madam Pomfrey. Moments before leaving, Ginny saw her mother talking privately with Neville, and she couldn't stop thinking that the boy was somehow the cause of the rush on the whole visit to the Healer.

They took a lot of precautions on the trip; they even Apparated a few blocks away and they were guarded by a couple of Order members at all times. Ginny was glad that she was feeling a lot better because otherwise she would have made a mess in front of the Hog's Head, where they first landed.

It was very different to see Hogsmeade with no students bouncing around, but the deserted Hogwarts was a whole new level of oddness. Those corridors seemed to be made to hold lots of students chatting and running around, and without them the empty halls of the old school felt very…empty.

Once they got to the Hospital Wing her mother squeezed her hand in a weird yet reassuring way, and they went through the big wooden doors together. The Order members remained outside.

The whole event was rather exhausting since Madam Pomfrey didn't stop giving her all kinds of potions and practising many different spells on her. At the end, she took a drop of her blood and she said it would take a couple of hours before the results. She bade them farewell saying that she would send the results with Professor Dumbledore. Ginny's mother stayed back for a moment to speak privately with the Healer.

When they returned to Grimmauld Place, Ginny's father and brother were standing in the kitchen, looking shocked. Neville, Sirius and Professor Lupin were there too.

"You're joking right?" Her brother, Bill said unbelievingly.

"Sit down," Neville sighed. He didn't seem eager to tell the same story all over again.

Obviously, Bill and his father were as surprised about it as everybody else and soon they were asking the same questions that Ginny had already heard. When the girl headed to her bedroom she saw her mother asking her father for a private talk nervously, while her brother remained at the table talking to Neville.

That night everybody was in the kitchen for the Order's meeting, as Neville requested. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins were already seated when the Order members arrived. Apart from those in the morning discussion the people who attended the meeting were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill, Ginny's father, Albus Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Weird looks were sent to the unexpected audience.

Before anyone could say anything about the young attendees, Professor Dumbledore asked Neville to tell his story one more time. Sighing, Neville agreed to tell it once more.

"The future? Is this a joke?! Albus?" Kingsley said, when Neville finally finished.

"It is not. This is quite real; Mr. Longbottom here has been questioned under Veritaserum."

Neville nodded.

"That can be faked."

"I assure you Severus that he is speaking the truth, although if you still have doubts you are free to talk privately with Mr. Longbottom. I'm sure he won't object."

"It would be fine for me," the round faced boy replied. Ginny was surprised to see that he didn't look away when Professor Snape stared at him.

After a moment Neville spoke again, "As you can see professor I have also learned _Occlumency_."

Most of the older people at the table were shocked but Ginny didn't quite catch what happened.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall shot him an indignant look.

"WHAT!?" Bill and Sirius shouted, glaring at the professor behind the greasy hair. Sirius even stood up from his chair. Professor Dumbledore made a hand gesture to calm him down.

Snape ignored the reactions and he addressed the headmaster. "He can't be Longbottom. Headmaster, the real Longbottom couldn't be 10 minutes in my class without risking everybody's life; he certainly wouldn't be able to learn Occlumency."

"I trust him completely," the old wizard said.

"Then I believe him," Professor McGonagall added and almost everybody in the kitchen agreed. From her place at the table Ginny saw Professor Snape snorting at that.

The redheaded girl turned to Bill, a little lost. "What's _Occlumency_?" she whispered, trying not to draw a lot of attention to herself.

Bill frowned and shook his head in disappointment, but not at Ginny, at Snape. "He tried to read Neville's mind."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "He can do that?!"But she didn't get an answer, as the meeting was moving forward.

"So what are Harry and the rest of them doing here?" The dark skinned auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, asked.

"Well Kingsley, I think that was a request of the Longbottom boy."

"He is right. Neville wants them to be informed of the progress of our search." Professor Lupin spoke this time.

"What search are we talking about?"

Hermione was the one to explain it. "We need to find James Potter, Harry's son. He was there when Neville was sent back and if James is here then the timeline may be affected," she said. Professor Snape snorted at the mention of the name.

"But as far as I know we still don't know anything about him, right? Harry have you noticed something?" Bill asked.

"No, I have not."

"So, let me get this straight. They are here because of... Longbottom's request," Professor Snape said facing all of the still students with a nasty look. "They are supposed to know all about this... incident."

"You are correct Severus."

"Well it seems to me that there is nothing to say about that. We are still waiting for Potter's son to appear." He said the last part with deep disgust in his voice. "So they can retire now, since I suppose that we are going to talk about real Order affairs next."

"I'm afraid he is right Albus. We shouldn't let them hear the rest of the Order's discussions," Professor McGonagall added.

"If we are starting to be honest with them this could be a good time to tell them everything! At least to Harry!"

"I believe that it is not time to speak of that yet Sirius." The headmaster spoke very calmly, but his voice sounded strained.

"I want to know! You cannot be hiding all this stuff from me. I'm not a kid anymore!" Harry said standing up.

"Unfortunately Harry, we do need to keep some things from you at this moment," Neville said surprising Harry. "If the timeline has not been altered then we shouldn't change anything; it is really dangerous."

"I agree with that, but for all that we know the timeline could be changed already," Bill argued.

"All right then, we will need to keep an eye on this," said Kingsley, still sounding rather disbelieving. "In the meantime we should continue with the Order's matters," he added looking at Harry and the rest of the students.

"Harry, we will let you know if we discover something, but right now we need to discuss other things. I think it would be best if you and your friends go back to your rooms," Professor Lupin said to Harry. Ginny thought that he didn't look happy at all; to be honest she had been expecting more information about the meeting too.

"I think that won't be necessary, Remus. We do have more information about this matter." Dumbledore caught the attention of all the room.

"And what kind of information is that?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. Tonks' hair changed to blue as she leaned forward, eager for an answer. Everybody else seemed interested too.

"I know that this timeline has been changed. The changes made are beyond repair."

Many voices were heard at once while Neville stared at Dumbledore with an unreadable expression.

"WHAT!?"

"Blimey! That's not good, right?" Ginny heard Ron's voice across the table.

"What happened?!"

"I have information that points to James Potter being here. In this situation we can't send him back," Professor Dumbledore said at once.

"Where?!" Most of the people asked that question, including Harry, Hermione and Ginny. But Neville stared straight ahead, looking as if he had just found out that someone was dead.

"Was I right then?" he asked. Albus Dumbledore only nodded.

Ginny's mother let out a loud gasp while covering her mouth and her eyes landed on Ginny with a look of pity. Her dad wore a similar expression. Ginny was confused; her parents knew something concerning her. Neville's head dropped into his hands,

"Neville? What's wrong?! Where's James then?" asked a confused Harry.

"I got some interesting results from Madam Pomfrey today." The headmaster turned to face Ginny. She was surprised at the sudden attention; she didn't know what her visit to Madam Pomfrey had to do with this. "Miss Weasley, congratulations. I do believe you're pregnant."


	3. Future Altered

**Thanks to SilverySparks who helped me beta this chap.**

* * *

**HARRY**

Harry couldn't have expected more surprising words than those that came out of Albus Dumbledore's mouth. Seconds earlier, they were talking about his son because it appeared that they had finally found him; but then, Neville collapsed on his chair and out of nowhere the headmaster announced to everyone that Ginny Weasley was pregnant.

A shocked silence fell on the room.

Moments before the announcement, all Harry could think about were the whereabouts of James Potter - his future son - but it all changed in a second. Everything went blank and nothing was more important than what the headmaster had said, even though he did change the subject in a rather sudden way.

His green eyes moved slowly to a few seats away, where Ginny was sitting with her eyes opened up like saucers. It appeared to Harry that she was trying to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Was this real?

Ron was one of the first people to react. "PREGNANT!?" he yelled next to Harry. Bill mimicked him across the table, both sets of eyes were fixed on the redhead girl. Fred and George remained dumbfounded on their places, while Hermione was looking back and forth between Dumbledore and Ginny with a shocked expression. Harry noticed that Mr and Mrs Weasley were staring at their daughter with worried expressions, but they didn't appear to be surprised.

"That can't be right. Ginny! Is that true?" Bill asked her.

Ginny was blushing and she couldn't say a word so, when Bill couldn't get an immediate answer from her, he turned to where the people from the Order were seated. Harry and Hermione did the same thing. On the farthest end of the table, Albus Dumbledore showed no indication that something important was happening, his deep blue eyes were as calm as if he had said the most normal thing in the world.

Harry allowed his eyes to wander around. Snape was snorting, pretending to look uninterested, but one of his eyebrows was raised in surprise. Sirius, Lupin and Tonks were stunned, this was obviously not the type of information that they had been expecting since the morning. Next to them, Professor McGonagall was staring at Dumbledore, scandalized.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this!?" the old witch intervened.

"I think I was clear Minerva. Miss Weasley went to Hogwarts today so Poppy could run some tests on her, the results were delivered to me some time ago. I have to say that I'm pretty certain of it, Miss Weasley is pregnant."

Most of the people were shocked again, either because they thought that they hadn't heard right the first time or because it was just too hard to believe. Dumbledore was still expressionless and Neville had not yet recovered from the news, for some reason this was hitting him very hard. If he came from the future wasn't he supposed to know this? Neville knew everything about the events to come, why did this surprise him so much?

Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of the few who didn't jump at the confirmation of the news, he was still looking questioningly from Ginny to Neville waiting for answers.

"Now, there is more to say about this situation," Professor Dumbledore started, but he was soon interrupted by Fred Weasley's voice.

"Bu-But that can't be true! For that to be true she would have-" Fred's eyes were moving rapidly between his parents and Ginny.

"- and she hasn't," George added.

"Have you?" Fred asked turning to Ginny at the same time that George did.

A weird sensation came over Harry, as if something was not entirely right with her being pregnant, she was only thirteen after all. How was it possible that Harry had not even had his first kiss yet and she was already pregnant? He understood what the twins were implying, but it seemed surreal to relate something like that to little Ginny Weasley. He was sure that there had to be a mistake in all of this.

Ginny was taken aback by the question, but once she understood what they were asking her eyes went wide. The girl turned red when she realized that everybody's eyes had landed on her, waiting for an answer.

"NO!" she yelled. The others seemed unconvinced. "OF COURSE NOT!" she insisted, moving her head in all directions.

"You don't have to lie to us Ginny. You did some tests about it. We can help," Bill said in a voice that had a light tone of disappointment, but he was making an effort to be supportive.

"Bill, she is saying the truth!" Mrs Weasley said.

"But, she did the tests. You know how accurate those things are."

Before his mother could answer, Ron erupted.

"She has been shagging someone!" the redhead boy yelled causing most of the eyes in the room to grow big. Ginny's mouth dropped and Harry wasn't sure if she was getting redder because of the embarrassment or because of the anger at her brother.

A frown formed on Professor McGonagall, surely thinking how unworthy of a Gryffindor student those words were.

"RON!" Mrs Weasley and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"I'M NOT!" the aforementioned girl tried to defend herself.

"And the tests?! Bill is sure about it! Who was it Ginny? Is it someone from school? Do I know him?"

"I haven't done anything!" Ginny yelled at Ron.

The redhead boy remembered that there was someone else who could give him answers. "Who is he?" Ron demanded of Neville.

Neville, who had barely recovered on his chair, spoke in a weird tone, as if he was the only one in the room. "Please sit down, we'll explain everything. There's no going back now," he said with a quiet and hoarse voice, but everybody listened to him. Neville didn't raise his eyes which were still fixed on his untouched cup of tea.

At the other end of the table, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. He had been waiting for the right time to speak, but so far the Weasleys had not given him the chance. "Perfect. Now that we are all a little more relaxed we'll proceed to explain what we know and what we have to do. The tests are indeed valid, Miss Weasley is pregnant and-"

"Headmaster if you let me, I want to say that even when these news can be very- touchy for some people in this room, I don't think that the love life of Miss Weasley is really a matter that should be discussed here. We should return to the topic of the whereabouts of Potter's son and other important Order issues," Snape sneered.

Harry noticed how all the Weasleys were gripping the table, Bill seemed ready to jump at the teacher.

"Why you stupid-" Sirius growled.

"Sirius please, let me answer that," Dumbledore said barely in time to keep Sirius from confronting Snape. "Severus, this is an important Order matter and I must say that it's the most urgent at the present time. I must also add that we are still talking about James Potter."

The mention of James Potter caught Harry's attention, but he wasn't able to see how that fit with Ginny's situation. Hermione on the other hand seemed to be understanding it perfectly though, the girl let out a shriek and covered her mouth very quickly. Gasps echoed all around the table. Harry hoped that someone would explain it to him soon.

The headmaster continued, "Unlike Mr. Longbottom here, James Potter didn't have a body at this time so that's why we were unable to notice him before."

"If I understand this correctly then that truly is a huge drawback," Professor Lupin said without taking his eyes off Ginny.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?!" Ron asked.

"Ron! Language!"

"James didn't have a body but he is getting one now, from Ginny," Hermione explained.

Ron took a while to register what those words meant, but when he did his blue eyes travelled quickly to glare at his best friend. "It was you!"

Harry, who was still dumbfounded, couldn't answer. He turned around looking for help, but he soon discovered that his eyes were not willing to look at anybody besides Ginny. The redhead girl seemed as if she had been struck by a lightning. How was it possible? Was Ginny really going to give birth to James? Why her?

"Leave them alone, they haven't done anything yet," Hermione said.

"Of course they have! You heard them. He's my best friend he shouldn't be shagging my sister!"

Harry was speechless, he couldn't believe how that could ever happen when Ginny barely talked in front of him. The black haired boy was certain that he was blushing furiously. Across the table, Ginny was glaring at her brother looking as red as her hair.

"RON!" the redhead girl yelled with a deadly frown, so suddenly that her voice surprised even Harry.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You will sit down at this very moment!" Mrs Weasley shouted, leaving Ron stunned.

Another voice came after, but it was weaker. It was Neville and he spoke without spirit while rubbing his forehead. "Would you calm down if I said that you are perfectly fine with it in the future?"

"How can I?!"

"Obviously they are married, Ron. Ginny is James' mother," Hermione said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny shrieked, and turned to look at the bushy haired girl, dumbfounded.

"You're right, Hermione, as always," said a half-hearted Neville. Ginny's freckles disappeared in her red face; the girl let out a loud gasp and rushed to cover her mouth with both hands.

No one spoke for what felt like an entire minute, which allowed Neville to pick himself up while everybody assimilated the news. The older audience, who seemed to have figured things out already, didn't react as visibly at Hermione's announcement.

Harry, on the other hand, was totally overwhelmed. How was he supposed to take all of this? How would they even get together in the future if they barely spoke to each other? All kinds of things rushed through his mind then: Cho, the hearing, the Ministry, the dementor, Voldemort...

"Th-They're- married?" Ron asked.

Neville nodded weakly. "Yes and you are totally okay with it in the future. In fact, you are James' godfather. Well you were last time I don't know now-"

"Go-go-godfather?"

"Well, you are his best friend and Ginny's brother. What did you expect?"

Ron looked like he was calming down quickly. The twins were smirking at each other, probably sharing their first private joke since the shocking news came out. Everybody else still looked very worried.

In the meantime, Harry's thoughts kept circling around what was going to happen. He couldn't get Voldemort out of his head. How was Voldemort going to react if he found out that Harry had a son on the way? How could this affect Ginny? She had already suffered enough from Voldemort with the Chamber incident. Harry didn't want her to be exposed like that. His fists clenched helplessly. He was putting her in danger.

"This is wrong! Can't we do something about it? Is there a way to send him back?" Harry looked desperately at the headmaster but, as the entire summer, Dumbledore didn't look at him. The rest of the room on the other hand couldn't take their eyes off him. Harry was now standing and he looked very upset.

"Are you trying to get away from this, dear brother-in-law?" George said out loud.

"Isn't our little Gin-Gin good enough for you?" Fred finished, both twins were grinning but there was something about them that made Harry think that they were not joking this time.

Harry was taken by surprise by those words, that was clearly not what he meant. He couldn't think about anything except Voldemort. Still he turned to look at Ginny. The girl was blushing, but she also looked surprised and kind of sad.

"Fred! Leave him alone!" Ginny managed to say.

All the Weasleys were looking at Harry, which made him very nervous. "I-It's... It's not that, It's just that-"

"What?" Ron spat the question abruptly.

"Voldemort," Harry said out loud causing a few flinches. "I'm the target, if we can't send James back we need to hide her, he'll go after her." Harry was very unsettled now. A worried expression took over the Weasleys, especially Mrs Weasley who was about to cry. Harry dropped himself back on his chair with his head leaning on his hands.

"Sorry," he said to Ginny barely looking up from the table.

When Ginny found herself unable to answer, her mother spoke for her. "It's all right dear, this is not your fault. I'm sure we are delighted with you as a son-in-law in the future. We'll solve this," Mrs Weasley said without being able to hide the concern from her voice.

Harry was surprised how even in that odd situation Mrs Weasley kept welcoming him into the family like that. Then it hit him: the Weasleys were really going to be his family.

"It's okay, Harry. We have the Order, nothing will happen to your son or to your... Ginny," Sirius said as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry heard a low snort coming from Ron at his other side, but when he raised his eyes he found out that most of the Weasleys were smiling weakly at him. A little smile appeared on Ginny's lips too.

"He's right Harry, we'll protect both of you no matter what," Bill said.

Everyone settled after some moments, then Mr Weasley tried to continue with the discussion. "So Albus, is Harry right? Can we still do something about James? It's not that we don't want him here, we would love to have grandchildren." He glimpsed at his wife. "Still, you know that these are not good times for a baby, and we are talking about Harry Potter's son. He belongs into a future without war."

"I'm afraid that we cannot send James Potter back, not in this situation. The future has been changed irredeemably," Dumbledore said, addressing the whole room. "I also have information which allow us to be sure that Voldemort will undoubtedly find out about Miss Weasley's condition. There's no point in hiding her, but we can still protect her."

Mrs. Weasley paled. "He... knows?" Mr. Weasley grabbed her because she looked very close to falling down.

"Not yet, but he will."

"We can stop him from finding out! We can hide who the father is! Ginny could take care of him by herself!"

"MUM!"

"It's the safest thing to do dear!"

It was very strange for Harry hearing that Ginny could take care of his son all by herself. "I don't want to leave her alone. I-I- well I'll- to take care of h-him too," Harry said with a light shade of pink on his face.

"I know dear, I know that you will, but I meant in public." Harry wanted to argue. He wanted to say that he could not leave that burden to Ginny all by herself, but he knew why Mrs. Weasley was saying it. Harry didn't want to put Ginny in danger either.

"It appears to me like the problem could be solved by just getting rid of Potter's son and erasing Longbottom's memories," Snape said lazily and those words caused an explosion in the room.

In less than a second Harry, Ron, Bill and Sirius stood up and prepared to face the professor. The twins stood up next. Mr. Weasley was trying to hold back his wife but he was also glaring in Snape's direction.

Ginny, who was stunned for a moment, was the first one to answer. "NO!" she shouted with a nasty frown on her forehead.

"You greasy git!"

"You git!"

"How dare you!?" Professor McGonagall was the last one in yelling.

Lupin and Tonks also looked like they were fuming.

"I urge everyone to control yourselves, Sirius please put your wand down." said Dumbledore.

Sirius growled but he did as the headmaster said. Bill, who had also drawn his wand, proceeded to lower it without taking his eyes away from the Potions Master.

"Severus, even when it is a good thing to bring up new ideas, I believe I speak for all the people in this room when I say that we are not willing to go down that path. Thank you, but it is not a possibility." Snape snorted.

Many people relaxed and Harry noticed how Ginny released a huge sigh. He was surprised by her reaction. Harry had expected her to still be confused about what to do, but she seemed willing to protect James against anyone, and so was Harry. At that moment he knew that if Dumbledore had agreed with Snape, then he would have fought to stop them. Even if that was a clear defeat.

A long time passed before Professor Lupin managed to make Sirius sit down. Once seated he continued to glare at Snape. Bill was even harder to convince and as he sat down some loud words came out of his mouth to make it clear that they would defend Ginny and the baby against anything. Professor McGonagall raised both eyebrows at that language but she didn't say anything.

"Thanks," Ginny said to him, smiling.

Harry and Ron were the last ones to sit down, and when they did they were best friends again. Ron even apologized and, to Harry's surprise, he even asked if he was still considered the godfather in this timeline.

"I-I... we'll see, let's first understand what's happening," Harry answered raising an eyebrow at his best friend's sudden mood change.

"I believe that there are many matters to sort out, so we have to move on and start with the first one. That would be Harry's hearing."

"Albus, I thought that Harry's defense was already prepared," Lupin objected.

"It was, but these recent events have changed our plans. In fact, I believe that the next few days will require a lot of activity from everyone in the Order."

"I don't get it. How does this change Harry's hearing?" Tonks asked. Her hair was bright orange.

"A few moments ago I mentioned that I had information that assured me that Voldemort would find out about Miss Weasley's relationship with Harry eventually. Well, this information is the reason why we have to change our approach to Harry's trial," Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure of this Albus? Can we do something to keep him from finding out?"

"I'm afraid that we can't, Arthur. This information will come out eventually and the whole Wizarding World will know about it. Our efforts of the next days will be focused on letting them know as soon as possible..."

"WHAT! We are going to let Voldemort know sooner?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, calm down," Lupin said.

"But why would we want that? The longer Voldemort takes to find out the better." Harry was standing again.

"Mr. Potter has a point. What's the explanation for this?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"There is a possibility that if we hide this, the secret of Mr. Longbottom's time travel could come out. The time travel is more valuable as a secret than the relation between Harry and Miss Weasley, which will come out either way. Mr. Longbottom's information gives us an advantage."

"The less we change the more useful my information can be," Neville said, still looking sad. "If Voldemort knows that he lost on the previous timeline, then everything will get out of hand."

"I still don't understand why we cannot stop this from coming out, or how Neville's secret is affected by delaying it," Mrs Weasley said worried.

Dumbledore remained silent for a couple of seconds before continuing. "There is a record at the Ministry which keeps track of all the wizards and witches in London. This record is updated magically. You may know about this, Arthur."

"Of course, the record for each wizard or witch is created at the exact moment of birth. It is a very small annotation, it only consists of the name and the date of birth," Mr Weasley said.

"Then you are trying to say that everybody will know about James because of that record?" Hermione asked.

"No, the record for James Sirius Potter will indeed appear there in around eight months, but everything will be discovered much more sooner."

"James Sirius?" Ginny asked surprisedly.

"Second name, you can change it this time if you like. No hard feelings," a grinning Sirius said to her.

"Oh."

The headmaster continued, "The Order has contacts at the Wizarding Registers and Bonds Office. As soon as I got the results of Miss Weasley's tests I asked for an examination of those records, fearing that James Potter's name was already in there. I was momentarily relieved when I was informed that the records hadn't registered any changes concerning the name Potter in years."

"Then what is the problem?"

"George! Let the headmaster finish."

Dumbledore moved on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I also received more information on that report, information that combined with my earlier talk with Mr. Longbottom points at a major change in this timeline. To be brief, I'm aware that in two days Miss Weasley's will turn fourteen, thereby reaching the consent age for marriage in the Wizarding World. I believe that by then Miss Weasley's record will change to Ginevra Molly Potter neé Weasley."

Many gasps were heard across the kitchen. Harry's jaw dropped, unable to fully understand those words.

"My baby!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Albus, are you saying that my daughter is married in this timeline?" Mr Weasley asked.

"She will be, in two days."

"The age of consent requires the parents' agreement!" Bill stated.

"It does, Mr Weasley, but you know that this is not a usual case. Whatever spell brought James to this time is causing this marriage bond to be formed or transported from its own time. In fact, I think that the bond has existed since a month ago but it is only visible for the Ministry after the consent age."

Silence began to fall over the room very slowly. Harry wasn't expecting another surprise of that size, what was supposed to happen now with Ginny? Would she be expecting him to ask her out? A few seats away Ginny was gaping at Harry

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I'll get to it in a moment Minerva, first we need to talk about Harry's hearing as I said," Dumbledore said to the professor and then he addressed the whole room. "I know that many of you need to talk about this information but we are against time so we need to proceed with our discussion. The day after Miss Weasley's birthday is Harry's hearing, I believe we should reveal the marriage then."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Molly, if we don't, everyone will find out a few days later when the Ministry workers do their monthly check on the records. Besides, if we do it in our own terms we will avoid suspicions and we will even have a mitigation factor on the trial."

"A mitigating factor?" Tonks asked.

"That means that we can lower the severity of the accusation on the charges against Harry. If he is married then he is instantly an adult, the violation loses relevance even though it is still a violation."

"Kingsley is right," Dumbledore confirmed.

"I'll be an adult? I thought that I needed to be seventeen for that," Harry asked.

"You both will be adults, marriage grants adulthood instantly," Lupin said looking between Harry and Ginny. "That means that you will be allowed to do Magic outside of school – if what Albus suspects comes true."

Harry was awestruck. An adult, were the surprises ever going to end?

"I will send someone to check on that. So everyone agrees with this plan if it turns out that the marriage is indeed formed on Miss Weasley's birthday?"

All of the Order members nodded, Snape did it snorting. Both of Ginny's parents nodded too, it appeared that they were convinced that it was the best way to go.

"Harry? Ginny?" Professor Lupin asked.

Ginny nodded quickly.

"Mmm... well- if the truth will be known either way... I don't think we have a choice," Harry said.

"Professor, isn't the Ministry going to ask about the parents' agreement?"

"Clever as always, yes they will Hermione." Hermione blushed lightly at Professor Lupin's compliment. "I believe that Arthur and Molly will have to testify that they gave their agreement." Mr. Weasley and his wife nodded very slowly. Harry thought that Mrs. Weasley's eyes looked moist.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked.

"If Sirius gives his agreement a lot of questions will be asked, it will be better that I give my consent. I'm still Harry's magical guardian at the eyes of the Ministry," Dumbledore said.

"That will put you in a lot of trouble with the Ministry Albus, they are already searching for a way to discredit you!" Professor McGonagall said.

"I think that is a risk that it's worth to take."

After that some minor details about the hearing were discussed and when those were settled Professor Snape spoke again. "Headmaster, I believe we still need to discuss how you got to your theory of Potter's future wedding," the professor said with a disgusted expression.

"Oh yes Severus, and I'm afraid that will be a tough topic," he said rearranging his half-moon spectacles. Then he addressed Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, I believe that we were right in the morning, you and James Potter are not the only time travellers."

"WHAT!?"

"Another?"

"Who?"

The room was loud for a moment and then Neville spoke. "Before I was sent back I couldn't see anyone in the room. I only heard a couple of voices but I'm not sure how many people were in the classroom."

"Blimey!" Ron said.

"But then we are back to where we started, this situation is out of our hands! Neville's secret will come out!"

"Calm down Hermione, I'm sure about two of the voices I heard and I have a few guesses as to who else could have been in there. Besides, we could know for sure when Professor Dumbledore asks for a wider check on the records," Neville said.

"As I said these will be very hard days for the Order but I have faith that we can control the situation."

"Rose," Mrs Weasley suddenly said.

Bill was startled. "What are you talking about Mum?"

A little smile appeared on Mrs. Weasley's face. "Neville mentioned Rose Weasley in the morning. Is she my granddaughter too?" She addressed the last words to Neville.

All the other Weasleys turned to the round faced boy, who nodded. "That was the other voice I heard and the most likely person to be here besides James. Let's hope that it's only her."

"Actually her mother's name already changed on the records so it is very likely that Rose is also here. That was the information that let me suppose that Miss Weasley's name will change. Rose's mother has already passed the consent age but she is not seventeen yet," Dumbledore added.

Everyone started to mentally ask themselves the same question but Fred was the one to voice it. "So one of us is her father? Who?" Bill, Ron and the twins seemed tense, Harry and Ginny were smirking. Sirius, Tonks and Lupin were also laughing at the Weasley brothers' reaction.

"What you are laughing at?" Ron said to Harry.

"It could be Charlie also or-" Ginny lowered her eyes. Percy was a hard topic for Mrs Weasley.

"Her father is in this room," Neville said when Mrs Weasley's face began to look grim. "Well, let's get this over with already, the father is-"

Sirius cut him off. "Come on! We all know it's Ron." Ron's eyes widened. "Obviously Harry's kid and Ron's kid have to be kind of best friends, they are even cousins!" Many people agreed in the room, including Ron's brothers who seemed eager to be discarded as parents.

Neville wore a sad smile now. "Well you guessed one out of two, Rose is indeed Ron's daughter but she does not get along with James. I could say that it is not possible to find two more opposite students at Hogwarts."

Many people were surprised at this as Ron let himself fall into his chair. "I-I-I- have..."

"You have a daughter ickle little Ronnie!" Fred yelled.

"Congratulations brother!" George added. Most of the people were laughing now.

"I guess he's married too." Ron paled at Fred's comment.

"I still don't understand why their kids don't get along, they must spend an awful amount of time together. They are cousins! And Ron is James's godfather!" Bill said.

"Harry and Ginny are also Rose's godparents," Neville said. Harry was surprised again, he did not only have a son on the way but also a goddaughter.

"Do they even know other people?" Fred said. Ginny glared at him.

"You shouldn't be that surprised, those two are inseparable. They were obviously going to be the godfathers of each other's first child," Neville said.

"fi-first?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I think that this is enough family chat, we need to track these children and keep the information from getting out," Snape added, causing some growls from Sirius.

"Severus is right, Neville we need to track Rose's mother," Kingsley said.

"That won't be a problem Kingsley, that one is the easiest, we only need to do the tests on her to confirm that Rose is really here," Neville answered.

"How is that not a problem? She might be noticing something already. She'll also be a month pregnant, right? We need to go get her," " Tonks said, clearly alarmed.

Everyone looked at Neville with a very interested expression. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be the most eager to find out and Ron was looking awfully scared.

"As I said it's not a problem," Neville said after letting out a low sigh, then he turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione, could you do the tests tomorrow?" he asked.

* * *

**I had to separate this chapter from the next one, after going through the whole story again a chapter that long felt very heavy and even when it is the same meeting the main point of both are clearly separate.**


	4. A Contingency Plan

**Thanks again to SilverySparks, who helped me with this chap.**

* * *

**GINNY**

It took Hermione a couple of seconds to realize that Neville was talking to her, once she did her mouth dropped fully open. "Me?!" she asked.

Ron was also in complete shock and looking at the bushy haired girl, his eyebrows all the way up on his forehead.

"Well that explains it, if James is really a prankster and Rose is anything like Hermione, then it is sure that they will not get along," Sirius said.

"You could not be more right," Neville agreed.

"Bu-But- that's not possible!" Hermione said looking at her stomach while she put her hands over it.

At first it was strange picturing Hermione and Ron together, especially after last year's Yule Ball, even so Ginny couldn't suppress a smile. Apparently there was more than bickering to their rows after all.

"You believed it when it was me," Ginny teased her. Most of the people in the room were laughing now. The atmosphere had lightened up a lot in the last moments.

"Bu-But..." Hermione was having a hard time with the whole thing. Ginny could relate to that, when she was told about her own situation moments before, she just couldn't believe it. Between the unexpected details from her future and the incredible things that were happening in the present, she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Mrs. Weasley we need to move on," Professor Dumbledore said and, when he saw that Ginny's mother was the one who looked up, he corrected himself. "Sorry, it is confusing as Mr. Longbottom said. I meant Mrs. Hermione Weasley." Hermione's eyes widened and Ron gaped.

Dumbledore sensed that he needed to clarify that once again, and he turned to looked at Hermione. "As I said before, the Ministry records are showing you as Hermione Jean Weasley née Granger. You are indeed married and we will need to address that, but first we need to confirm that your daughter is really in this time. Would you agree to visit Madam Pomfrey tomorrow morning?" A weak and slow nod was all the answer from Hermione, but it was enough for the headmaster.

"Arthur, Molly, I believe that we have your support in backing our story once again. We will need you to express your agreement with your son's marriage also."

"Of course Albus, we need to protect them. The Ministry needs to believe that this is a normal marriage," Ginny's father answered. Many people in the kitchen agreed.

"We're going to face suspicions either way, aren't we? It will be weird for the Wizarding World that you suddenly agree to both marriages, especially considering their ages," Bill said.

Ginny knew that her brother was saying the truth. What was the Ministry going to say about this? They would surely find the whole thing strange, especially now that they had an ongoing thing with Harry.

"I guess you're right, but we don't have any other option," Ginny's father answered.

"No we don't," Dumbledore said.

"Either way most people will focus on Harry Potter's marriage, do you think that they will relate them?" Kingsley asked.

"Probably they will, Ron is Harry's best friend and the Prophet will be looking for ways to discredit Harry," Professor Lupin added.

"Stating that Miss Weasley and Mrs Hermione Weasley don't know how they got to their condition would be more suspicious," Dumbledore added.

So Ginny was still Miss Weasley, She wondered if all of it was true, if her name would really change on her birthday. What would happen then? How would they behave at Hogwarts? It seemed like those were less urgent matters now, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Then Hermione let out a loud shriek. "My parents!" she yelled. Ginny was so lost on her own thoughts that it took her a while to realize what the girl was trying to say. Hermione's parents were Muggles, getting their agreement wouldn't be easy.

"Yes that is a matter that needs to be solved. They need to agree also, could you give them a visit tomorrow after the tests Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione nodded rather reluctantly.

"If everything turns out right we could give our official version that you and Mr. Weasley married after seeing your parents. Maybe we could use August 11th for both weddings, Miss Weasley's birthday that is. A double wedding might be less suspicious, but we can discuss about the details tomorrow, after getting the results."

Everybody involved nodded with red faces.

"Those two were the easy cases," Neville then said.

"Easy!?" Harry asked loudly.

"Well everyone involved was here, the only problem is to convince Hermione's parents. The other cases may not be that accessible," he answered. Hermione looked pale.

"All right, we have James Potter and Rose Weasley covered. Who else can we expect?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, as I said before I didn't see who was in there. It could be almost any student in the school, but I have some likely guesses that we need to check," Neville said. It was clear that the answer was not good enough for many people on the room.

"I don't like the 'could be anyone' part," Sirius said.

"Seems like we don't have a choice," Professor McGonagall added.

Ginny felt uneasy. This was really a huge problem and if by any chances You-Know-Who found out, then things would be out of control.

"Neville, where should we start?"

"Well, I believe that James' and Rose's siblings may be a good way to start since they are the easiest to find on the current situation. How about adding some tests to check if there is more than one kid on the way?"

"Siblings?!" Harry and Ron asked at the same time looking pale. Ginny's eyes widened and she turned quickly to look at Hermione. Her friend was staring at her too, unable to say a word.

"Albus and Lily Potter, James' younger brother and sister. There is also Hugo, Rose's younger brother," Neville said. Ginny was scared, one single baby was hard enough.

"Albus? Lily? Why am I not surprised?" Sirius said.

The headmaster didn't say anything about one of the boys having his name. He didn't even turn to look at Harry, which was very strange. Professor McGonagall frowned at him, but before she could say anything to him, the headmaster was already talking. "I will ask Poppy to add those tests. Miss Weasley will it be okay for you to return tomorrow for those?" Dumbledore asked.

Ginny nodded, but she couldn't hide the terrified look on her face. Then her mother lowered a bit and whispered to her ear, "Everything will be all right sweetheart, we are here for you whatever happens." Ginny's father was giving her an encouraging smile also.

The redheaded girl gave a weak nod.

"All right then, the most likely people to be there would be the new Marauders," Neville said.

"The new Marauders?!" Remus and Sirius asked at the same time. Across the table Harry looked surprised too.

"Yeah, that was the name that James' friends took. It fits them very well, still, everyone in Hogwarts just refers to them as the Marauders."

"They stole our name! Now people won't know what we did and what they did! That is a blatant robbery!" Sirius barked faking an offended expression.

"Harry, you should have known. That name you gave your son will only give you trouble," Professor Lupin added. Harry let out a sigh of resignation.

Ginny smiled weakly. Her son was a prankster, she might have the same troubles with him in the future that her mother had with the twins. At least now she knew something about him.

"Who are they?" Tonks added.

"They are very similar to Harry's father's group, they are also four," Neville said. "As you can see there is a James and the equivalent of Sirius would be Fred Weasley."

The name provoked quick reactions in the group. Everyone was talking and throwing comments at Fred who looked completely pale. George was teasing his twin when Neville spoke again. "Fred Weasley, the second, is actually George Weasley's son," he said causing the twins'reactions to switch.

"WHAT!? Why would I name my son after him? Does he have a son named George?" A very pale George asked.

"He didn't marry." Neville said with a sober face.

"Oh" said a sad Fred. "What about Angelina?"

"Well, she is Fred's mother and we need to keep an eye on her."

"WHAT! YOU STOLE ANGELINA FROM ME!?" Fred faced his brother.

"I-I... did?" George was very confused. The twins never fought, Ginny knew that this was a very bad thing. As far as Ginny knew Fred didn't care that much about Angelina yet, but she did go out with him last year. It was unthinkable to imagine George messing with him there.

"Fred, George, you can talk about that later. We need to find her now," Ginny's father said.

"Miss Johnson is already of age, which eases things for us. We can act on that after we get the information from the records," Professor McGonagall added.

"Minerva is right, let's move on," Kingsley added. Fred threw a nasty glare towards George and then he looked away. George remained stunned looking at his brother.

"Okay, then there's Louis Weasley, who the most sober-headed of the group." All the Weasleys prepared for another surprise.

"Like Moony, you are right they are us all over again," Sirius said.

"He's Bill and Fleur Weasley's son. She is also of age but she will not appear on a British registry."

"Fleur!? As in Fleur Delacour?" Harry asked quickly. Bill was stunned. Ginny snorted when she saw Neville nodding. The redheaded girl had seen Fleur a lot during the Triwizard Tournament and she didn't like her at all.

"If she does not appear on our records there is no immediate danger, she is also part of the Order so I'll send someone to check on her. Mr. Weasley perhaps?" Dumbledore asked.

Bill looked terrified, but he nodded. "I'll need someone to back up my story. She may think that I'm making it up." The headmaster agreed.

"The last one is Leo Stevens."

"Hope he's not like Peter," Sirius said, growling.

"He's not, but he is a Muggleborn, and I don't know his mother's surname. Hagrid was the one to give the parents the news," Neville said.

"That can be a problem but we can do some research and find them, the Order has people who can do that. Either way there is no immediate danger there, Muggles don't appear in our books," Dumbledore said.

"All right, you can also check on Lily's and Hugo's friends, even though it is very unlikely that they were there," Neville said with a grim face. "Check for Luna Lovegood and... Hannah Abbott. They passed the consent age already, the record should be updated." A few people from the Order nodded.

Ginny didn't know much about Hannah Abbott besides remembering her wearing one of those awful Potter Stinks badges. She didn't know how her daughter or nephew could hang out with the Hufflepuff girl's children. In front of her, Ron and Harry just shrugged at one another. On the other hand, Ginny did know Luna and it was a nice surprise knowing that she would still be close to her in the future. Luna was a little odd but she was a very nice person. At least Ginny was sure now that her friend had made it out of that battle Neville had mentioned.

Neville then sighed heavily. "I have one more name, but it will be the most difficult. The mother has only finished her second year so we don't have a way to know for sure, except for the tests."

"Can we ask her? Or trick her into the tests?" Tonks asked.

"Very unlikely."

"Who is he... or she? Do we know the parents?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Well, as there are new Marauders, there is also a new Golden Trio. The Silver Trio they call it."

"Golden Trio?" Hermione asked surprisedly. Apparently the curiosity had beaten her previous shock.

Neville turned to her "You, along with Harry and Ron, were one of the central points in defeating Voldemort in my timeline. You three were called the Golden Trio after the war." The three friends were stunned, but the rest of the room not so much. After all, they now knew that Harry was the one to defeat him.

"So, who forms this new Trio? And why do they call them that?" Tonks asked.

"They are called that mostly because of their parents, and also because problems seem to chase them even when they don't intend to get into them. Silver seems more appropriate than gold too. They are Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and-" Neville stopped briefly to lower his eyes and let out a sigh, "Scorpius Malfoy."

"MALFOY!?"

"BLOODY HELL!" Shouts began to take over the room and the people who were not yelling were frowning or stunned instead. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were taken aback and their eyebrows were very high on their foreheads.

Ginny's jaw dropped open and at her side everyone seemed just as surprised, especially her father. It is not every day that you find out that your grandchildren will befriend the grandson of your kind-of-enemy.

"There has to be an error there! That can't be possible! My son wouldn't hang around Malfoy's son!" Harry yelled.

"Neither would my daughter! I would forbid that." Ron backed him up. Hermione couldn't say a word but her eyes were very big.

"Calm down everybody! I can explain," Neville said raising his arms. "Draco and Slytherin in general are not that bad in the future. With Voldemort dead and most of the Death Eaters in prison, the old discussion about blood status is barely ever mentioned," Neville said.

"Most of the Death Eaters?" Sirius asked.

Neville sighed, "Some of them were spared, Draco among them."

"WHAT!" Harry, who was still standing, yelled out loud.

"THEY SPARED HIM!? Is the Ministry still mad in your time!?" Ron shouted even more loudly.

Professor Snape looked truly surprised now.

"Mr. Malfoy is still a boy. How he can he be a Death Eater?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, he is not a Death Eater yet. He will be next year when his father is sent to Azkaban as a result of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort will want to retaliate on the family. Draco is forced to or his mother is going to be tortured."

"That doesn't make him a victim! His father is fighting against us, and he will too!" Sirius growled.

"He does, and he even comes out with a plan that no grown-up Death Eater could. He causes mayhem on the Wizarding World by the end of our sixth year at Hogwarts. Because of his actions many people became fugitives. The Trio among them."

After a deadly silence Ron spoke. "And they set him free?!"

"As I said, he never wanted to go that far. He is only a bully not a murderer. Both of his parents were being tortured by the time he was asked to finish his job, and they did help to finish the war. Draco tried to cover Harry once that he was captured, and his mother saved Harry's lifein the end."

Ginny turned to Harry then, knowing how weird those words might sound for him. He didn't look as angry as a few seconds before, but he still looked confused, out of place. The redheaded girl was confused too, she didn't know what to feel about Malfoy either. The Malfoys really had to be desperate to help Harry.

When nobody seemed willing to say anything, Neville continued, "He got a fair trial, he got pardon. Harry himself testified for him, his father wasn't that lucky." Harry's eyes widened and he exchanged weird looks with Ron.

"What happened to Lucius?" Ginny's father asked.

"When I was sent back he was still in prison." Ginny's father looked as if he was trying to feel sorry for him. "Draco is not a friend, but he is at least civilized with us now. More with Harry than with us. He knows he owes him his freedom. Draco's family is stable and he is not into anything illegal, his house is inspected by the Ministry constantly. The mark on his arm will never leave him alone."

Some of the people in the room began to actually feel sorry for the boy, and it appeared as if that included Harry too. Harry never liked the attention that everyone gave him, Ginny knew that. It must be weird for him knowing that Draco would experience that in his own way. To be pointed at and judged.

"Things are not that grim though, the mark is barely a scar now. Slytherin is not dominated by pure-bloods anymore, a few years ago it even got its first muggleborn," Neville said and a few gasps followed. "Lucius is comfortable in prison, no dementors and constant visits from his family. It's a different world." Ginny's father nodded weakly.

After a pause Albus Dumbledore talked again. "I think we need to continue with the information that we need. Mr. Longbottom, would you please tell us who Scorpius Malfoy's mother is?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

"She is indeed about to start her third year. We will need those tests," Snape addressed the headmaster.

"This is a very complicated case, as you said Mr. Longbottom. We cannot allow that child to be near Voldemort. It will be best if he doesn't know about him."

"I think that none of the people present has ways to get to her, she is in Slytherin. Severus could, but until the year starts, and that might be too late," Professor Lupin said.

"Maybe we could secure her before the year starts, with discretion," Snape added.

"SEVERUS! You are talking about kidnapping!"

Albus Dumbledore replied looking quite sad, "Minerva, this is a war, and I'm afraid that we need to consider that option. However, if anyone has a better alternative I want to hear it, I don't want to go through that path unless it is strictly necessary."

No word was heard.

Professor McGonagall seemed in deep thought, but she couldn't find a way out. Ginny couldn't believe that they didn't had a better way, it just felt wrong hearing her professors talking about kidnapping like that. Even if they were doing it for the girl's own good.

"What about Draco?" Professor Snape asked.

"We may need to protect him too. Voldemort will start asking questions once their relation appears on the records or someone finds about his son," Professor Lupin stated.

"That's only if Astoria Greengrass is indeed carrying his son," Kingsley said.

"Which I really hope is not the case," said Professor McGonagall, "Miss Greengrass is way too young for this!"

"All of them are, but we need to be prepared for whatever happens," said Ginny's father.

"Either way, we don't even have to get the boy, not unless the tests turn out to be positive, right? We only need the girl," Tonks added.

Professor Lupin shook his head. "We might need to, he could help us reach Astoria."

"Ha! Malfoy helping us, yeah right, and I'm a vampire in disguise," Ron muttered to Harry.

Silence covered the room and a few heavy sighs were heard.

"How do we do this in the first place? It's not like we have access to either of them," Tonks asked.

"They are Hogwarts students, why not schedule a meeting?" Sirius suggested.

"Perfect, we schedule a meeting with only the two of them and no parents, then they disappear mysteriously. Nobody will suspect anything. That is indeed a master plan worthy of a Ravenclaw," Snape sneered. Sirius growled and seemed ready to confront the teacher.

"Enough! I think we have an agreement on the other cases, on this particular one we will need to discuss it in more detail. I need to think about it too, it is a risky action and if we can avoid it I would prefer it that way. Mr. Longbottom, I think that this topic of the agenda has been finished, unless you have more names for us," Dumbledore said.

"I think that those are the most likely persons. However, you can also check on the records for Audrey Anderson, she's Percy's wife."

"Does he return to us?" Ginny's mother asked, putting her hand over her chest. The rest of the Weasleys focused on Neville with surprise looks.

"Yes, right in the final battle, he took down a big amount of Death Eaters. He is a great duellist, but he keeps regretting not having returned earlier." Ginny was stunned by that, when she turned to look at her brothers she noticed that they were all looking at one another quite worriedly.

"That's almost three years from now!"

"Calm down dear, he will return sooner this time." The Weasleys were sad at their father's attempts to calm their mother.

"All right, that information is enough, thank you Mrs Longbottom. If someone returns from the future that we haven't contemplated, we will try to solve the situation then. Either way, I will ask for a full report on the changes in the records in the last month and we will keep monitoring it until we are sure that nobody else has returned."

"It is the best we can do for now," Kingsley agreed.

"The records would need to be checked the days underage students turn fourteen," suggested Hermione.

"Excellent idea. We will keep that in mind," said the headmaster, making Hermione blush.

A few more comments were voiced, mostly about finding all the possible time travellers quickly. If there were more visitors on the way they needed to hurry, pregnancy symptoms were quite noticeable. Even so, Professor Dumbledore soon closed the discussion.

"Mr. Longbottom, if you want to stay for the rest of the meeting you are welcome. It won't take long though, our efforts need to be directed to the time travellers for now. I also want to have a private word with you after the meeting ends. The rest of your friends will need to leave now," the headmaster said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins exited the room after a few moments, leaving Neville behind. The first one to head upstairs was Fred, but George remained outside of the kitchen. Fred was fuming and he didn't look back.

"Did he just leave without you?" Ron asked George.

The twin nodded. "He's mad at me and I don't even know if it's really my fault. I'll need to ask your friend how this happened."

"He cannot be mad at you forever, it hasn't happened yet! And I didn't know that Fred cared so much about Angelina," Hermione said.

Everyone stared at Hermione. Ginny, unlike her, had lived with boys all of her life and she understood the problem way better. "He doesn't, he only took her to the Yule Ball and went out with her a couple of times," she said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Hermione, this is not about the girl. Fred feels betrayed." It was weird to see Ron explaining something to Hermione.

Hermione gave an odd look to Ron and then her cheeks coloured a little. Ron noticed it and he looked away blushing too. "I'm going upstairs, are you coming Ginny?" the bushy haired girl asked.

Ginny turned involuntarily to look at Harry and they both blushed. She needed to have a long conversation with Hermione, but she didn't want to leave Harry either. She wanted to see how he took the news, maybe he would even say something to her. However, at that moment the best thing that she could do was probably talk to Hermione.

"Yes sure," she said turning her red face back to Hermione and both girls walked upstairs.


	5. Incredibly Preposterous Situation

**Thanks to SilverySparks for the help with this chap**

* * *

**HERMIONE**

"That was awkward," Ginny said as soon as the door was closed.

"Awkward? Are you kidding? It's disastrous!" Hermione replied, feeling the whole weight of what was said at the meeting for the first time.

"This is not happening, this is not happening."

The girl just couldn't comprehend how it was even possible for her to be pregnant. Yes she was late, but only for a few days, nothing unusual. To Hermione, the whole idea seemed absurd, and she tried to convince herself of that.

"...physically impossible... time travel cannot do that..." she muttered.

Hermione was definitely not expecting an answer, because she never waited to listen to any of Ginny's comments on her time-travel theories. "... could not have travelled for that amount of time, they don't even exist yet, how can they appear just like that?... and how can that affect a paper on the Ministry? that's outrageo-"

"Hey!" Ginny finally yelled and Hermione was forced to stop in the middle of her sentence.

"I'm here, are we going to talk about it or are you just going to keep mumbling to yourself?" Ginny asked.

It took Hermione a couple of seconds to react, "Sorry, it's only that-"

"I know, same situation here, remember?" Ginny said. Hermione's friend didn't look happy, but she was far from being as confused and upset as Hermione was.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Ginny said after a long pause.

"I don't... it's not..." Hermione sighed heavily, "Look, there are a dozen reasons why this is not possible. It just can't be!"

"But you heard them, they did tests."

Hermione couldn't think of what to say. If she had heard correctly, those tests were conclusive. Still, she couldn't allow herself to believe it, not yet, not like that.

It was obvious that Ginny was worried too, however she was far more relaxed than Hermione. There was also a hint of hope in her eyes and Hermione thought she knew why. "You're taking this way too well," she said in a reproachful tone.

Ginny blushed. "I had a few more minutes to get used to it."

"'To get used to it'?! Don't you understand how bad this is? What about Hogwarts? How are we going to live normally now?" said Hermione, the next moment her eyes widened. "Merlin! I even have O.W.L.'s this year! What am I going to do?!" she said dropping heavily on the bed.

"Calm down, we can do this!... I hope." Ginny tried to calm down her friend, but at her last word Hermione snorted.

Ginny continued, "Look, we have mum and dad. They will help us with everything. There's also the Order, they will think on something too."

"I know, but they are your parents, they will be more worried about you. My parents are-" Hermione let her face fell upon her hands again. "What am I even going to tell them?" Hermione's parents were Muggles and the very idea of telling them frightened her.

Ginny got close to her, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "They will understand it, I know. And about mum and dad, they will support us both. You're family too, you are my sister-in-law now. You do remember that part don't you?" she asked with a grin. Hermione gasped.

At that moment she couldn't avoid thinking about Ron. Ever since she heard about the Ministry records she had been trying to leave him out of her mind, but at Ginny's comment she found that very hard. It really felt weird to think about it, last year Ron had been a prat at the Yule Ball and now it turned out that they ended up getting married. How was that possible?

_Hermione Weasley_?... was that real?

Ginny noticed her reaction. "You are not going to start snogging my brother around the house now, right? I wouldn't like that picture in my head," she said making a disgusted gesture.

"Of course not!" a very red Hermione answered right away, then her thoughts went back to Ginny's previous statement. "Do you really think that your parents will be all right with... me…"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "With you snogging Ron? I don't think that they would mind but-"

"Ginny!" Hermione rushed blushing, "I mean about the name in the records, Weasley," she finished, lowering her eyes.

"Oh that," said Ginny, trying to suppress a laugh, "Sure, where could they find a better daughter-in-law? I don't know many who can beat _the smartest witch of our age_. Besides, you're giving them a grand-kid!" she said with a mischievous grin.

"I-I-... We are not sure yet!"

"All right, we'll wait for tomorrow's tests," Ginny said but Hermione thought that the redhead was convinced of what the results would be.

For a moment both girls remained silent, then Ginny's face sobered and she talked again with a worried tone. "What really scares me is that part about twins or triplets." Hermione's eyes widened.

"One single kid is not scary?!"

"It is but I already know I have one," Ginny answered.

Hermione didn't know how to answer to that.

"At least the triplets part is not a possibility for you. Neville said you only have two kids in the future. You have Ron in your classes too. How am I going to deal with this all by myself?" Ginny said touching her belly with her right hand.

"Like he knows how to be supportive," Hermione said without being able to hide the red from her face. Both girls started laughing and a minute later, when they finally stopped, they were feeling a little relieved from the tension of their situation.

"Do you think it is true? About my name? Would it change?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged, at this point she wasn't sure what was real and what not. Her friend was handling things a lot more positively. Ginny Weasley was worried of course but there was something else, a hint of hope in her eyes.

"You look happy," Hermione said after a while.

Ginny was surprised. "Me?"

Hermione nodded. "You haven't gotten over Harry yet." It was not a question.

Hermione still remembered when she gave Ginny the advice of letting him go. Harry didn't look interested in the redhead and it appeared to Hermione that it was the best thing to do at the moment.

It took a few seconds for Ginny to answer since her eyes travelled quickly to the floor. However, when Ginny raised her head again, there was a smile on her face. "And I never will, you heard Neville," Ginny said sticking her tongue out at her.

Hermione smiled, it had been really nice to find out about that particular part of the future. Harry and Ginny did belong together after all. However things were different now, the Harry of this time didn't have feelings for Ginny and it would be a mistake from the redhead to think otherwise. Hermione didn't want Ginny to get hurt, so she decided that she would need to talk to Harry. She was not sure what she was going to say to him though. It was not an easy task, Harry was not very good with emotions and she didn't want to press him, but the situation was surely going to change things.

"What about Michael Corner?"

"Oh, I'll have to owl him." Ginny's face went serious quickly.

"You're breaking up with him in a letter?!"

"It is better than saying '_hey Michael, how was your summer? I married Harry in mine_'" Ginny said, her smile grew bigger at those words.

"Hmmmmm I suppose," Hermione said and after a pause her tone turned more serious. "Listen Ginny, I don't think that Harry has feelings for you yet. I don't want you to-"

"I know, don't worry, it's okay," Ginny answered but her voice sounded briefly sad.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's me dear," the voice of Mrs. Weasley echoed in the room as she opened the door very slowly. She closed the door and walked all the way to where both girls were sitting. "How are you two doing?" she asked.

"Fine, thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered.

"Hermione is worried about her parents," Ginny said, earning a glare from her friend.

"It's okay Hermione, they will understand. And you still have us, we will help you with everything, we are family," Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile.

Hermione nodded with a light blush while Ginny said, "I told you."

Mrs. Weasley was looking at both of them seriously. Hermione knew that she was pretty worried about what was happening. After a moment she let out a sigh and opened her arms. "Oh come here!" Mrs. Weasley said and she hugged both girls at once. "Everything will be okay, don't worry."

It felt weird at the beginning, but quickly Hermione found herself comfortable. She definitely needed her mother, but the idea of telling her parents what was happening really scared her. When they separated, Hermione noticed a couple of tears on Mrs. Weasley's face, but the red haired woman wiped them clean quickly.

"Welcome to the family dear," Ginny's mother said with a big smile.

Hermione was calming down but her thoughts were still overwhelming. She hoped that everything would be clearer the next day.

"Let's go downstairs, dinner is ready. You need some food and a good night's rest, all of this has been too much. Tomorrow we will have some answers and we'll talk as long as you want," she said and the three of them moved towards the door.

Dinner was calm. Ron, Harry, Neville and George were sitting together and they didn't even raise their eyes from the food. Apparently the twins hadn't made peace yet. Sirius tried to ask Fred about it but he couldn't get the twins to talk to each other.

"Oh come on! No one is dying, we're only having new kids. Cheer up!" Sirius yelled after a while.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Harry and Ron turned to the other side of the table but they quickly looked away when they met the girls' eyes.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Neville said. It was weird knowing that he had asked his grandmother for permission to stay with them, even when he was almost forty years old.

"It is not your fault Neville," Mrs. Weasley said.

"If I weren't here-"

"You didn't ask to be here! It was an accident," Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Molly is right Neville. If I followed your story correctly then all this happened because of little Prongslet over there." Sirius said pointing at Ginny with a spoon.

"Prongslet?" Harry asked.

"Me?" Ginny was confused.

"Not you! Your kid," Sirius said.

"Sirius Black! I don't care what happened we are not going to blame that boy!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I wasn't blaming him but Neville said that-"

"I don't care what he said. I don't want anyone saying anything like that about him! He is my grandson and he will be well received!" Mrs. Weasley reproached. Harry was very red and Hermione knew that somehow he was trying to find a way to take all the blame.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm sure that Sirius didn't mean that," Mr. Weasley added. His wife snorted.

"I really didn't mean that Harry, but it appears that your kid is definitely a prankster," Sirius said.

"Don't worry Padfoot," Harry answered. Then he turned turned to Mr. Weasley. "Ehm, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry? Is there something wrong?" the man asked curiously.

"Well, no, I was just wondering. The records, can they find something more about James from those? Something that puts him in danger?"

Many eyes turned to Mr. Weasley, but the redheaded man didn't seem worried about it. "The Records only register name and birth date. Nothing more. There is nothing to worry about. There was a time when they tracked death dates too, but that changed a couple of centuries ago."

"They did? What happened?" asked Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The Goblin Rebellions."

Harry turned to her, lost, but he was not the only one. Ron, Ginny and the twins seemed confused too.

"Don't you pay attention in History of Magic class?" Hermione asked.

Bill, who had been quiet until that point, spoke out loud. "Hermione is right. The goblins had many confrontations with wizards because of those records. Some wizards at the Ministry took advantage of the records, as soon as they found out about someone's death they would try to steal something from them. By the time the will was read, the inheritance was incomplete and the goblins had to deal with all of it. One of their victories was removing that spell from the Ministry's records," he explained.

"Oh,"

"It is a shame though, Sirius's situation might be different if that spell was still in place," said Mr. Weasley.

"It would?" asked Harry, thrilled.

"Yes, we would have a way to prove to the Ministry that Peter Pettigrew is not dead."

Harry looked disappointed, but Sirius tried to raise his spirits, promising that things would be solved eventually. Hermione showed a half smile, it did seem like everything was against Harry's godfather.

That conversation was soon left behind, and everything turned way more silent.

At one point Mrs Weasley put more food on Ginny's and Hermione's plates. The bushy haired girl tried to argue but Mrs. Weasley insisted, saying that they already had too many things going on and that the health of her grandchildren would not be another problem. A lot of faces turned red around the table.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful since no one seemed willing to start a conversation. As soon as they were finished, they decided to go upstairs to get some rest. Harry tried to say something to Ginny on their way up but as soon as he opened his mouth Ginny stopped him.

"Tomorrow," the redhead said shyly and Harry nodded, both of them blushing.

Hermione noticed how Harry let out a sigh of relief and headed upstairs. Ron followed him shortly but not without giving her a pretty strange _good night_. She wished him a good night too and red touched their faces.

It was not until Hermione was back at the bedroom that she realized that the twins hadn't talk to each other during the entire dinner.

It didn't take the girls long to fall asleep, but Hermione woke up a few times during the night, troubled by the events of the meeting. She felt a lot better in the morning but she couldn't decide if the meeting from the day before had been real or not. Hermione noticed that Ginny was already awake, which was not usual at all.

"Good morning, you're up early today," she said.

"Huh...?" Ginny turned confusedly and slowly she began to understand the words. "Oh yeah, guess so. It's hard to sleep with the whole '_you're pregnant_' thing," she said trying to smile. Hermione felt instantly heavier at that. She hadn't been dreaming.

"So how are you feeling about it today?"

"I don't know, I cannot quite believe it yet. It's like... I don't know," she said.

"Well first we need to know the situation entirely, so hopefully today's tests will help us with that," Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

Ginny moved oddly and then the girl stormed towards the bathroom. "Ow... Not again," was all what Hermione was able to hear her say.

When they reached the table Harry, Neville and Sirius were already there as well as Ginny's mother. As soon as she saw them she put well served plates on their places and they began another awkward meal. Ginny got special treatment at breakfast again since she was not feeling that well yet. Hermione wondered if she would be in the same condition soon. Some kind of food made her stomach twist a little but from that to feeling pregnant there was a long way to go. It was all too difficult to believe.

Across the table George was questioning Neville about Angelina, it was really suspicious that the round-faced boy hadn't cleared that up yet.

"You're hiding something," George said.

"Er... no. He is okay with you in the future. Give him some time."

Moments later as they were just finishing their food, Ginny turned to her mother, "Err... Mum, Can I use Errol? I need to send this."

A piece of paper was on Ginny's hand, which Hermione recognized as the letter she had written to Michael Corner the night before. The redhead had struggled a lot to find the right words, and in her situation who wouldn't? Even so Ginny ended up making an appropriately brief version of what she needed to say.

"A letter? What is it dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Hermione noticed Ginny's nervous glimpses at Harry as if the girl was feeling weirdly guilty. She really didn't want Harry to know about Michael, at least not yet since he could eventually find out once they returned to Hogwarts. Hermione tried to convince her to tell Harry quickly and the redhead had agreed reluctantly to tell him before heading back to school.

"It's... important," Ginny insisted turning a little red, by then even Ron was looking at her suspiciously.

Mrs Weasley seemed to notice that her daughter wanted privacy so she gave her a weak smile. "We can talk about it after breakfast, is that okay?" Ginny nodded.

About an hour later Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Hermione headed to meet Madam Pomfrey. On the way out, Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron looked at each other with queer expressions. It was not difficult to guess that the boys were having a hard time in deciding what to say and they ended up with the weirdest '_Good luck'_ that Hermione had ever heard. Both girls thanked them but only Ginny was smiling.

A couple of aurors joined them making the whole situation more tense. Apparently the Order was completely focused on this task, Neville's arrival and what came later had changed plans greatly for everyone.

Hogwarts was not itself with its halls so empty but at least Dumbledore said that they could trust Madam Pomfrey. The healer was waiting for them at the entrance. Madam Pomfrey tried to sound reassuring but Hermione didn't miss the analysing looks she was throwing at them.

The tests included a potion and her blood as an ingredient, which didn't surprise Hermione since she had read all about that potion the night before – she had wanted to be sure of the procedure. The girl didn't took her eyes off the mix as Madam Pomfrey was making it, which made the healer rather uneasy.

Soon everything was ready, but when Madam Pomfrey said that she could send the results to Professor Dumbledore as soon as they were ready Hermione insisted on waiting for them there, one or two hours were not that long after all. Also, she didn't want to move her eyes away from that potion, she wanted to be sure, she needed to know.

"I'm not good with these things," Ginny said after a while.

"The tests?" Mrs Weasley asked surprisedly. Hermione turned too, the tests had not been painful.

"No, waiting."

Mrs Weasley smiled. "It's okay, I already told you that we will do this together."

It was more than two hours later when Madam Pomfrey got back. As soon as they saw her walk towards the potion the three of them jumped up from the bench they were sitting on.

The healer nodded, the potions were ready.

"Well I think that we can start with Miss Weasley since she already knows some part of this." Ginny nodded. At the mention of her name Hermione wondered how much Dumbledore had really told her.

"We don't have much news with you," she proceeded, "You are definitely pregnant, I confirmed that, but you are carrying a single child." Ginny let out a sigh and thanked the healer.

"Now, Miss Granger. I hope you are prepared for this. Congratulations, you are also expecting a single baby."

Hermione's face sobered and she moved closer to get a better view at the cauldron. Both potions had an equal shade of purple that she remembered being mentioned in the book she had read the previous night. She paled. Hermione had known that it was a possibility but she had been waiting for the results before actually deciding what she was going to do. Now it was completely real, she had to talk to her parents and prepare herself for a very different Hogwarts.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked when she noticed her reaction.

"Yes," she said in a quiet tone.

"Don't worry, I'll help you all the way. You'll see that everything turns out all right," Mrs Weasley said and hugged her tightly. Hermione hugged her back for a long time. "I have some experience, you know."

Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"Now let's inform the fathers."

Madam Pomfrey of course gave them a full list of recommendations and even one or two potions to keep things in order. She mentioned another potion for morning sickness, but unfortunately for Ginny it was better not to drink that too often. Hermione listened carefully to her, as if the matron was another teacher.

Not much was said as they left the Hospital Wing but a few reassuring smiles were exchanged. Something then turned real in Hermione's head, an idea became an unavoidable truth.

Rose.

Hermione now knew that she had a daughter on the way and she didn't have an idea of what she was feeling. It was all pure confusion. It wasn't Rose's fault though, and the only thing Hermione was sure of was that she really wished that she could tell her that.

Moments later they were back at Grimmauld Place.

Harry's and Ron's reactions couldn't have been more different. Harry already knew he had a kid on the way so he even managed to say a few supporting words to Ginny. Ron on the other hand looked like he was going to pass out but Harry kept him on his feet.

"Here, we got the Hogwarts letters," Harry said as he passed an envelope to Ginny. The girl smiled as he handed her the piece of paper.

The envelop was labelled to _Miss G. Weasley_, which was totally expected. Ginny's birthday was the next day and if her name was going to change it wouldn't be until then. Ginny's expression was unreadable but Hermione knew that she was thinking about it too.

Suddenly she got nervous, what would her envelope say? Would it confirm what she had heard last night?

"The address is incomplete, I guess it's because of the Fidelius Charm," Harry added.

"Can I have mine?" Hermione asked Harry as Ron was starting to recover. She knew that information about classes and books would be a good way to distract her mind from everything that was happening, besides she wanted to see that label already.

"I don't have it, the owl was willing to give me Ginny's but not yours."

"Why?... so where's...?" Hermione started but then something clicked in her head and she turned to look at Ron. "You have it?" Ron nodded.

"Here," he said weakly as he passed her the letter. Hermione looked at him with a blank expression.

At that moment Neville came into the room. "Hi, Congratulations Hermione!" he said.

Hermione was surprised. "How did you know about the results?" she asked but then she realized that maybe Madam Pomfrey had already told Dumbledore and the information could have reached Neville quickly.

Neville looked confused though. "The results? Oh no, I don't-" then he understood and a smile popped out of his face. "I didn't know, I was talking about... Oh you know what? Why don't you open that letter already?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at the letter in her hands.

**Mrs H. Weasley**

**First Floor Bedroom**

Hermione sighed. It was real, it was not that surprising now but it was still something. It was the first time she saw her name like that. Hermione opened the letter then she quickly understood what Neville had congratulated her for.

"I'm a prefect!" she said. With all the commotion she had forgotten that this year was prefect's appointment. A light smile appeared on her face.

"How do you...?" Ron started asking Neville but then he stopped. "Oh never mind!"

"This is wonderful! I was hoping to be one, after all I think that I'm doing pretty well but I wasn't sure, I-"

"Hermione, calm down! We know, congratulations!" Ginny said, grinning.

"Did you...?" Hermione quickly turned to look at Harry and Ginny followed her smiling.

Harry's expression sobered though and he shook his head very slowly, nodding at Ron. Hermione turned to look at the redhead still not registering what was happening.

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.

"Can you believe it? I thought it was going to be Harry-" Ron said, regaining a little colour on his face.

"I-" said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I... well... wow! Well done, Ron! That's really -"

"Unexpected," said Ginny, clearly surprised.

"No," said Hermione, blushing harder than ever, "no it's not... Ron's done loads of... he's really..."

"A wonderful husband?" George said as he entered the room.

Hermione blushed so deeply that everyone there noticed it, she didn't find an answer for that. Ginny and Harry were smirking.

"Come on! Mum says lunch is ready," George said.

When they entered the kitchen Ron was surprised by the big hug he received from his mother. Apparently Fred who was already sitting next to Sirius had told him about the letter. Mrs Weasley saw Hermione and soon she included her in the hug. Hermione was completely red when she was released.

"I'm very proud of you!" Mrs Weasley said as she served lunch, "Of both of you! I'll get you something special this year when I go for the school supplies, you think about it."

"Could it be a new broom?" Ron asked doubtful.

Mrs Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive.

"Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Only - a new one for a change..."

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, then smiled.

"Of course you can... we'll talk about which one later." Ron smiled widely at this.

"What about you Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Hermione was surprised, "But, Mrs Weasley, you don't have to. I'm-"

"Nonsense! You're my daughter now and you'll get something. You think about it!" Mrs Weasley said.

"You better not argue," Ginny whispered to her.

Hermione nodded, blushing, and continued eating.

"Neville, I don't get it," Harry said, "I think I remember you saying that we wouldn't get the letters until the end of the month."

"You are right, last time we got our fifth year letters only one day before the Hogwarts trip," Neville answered.

"Something changed?" Hermione asked, it was obvious that things were going to change and much more bigger things too, still it felt like the unavoidable disruption of the timeline was hitting them.

Neville nodded. "It was Professor Dumbledore's idea but I can't talk about it yet. Now we need to focus on Hermione's parents."

Hermione paralysed at those words, "My parents?"

"Yes, you need to talk to them today. Two days from now is Harry's hearing and we will tell the world that Harry is married. Investigations will be made and your parents need to give you their consent for your marriage before that. If the Ministry finds out that you are married but you don't have the consent of your parents then we would be in trouble."

A silence fell on everybody as they realized how little time they had left. Hermione wanted to argue but she knew that there was no other way out, so she nodded.

"Relax Hermione, they will understand," said Harry.

"I don't believe that," Neville interrupted and then all the eyes on the room fixed on him. "You cannot tell them about me or the future."

"What? But she has to, how could she explain otherwise?" Ginny asked and Hermione was glad that she did because she was way too stunned to say it.

"The Ministry is not the only problem, Voldermort will find this suspicious too," Neville said, causing a few people to flinch on the kitchen. "They have means to get things out of people, Hermione's parents shouldn't know about me. They need to know the same as the Ministry."

"We cannot let him get near Hermione's parents!" Harry stood up.

"We need to protect them!" Hermione yelled with fear on her eyes.

"There are many wards around their house and we are doing everything we can to protect them," Neville continued, "Still we cannot be sure, we are in a war and you know that no one is safe now. He may even have people at the Ministry, he could send someone to make an _official check_ and force things out of your parents."

"That's awful! We have to do something!" Mrs Weasley spoke now.

"Unfortunately we cannot do anything more than what we are already doing and Hermione knows that."

It was hard to find an argument about that. She knew that her parents were in danger but not in more danger than the entire Magic Community. "What if we send them away? Like to another country?"

"I don't think that would be the right thing to do," Sirius added, "That will be suspicious and there is always the possibility that the Ministry or Voldemort may find them. We cannot protect them from that far away."

"The situation is not as risky as it sounds," Neville added, "Even if he manages to get to them he won't do anything besides interrogation. Not now."

"How can you know that?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure of course, but I know that he is undercover, he finds useful that the entire Magic Community don't believe you. He doesn't want anyone thinking that he is alive at this moment." Neville answered.

Hermione knew that she didn't have any way out of it. "And what should I say to them then?"

"A believable story for the Ministry, you are pregnant and you want to get married. You need their consent today," Neville said.

"I need to tell them that I want to do it? Without explaining the time travel? But I would need to tell them that I'm-"

Neville nodded. "The four of you will need to pull that act in front of the Ministry and at Hogwarts when it is time. You might as well start today," he said.

Hermione paled as she turned to look at Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said looking at Harry who was as confused as he was.

"Oh come on ickle Ronnie! It's pretty easy, he wants you to say that you're in lo-o-o-o-ove," George said dragging the word as much as he could.

It was obvious that they would need to pull an act at Hogwarts, there was no other way, however with the whole problem they had kind of forgotten about something that felt so many days away. Hermione had been thinking that she was going to say the truth to her parents at least.

"But... But..." Ron mumbled looking at Hermione.

"If you have a better idea to avoid suspicions that explains the marriage and the pregnancy I want to hear it," Neville said.

There was a moment of silence after which Mrs Weasley spoke. "I think he is right dear," she said.

"That's what we need to do," Neville insisted.

"Okay," Hermione said, lowering her eyes. It was really hard not to think about the reaction that her parents would surely have about the pregnancy part. They had always been very supportive, even when her first Hogwarts letter came, but this time it was different. Hermione was really afraid of what they might think.

Suddenly she found herself thinking on Rose. Her thoughts were not about anything in particular, not good thoughts but not bad either. Only the girl, Rose. It was a beautiful name.

Hermione tried to feel more hopeful, maybe if things turned out well her parents would be smiling when Rose arrived. It felt unbelievable but they were getting a granddaughter, it was weird just to think of it.

"You need to go upstairs to prepare yourself dear," Mrs Weasley said as soon as she saw that Hermione's plate was empty.

Hermione nodded and Ginny followed her.

"They will understand you, you always say that they are very comprehensive," Ginny said.

As she tried to pick her clothes, Hermione tried to convince herself that Ginny was right and that everything was going to be all right. Moments later she went down to discover that Mr Weasley was already there to take her to her parents' house.

"I'll be with you every moment, if things get ugly I guess I'll get the worst part," Mr Weasley said trying to sound reassuring. Hermione smiled at him thankfully.

"Good luck, Hermione" Harry and Neville said.

"Good luck sis," Fred and George said at the same time. They were still not talking to each other and when Fred realized it he turned away.

"They will believe you," said Ginny giving her a quick encouraging hug.

Hermione nodded to them. "Come on Ron, let's go!" she said looking at the redhead and the most terrified expression appeared on Ron's face.

"M-Me?"

"Of course! You were not thinking that I can tell my parents that I want to marry you without you being there, are you? They will be expecting you!" Hermione reproached.

Ron turned around trying to find someone to help him but he didn't find any way out. Harry was trying to look away since he clearly didn't want to be in the middle of that argument, Ginny was frowning and Ron's parents had a look that said that they were on Hermione's side.

"Ronald Weasley! You are going to go with her. So, if you need something from upstairs hurry up, there's not much time left!" Mrs Weasley finally broke the silence.

"But I-I..." Ron was completely pale.

"There's no other option son," Mr Weasley added.

"Oh don't be a baby! They're not Death Eaters, they're only your in-laws!" Ginny said pushing Ron towards the door and much closer to Hermione.

Hermione's frown disappeared as she looked at Mrs Weasley. "Thank you for everything, we'll be back as soon as we've calmed them."

"It's okay, you go and tell them that I say hello and that we support both of you entirely," Mrs Weasley answered.

A smile appeared on her face and the two Mrs Weasleys hugged again. Then the girl turned back to Ron who was still looking scared, with a pleading look in his eyes. Hermione snorted and took a deep breath, then she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him out of the door.


	6. The Grangers

**Thanks again to SilverySparks who helped put this chap in shape.**

* * *

**RON**

"Do we really need to do this?"

"Yes Ron, we really need to do this," a very annoyed Hermione replied as they walked away from Grimmauld Place.

"But... really? Now?" Ron was very nervous of what would happen if they went to Hermione's house, after all he had just been told that he was going to be the father of Hermione's daughter and he didn't have a clue of how her parents would react to that.

"Shh! This is not the place," Ron's father said, turning to both sides of the street trying to ensure that no eavesdroppers were around.

Hermione glared at Ron and then they continued walking over the pavement without saying another word to each other. All that time Ron never took his eyes off the girl who was supposed to be his wife now. Even thinking about it seemed crazy for him; he'd never had a girlfriend before and suddenly he was married, and not just to any girl but to Hermione.

_Merlin! I'll go nuts with this_, Ron thought.

Quickly they found a dark alley and Ron's father guided them into it. "I think this is a good spot to do it," he said.

"Do what?" Ron asked.

"We need to travel somehow, now hold on tightly," Ron's father said, extending an arm to them.

"Are we going to apparate?" Ron had travelled by side along apparition before but it was never a pleasant sensation.

His father nodded impatiently. "Hurry up, the sooner we leave the better."

"Do we really need to do this today? I mean... I don't know what I'm supposed to say!"

"It has to be today son, we already discussed this," his father answered, "Harry's hearing is just around the corner and you heard that we need the approval from Hermione's parents by then, it would be very suspicious if it wasn't like that."

Ron lowered his eyes, he didn't have a way out of this.

"Uh... Mr Weasley?"

"Yes Hermione? Is there something wrong?"

"The side along apparition, is it harmful for her? I mean for Rose," Hermione said as her eyes and hands paid immediate attention to her belly, her cheeks coloured a bit.

Ron turned very red but he was unable to stop staring at her, amazed that his daughter was in there.

"As far as I know it is perfectly safe, I would be very careful also, after all we are talking about my granddaughter." Ron's father smiled lightly, Ron and Hermione turned even redder.

The girl didn't look convinced so he continued, "You just used apparition to go to Hogwarts, you should know it is okay."

"I know it, it's only that-" Hermione said.

The redheaded man understood her perfectly, "You want more time, to think about what to say."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, If you prefer it we can make the trip by Muggle ways," Ron's father proposed.

Hermione sighed with relief, "That would be much better, thanks."

"It's okay Hermione, I know that it is more comfortable for you, besides you could teach me a thing or two about Muggle travelling while we are at it," he finished with excitement.

She nodded cheerfully, "Of course, thank you Mr Weasley!"

"Don't worry about it, we Weasleys always take care of our own and you are family now," he said. They soon got out of the alley with Ron and Hermione still looking pretty red.

"We need to do it fast," he continued, "I don't think they are checking on Muggles but it would be best to have an eye open. If it comes to it I would apparate both of you out."

Hermione nodded seriously.

Minutes later they got into one of those two floor red vehicles, Ron was so confused that he barely paid attention to it. Ron's father didn't feel the same way so he kept asking all kinds of things to Hermione about Muggle transportation. Ron fell heavily on a seat a few places away from them, giving him the perfect opportunity to absorb everything that was going on.

Things were completely messed up and the worst part of it was that it appeared like there was no way back; even this morning he found it very difficult to have a real conversation with Harry and the few things that they exchanged were short and very awkward. Ron didn't want to lose him, he was his best mate after all, still every time he saw Harry it was hard not to think that he was the guy who got Ginny pregnant.

Blaming Harry was not a solution, nothing of what was happening was his fault; but that didn't make things easier. Ron actually felt that things couldn't be weirder since Harry was supposed to be his best mate and Ginny was his little sister, there was surely something not right there.

Ron snorted helplessly. This is all because of Harry's kid and that bloody thing he did, Ron thought remembering Neville's story and how it changed everything.

Just a couple of days ago the cleaning in the house seemed like the worst thing that could've happened to Ron, but now he was heading to Hermione's house to tell her parents that he wanted to get married to her; and that was definitely not the way things were supposed to be. If only Neville hadn't come here, Ginny wouldn't be pregnant and Ron would be trying to have some fun at her birthday the next day, as it should be. Birthdays were a good thing, there were always loads of food and presents on them and, in some cases, some weird explosions caused by Fred and George; but not even that was likely to happen now with the twins not talking to each other. Everything was upside down.

Ron moved his hands up to his head frustrated of not knowing what he was supposed to do or what everyone else was expecting of him, especially Hermione.

"Ron!"

The redheaded boy almost jumped on his seat. "Huh?" he asked moving his head around. That was Hermione's voice but when he looked up she was not on her seat anymore, and neither was his father.

"Ron!"

He finally found them near the door and when his father met his eyes he yelled at him, "Come on son, this is our stop!" he said with a huge smile.

They didn't take much time to get on a different bus, which seemed pretty odd to Ron, he couldn't understand why they had to take two of those red buses when the first one seemed pretty able to take them all the way to their destination.

"Pay attention! The last thing we need right now is you getting lost around the city," Hermione said as she sat down again.

Ron nodded very fast.

Hermione, that was a topic he had been trying not to think too much about. Their situation was the exact same one as Harry and Ginny and still it felt so different. They were married now, like currently married, in fact they had been married for a month and he hadn't known anything about it until last night. It was all chaos in his head but even if it was too much to take there was something inside him that kept telling him that being married to Hermione might not be a bad thing after all.

Ron didn't know what to do, he wanted things to be as they were before Neville arrived. He didn't want to be married or to have a baby yet, but it didn't feel like he had a choice now. His thoughts kept running in his mind and once in a while he even stared at the bushy haired girl in front of him, trying to explain to himself how something like that could be inside her, a baby.

Hermione turned once and found Ron staring, which caused him to almost jump on his seat. "We're almost there. Be ready," she said.

"Yeah, sure!" he answered.

Almost there. Hermione's house. Her parents.

Ron gulped.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I don't know what to say! Harry's hearing is still two days away," he asked once they got out of the second vehicle.

"You already know the plan," Hermione answered, frowning.

"The plan? I-"

Hermione stopped suddenly and turned to face Ron, which made him even more afraid of his situation. "Look Ron, I'm not liking this any more than you are, but we have to do it. If we don't, my parents will be in great danger, is that what you want?" she finished daring him to give her a wrong answer.

"Of course not!" Ron said promptly, his father was looking away since he didn't want to participate in the discussion.

"Are you going to do this then?"

Ron was trapped; he didn't want to do it but if he didn't then something could happen to Hermione's parents and he couldn't allow that.

He sighed and nodded slowly with his eyes locked on the floor.

"Good!" she said and they continued their way. Ron didn't understand how it was possible that she was mad at him even when he had agreed with her.

After a few seconds of silence Ron decided that the best thing that he could do was to cooperate. "What should I say?" he asked heavily.

"You know that," she answered shortly.

"But how? I mean... I don't know how to make them believe that I'm... that I'm-"

"-in love with me?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow, she was slightly pink.

Ron nodded. That was the plan and there was no way around it, Ron was afraid of messing things up now that Hermione had reminded him of the possible consequences on her parents.

"Don't worry son, everything will be all right. They are going to be expecting you to be nervous," Ron's father said, "Just don't contradict us, we'll do most of the talking either way."

"You are?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes, but they will still ask you questions," Hermione said.

Ron paled, "Like what?"

"Answer them honestly and you'll be okay."

"Honestly?" Ron asked, ironically. The plan was not being honest.

Hermione snorted, "You know what I mean, say exactly what you would say if you were- you know." Her cheeks coloured a bit.

Ron's mind was blank, he had never had a girlfriend before so he didn't have a clue what love felt like. The worst thing was that he couldn't even ask his father about it since Hermione was there and Ron didn't want her listening to that.

In that moment he wondered if Hermione was having the same problems. However, the doubt vanished from his head when he remembered her dancing with Viktor Krum. That very memory of Hermione laughing with Krum made him feel ill, so he looked away frowning.

"What?" Hermione asked noticing his reaction.

"Nothing," he snorted.

Viktor Krum had the fame and fortune of being an international Quidditch player, which didn't impress Ron anymore; in fact, all of the admiration he had once had for him had disappeared the moment he took Hermione to last year's Yule Ball. Krum had taken advantage of who he was to fool Hermione and Ron couldn't be okay with that, he was another snotty git, just like Malfoy.

"That's it," Hermione said then pointing to a two story building, only a few houses away.

Hermione's house. Neat, nice and with the grass perfectly mowed.

_That's way too close!_ he shouted to himself, it was possible that he could be trembling now.

Ron's father must've noticed his eyes widening since he put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry son, everything will turn out all right."

"I think I can convince them." It appeared to Ron that Hermione was talking more herself than to them, which didn't calm him at all.

"What if you can't?"

"I'll do it! But you could help me by acting like you really believe in this."

"And how can I do that?"

"Oh forget it!" Hermione said and, with a quick movement, she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him towards the main door. Ron was not ready.

"Speak clearly and slowly son," his father murmured as Hermione raised her hand towards the doorbell.

"No! Wait!" Ron tried to stop her, he was definitely not ready. It was too late though.

RING

Hermione pulled Ron closer to her and held him there with both hands. It was awkward for them but Ron didn't miss how soft and warm Hermione's hands felt. Ron's father was trying to be helpful by staying close behind, holding their shoulders in a supporting manner.

"Everything will be fine, you are a Weasley," Ron heard his father whisper to Hermione, she smiled at him and turned her eyes back to the door.

Ron was staring at the door too, he could almost imagine it opening heavily and slowly with a creaking noise. It didn't happen that way though, instead the door opened on a quick and light movement.

"Oh! Hermione?" asked the brown haired woman who opened the door.

"Hi mum," Hermione said in a very calm and cheerful voice.

"I wasn't expecting you darling! I thought that you were not going to return until next year! It is wonderful to see you," Mrs Granger said and she rushed to hug her daughter, but stopped halfway when she noticed that Ron's hand was being strongly clenched by Hermione.

"Oh," she said quietly as she turned to look at Ron and then to her daughter, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Mum, do you remember Ron?" Hermione said turning to look at the red haired boy.

"Oh, I do," Mrs Granger said as the smile returned to her face wider than ever, Hermione was smiling too. "Nice to see you again Ron."

Ron almost jumped when he was mentioned. "Er.. Hi Mrs Gra-anger" he said.

Mrs Granger smiled back at Ron and then turned her attention somewhere else. "Arthur, it's good having you here also."

"Good morning Helen, I hope we are not interrupting anything."

"Of course not Arthur, please come in!" she said moving backwards to let them pass. "John! we have visitors!" she yelled.

Then the cheerful woman guided them towards the living room. "Can I bring you anything to drink Arthur?"

"A glass of water would be lovely," Ron's father said.

"Sweetheart, do you want something too? Ron?"

"I'm fine, Mum."

"I-I-I'm good, than-nk you Mrs Gra-anger" Ron said nervously, earning a look from Hermione, at that point he wasn't sure if he was sweating or not.

_This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea_, Ron repeated to himself as he sat down on the couch next to Hermione, they were still holding hands and of course that didn't go unnoticed by Mrs Granger, who was beaming. Hermione on the other hand was looking at her feet, her cheeks were slightly pink.

It didn't take long for John Granger to arrive at the living room, he was smiling when he greeted everyone but that soon changed when he discovered that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. The serious expression on Mr Granger's face made Ron panic in the inside, knowing that the worst was yet to come.

"We are happy to have you here sweetheart but this is unexpected, you didn't even let us know that you were coming. Is there something wrong?" Mr Granger asked once he was comfortably seated next to his wife. He was slightly taller than his wife and his hair was brown too; however, his eyes were brown while Mrs Granger's were green.

Ron saw his father turning his face to look at Hermione. "I don't think that _wrong_ is the right way to define it John, it is a delicate situation though. Hermione would you explain?"

The Grangers' eyes moved to their daughter, who took a deep breath and gripped Ron's hand more firmly, "Mum, Dad, this is Ron, you know him," she stopped briefly moving her eyes to Ron, "he's my boyfriend."

Ron was so surprised that he became suddenly afraid that his reaction could have been noticed by Hermione's parents. He knew her words made perfect sense since they were there to ask permission to get married, still he had never imagined that Hermione Granger would be calling him her boyfriend.

"Well that's no surprise," Mrs Granger said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come on dear, you have been talking about him a lot recently and you are also holding hands."

"I-I-I haven't!" Hermione was red now and Ron's eyes were weirdly set on her.

"Yes you have," Mr Granger replied as he turned to look at Ron then he smiled a little, returning his eyes to his daughter, "So, when did this happen?"

"A couple of months ago," she answered quickly.

Ron nodded. _Don't contradict her_, he thought.

"Well if you are okay with that then there's no problem with us sweetheart," Mr Granger said, "Right dear?."

"Of course not, not a problem at all, Ron is a good young man," Mrs Granger agreed still smiling.

"Just take care of our daughter Ron and we are going to be fine," he said.

Ron nodded knowing that if he tried to talk right then he would probably choke.

"But sweetheart, why didn't you tell us before? You know we like Ron, you make a cute couple," Mrs Granger finished, beaming.

Ron and Hermione blushed.

"I agree with that of course," Ron's father said with a big smile while Mr Granger nodded slowly.

Hermione spoke next still quite red, "Yes I know but I... I wanted Ron to come too Mum," she said squeezing Ron's hand lightly. "We have something important to ask to you, right Ron?" she asked to him putting a heavy look on her red face.

"Eh... right!" Ron answered quickly.

"What is it?" Mrs Granger asked puzzled.

"Ron and I- We are..." Hermione seemed nervous and she took a long time to finish her sentence, "-in love."

After a very long and awkward silence on the room the Grangers turned to look at Ron. He didn't notice until he felt Hermione's elbow on his ribs.

"Yes I do,... We... we are in love." Ron managed to say nodding, his eyes very big.

"Oh, well, are you sure honey? Love is a big word." asked Hermione's mother.

"I am sure mum and it's not like I just met Ron, I have been in love with him long before we started dating." Hermione struggled to say the last part of her sentence. Ron on the other hand was completely shocked. Even when he knew all of this was an act, hearing Hermione say those things was very strange for him. Somehow he liked hearing her say that.

"We just want you to be happy, sweetheart." Mr Granger said with a calm voice, "Just take it easy and don't forget about school, you are still very young."

Hermione sent a worried look to Ron's father, then turned back to her father, "We are very sure of this. There are younger couples out there, especially in our world. I have read about some cases."

Ron knew that tone and he knew that Hermione was talking to her parents as if she was explaining them something from a book. The Grangers looked confused though, as if they didn't know were their daughter was going with that argument.

"We may not know that world but we certainly know about love dear. Love is a wonderful thing, just don't take it lightly," Mrs Granger insisted.

"We are not taking it lightly mum, this is the way we have felt for a while now," Hermione said, not letting go of Ron's hand.

Ron was feeling more nervous than ever. He didn't know if he was supposed to say something, and by the looks of it, his father appeared to be wondering the exact same thing.

Mr. Granger sighed, "So you came all the way here to let us know that you have a boyfriend that you have just started dating, and that you are in love with him? Am I right?" he asked, "If you are sure then I think I'm fine with that."

"Not entirely."

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Mr Granger asked confusedly.

"Ron is my boyfriend and I do love him very much..."

"And?"

"We came here to say..., sorry I meant to ask for something else." Ron's heart stopped for a moment, this was it.

Mr Granger didn't say anything, his expression showed that he was waiting for the full story.

"Ron?" Hermione said, turning to her red haired husband.

Ron paled at once. He put a finger on his chest completely lost, he hadn't expected to say that, they had promised that he was not going to talk.

Hermione nodded impatiently with a severe look on her eyes, "Yes you, you know what we came here to ask for."

"Well Ron?" Mr Granger asked and Ron turned towards him with a terrified expression.

"Eh... Er... I- well how do I-" he started mumbling without knowing how to ask for it, scratching the back of his head.

Hermione squeezed his hand more firmly, "It is a simple question just say it," she whispered.

"Well, we want... to get married." he finished and he immediately felt a desire to close his eyes, he stopped though, this was going to be way harder than he thought.

The Grangers were perplexed.

"We are in love and we really want to do this," Hermione hurried up in quick phrase, "we want your permission and before you say anything, I want you to know that we are perfectly aware that this is a big decision, that we-"

"You are not really serious, right?" Mrs Granger asked, stopping her daughter in mid-sentence.

"Yes we are," she answered calmly.

"But this does not make any sense! You are still in school."

"Mum please, we need to do this," Hermione pleaded.

"And why do you '_need_' to do this?" Mr Granger spoke quietly which Ron felt was not a good thing.

"We love each other!"

"That's not enough, you can wait."

"We don't want to wait!"

"It doesn't matter, you have a home and Ron has a home also, neither of you has a job which I think it is needed in both worlds." Mr Granger said.

That was true and Ron hadn't thought about that before. He was soon going to be a father and his daughter was going to require things, Ron didn't know how he was going to get those things for her. He was not Harry or Krum, he had no money or anything to offer to his future daughter. Ron was suddenly afraid of Hermione regretting being married to him, he thought that surely _the brightest witch of her age_ had better options.

A dark shadow passed across Ron's face as he felt his chest compress.

"John, I know that this is a difficult situation but I have been around them for years. I really believe that they can do this and it is their decision," Ron's father said.

"What?! You are supporting them?"

"Yes I am, and Molly is too"

"That's insane! Hermione is fifteen for god's sake! Are you going to say that this is something normal in the Wizarding World? As we have been told of other things? Get married at that age?" Mrs Granger said.

Ron's father tried to find the best tone to answer, "No it is not, but we do marry much sooner than Muggles I believe, most of the couples get married shortly after they finish Hogwarts."

"Hermione doesn't need to get married yet and still according to you they are very young," Mr Granger replied, "I won't approve, there is no valid reason to do this even if they are really in love as they say."

"There wouldn't be a problem at school, they could still attend and they would be there most of the time."

"I don't care Arthur! They can well wait."

"They don't need to wait John, and I believe that if-"

"NO! I already told you Arthur, I don't care. I thought you were a reasonable man, I was wrong."

"DAD!" Hermione yelled, she had been following the conversation with the greatest attention until she finally decided to talk, her distress was clear.

"We are not saying no dear, just not now. It's too soon." Mrs Granger used a softer tone on her, "You can wait a few years and, if you and Ron still feel the same, then we will be more than happy to have a wedding."

"You don't understand!"

"I think that we are the only ones here that do understand. What about your studies? That's what you need to focus on now. I don't say this a lot but it appears that you are not thinking clearly here." Mr Granger said.

Hermione seemed hit by that argument but she didn't give up. "I am, school wouldn't be a problem I promise, Hogwarts is very-"

"Stop it, we are not going to do it. We have let you live your life but this... no, just no. We are not going to-"

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione shouted stopping him at once, then her hands moved quickly to cover her mouth.

Silence surrounded the room as the Grangers tried to understand what was going on; it was as if time had suddenly stopped right after Hermione finished talking. Ron was terrified; even when he already knew that Hermione was pregnant, he couldn't avoid to be worried about what was going to happen next.

"You are... p-pregnant!?" Mrs Granger asked, she was looking very pale. "That's not possible."

"It is." Hermione answered heavily.

"Are you... sure?" her mother insisted, very afraid of the answer.

"Yes we are sure, I took some tests."

"Oh, but why did you do this?! I thought that you knew better," Mrs Granger said looking disappointed and worried at the same time.

"Mum everything will be all right, don't worry."

"And how exactly is this going to be all right young lady?!" Mr Granger asked without taking his eyes away from Ron, "Do you have a way to take care of this baby? Money? Time?!"

Ron knew that Mr Granger was very far from being happy but he had to answer honestly, Hermione said so, "No" he said quietly. Not having money was hitting him again. He was no Krum, he was no Harry. The Grangers were surely thinking that he was not good enough for Hermione. Maybe they were right.

"Of course you don't! And getting married won't help with that. It is clearly the wrong thing to do," Ron gulped, this was not going well at all. "I don't know what to say to you Ron, I'm trying to understand this but I think that you are far from the good boy that we thought you were."

"Dad!"

"John, please let me explain," Ron's father said, "I have talked to the headmaster and he says this won't be a problem at all, Hogwarts will provide food and a home for all of them."

"But what about clothes? What about time? A child needs attention and many more things that they don't have!" Mrs Granger insisted.

"Molly and I would help them as much as we can with that."

"Arthur, I don't know if this is another difference between us, but I don't think that you fully realize what is happening here." Mr Granger added glaring at Ron who was pale.

"We do John, Molly and I already talked with them. We already had some time to assimilate this. Things cannot be changed now, we need to help them."

Mr Granger sent him a weird look like trying to believe what he was saying. "This shouldn't have happened in the first place. God, they're only fifteen!"

"Dad, this is only our fault, not Mr Weasley's!" Hermione said.

Hermione's father continued, "Either way we are very disappointed." Hermione was surprised by this and Ron could tell that she was really hurt by those words. Ron looked at her sad brown eyes for a moment and suddenly he was feeling guilty for something that he didn't do.

"Hermione hasn't done anything wrong!" Ron raised his voice, surprising even Hermione and his father.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Both of you did wrong, you should've known that it was too soon," Mrs Granger said.

Ron didn't know what to say; he was supposed to be afraid and Hermione was supposed to do the talking, but he couldn't stay there doing nothing while Hermione took the blame. She never failed to anyone and she clearly didn't deserve being reproached by something she didn't do. He always made a lot of mistakes, he knew that, but not her.

"This was my fault," Ron said, putting his hands away from Hermione to focus in Hermione's parents.

"Ron, please! Leave it," Hermione said.

"But- "

"It was my fault too," she insisted looking him in the eyes and it was clear what she was trying to say. They couldn't forget about the plan now.

"Ron..." Mr Granger said catching Ron's attention immediately.

"Yes... sir?" he asked without knowing what Hermione's father was going to say next.

"I'm glad you are trying to defend our daughter here but this cannot be only a one side fault. We are very disappointed of both of you... I'm still not sure what to say or do. I thought I knew my daughter... I thought-"

"That's not fair! She didn't-"

"Ron, please calm down son, we already talked about this," Ron heard his father say.

"But- they know her, she's not like that." Ron knew that he couldn't say nothing about Neville, but he couldn't take it. If there was someone trustworthy for him that was Hermione, Ron could notice how much her parents words were affecting her.

"We know our daughter Ron, and we have been proud of her many times. However she made wrong choices here, and she failed our trust. How can we believe in her now? In both of you?" Mr Granger said.

"I would trust her with my bloody life!" Ron shouted standing up and he knew that it was true in the very moment he said it. Hermione's eyes opened as saucers.

"RON!" His father tone was very serious now and he could understand why, he didn't react very well.

Mr and Mrs Granger were surprised too. "It's okay Arthur," Mr Granger said after a while with a calm voice.

A quiet moment passed when Hermione couldn't take her eyes apart from Ron. Mr Granger was trying to analyse him and then he sighed and spoke again, "I'm not the bad guy here Ron, you need to understand our position. Hermione is our only daughter and this is too much for us." His expression was calm and Ron noticed how Mrs Granger's gestures said that she agreed with her husband. "It's just that we expected Hermione to make better decisions and we barely know you and now this happens, we are not happy with either of you... still... it seems like you really love my daughter, I guess that means a lot here," the man sighed heavily.

Even Ron was surprised at the last sentence from Hermione's father, still no one interrupted him. "Hermione is the best daughter someone could have, and even when this is a difficult situation we should have been thinking of helping before reproaching. She is smart enough to know her own mistakes, we are not done here but I want to know how I can help," he finished.

Hermione was very surprised, she looked much more relaxed after her father's words, "We're sorry dad, we really didn't think about it," she said and soon enough her mother stood up to hug her, Hermione rushed to her when she noticed her intentions.

"It's okay dear." Mrs Granger's voice was more calmed as she stroke her daughter's bushy hair halfway between Ron and Mr Granger.

Mr Granger stood up also to hug his daughter.

"We will help in whatever way we can, it couldn't be any other way, but you have to know that we will be expecting you to be a lot more responsible now, especially with a child coming."

"He's right darling."

"We know mum," Hermione answered.

Everything felt much easier after that and so they spent the next half hour trying to find solutions to their situation. Apparently the Grangers decided to believe Hermione and Ron's father in everything related to Hogwarts, which was a real relief. Even so the man kept throwing weird looks at Ron.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be a grandmother!" Mrs Granger said, she was once again sitting next to her husband.

"We are all surprised about this Helen."

Mrs Granger sighed, "Are you sure that you don't want to stay for the rest of the summer darling? We could take you to a doctor."

"Thanks Mum, but I have a lot of things to do for school, and besides I already have a healer looking after me," Hermione said.

"All right sweetheart as you wish, but we will want to hear from you more often now," Mr Granger said, then he moved his eyes to Hermione's side. "About you too Ron. I am going to expect you to look after my daughter and that baby."

Ron was startled because he wasn't required to say a word while the baby plans were being discussed and for a moment he was hopeful that everything was already settled. "Yes sir," he answered.

Mr Granger stared at them and continued talking after a while. "About that marriage, I don't like it, even with this."

"John it is the best thing to do," Ron's father intervened, "the life of their child would be much easier if things were that way. Also it would grant them adulthood in our world and without it they could encounter some problems. The adulthood will let them use magic outside of school and they might need that to take care of the baby."

"What about them? What if it doesn't work out for them?"

"It will dad, we love each other and we want to do it," Hermione said.

"What about you Ron? Are you that sure too?"

In a weird way, he felt like he was being totally honest when he answered, "Yes sir."

"Everything is fine, really, it will be only a legal thing in the Wizarding World; we just need you to approve." Hermione said.

"How do I know that this is the right thing to do? It seems rushed." Mr Granger asked.

"We are in love dad, we'll be fine."

"This will only be a wedding for the wizards, right dear?" Mrs Granger insisted.

"Yes mum. Not even a party, just a legal thing as I said and just for the Wizarding World. We really need the adulthood for this."

"You would still come here in school breaks?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Yes, I will." answered Hermione.

Mrs Granger thought about it briefly, "Well, it seems reasonable. Once the baby is born and you have finished school we could have a real wedding with all the family."

Hermione seemed doubtful when she nodded.

Mr Granger remained silent for a while and after that he let go of a huge breath that he was holding. "I don't like this, I really don't, but seems like the way to go for the sake of that child."

At that moment Mr Granger's eyes fixed on Ron causing an immediate alarm in the redhead. "You are too young and you lack many things that are needed to be a father or a husband." Ron gulped. "Still, you defended our daughter even against me and that is something."

Mrs Granger nodded.

"I will approve but that doesn't mean that we are okay with this. It means that we are willing to give you another opportunity and that we want our grandchild to be part of a family. We are going to be watching and if it seems like it was a mistake-"

"Oh, thanks dad! It won't, we promise!" Hermione rushed to hug her father.

"Hey! Calm down sweetheart, be more careful in everything you do now, okay?"

"Yes dad."

"Do wizards have some kind of birth control?" Mrs Granger asked, causing Hermione's and Ron's eyes to grow huge, they turned to look at each other for a moment and they blushed. Mr Granger tried to pretend he didn't hear anything.

"We do Helen and much more efficient I believe. I'll let Molly talk to them about that," Ron's father said with a smile. Apparently all what mattered for him was that the Grangers had decided to approve the marriage.

Mr Granger sighed and rushed to change the subject, "Well Arthur, are we supposed to sign something? Or how do we do this?"


	7. Unnoticed Losses

**Thanks to SilverySparks who helped me review this chap.**

* * *

**Harry**

As soon as Ron and Hermione left the room an awkward silence remained and it was only interrupted by Mrs Weasley's heavy sigh.

Fred, George and Neville were still there but it was Ginny who caught Harry's attention. He didn't have to face confused Muggle parents as his best friends, but that didn't mean he wasn't troubled.

It took Ginny a few seconds to notice Harry's eyes on her, and when she did her cheeks coloured and she lowered her eyes, hiding behind her flaming red hair. Harry knew he needed to talk to her, but he didn't know how or what to say to his friend's sister.

It was very odd for Harry knowing that he was going to be married to her and even more knowing that it could be the next day, still he trusted that his older self had made the right choice. Maybe there was something about Ginny Weasley that he didn't know yet, after all there was not much about Ginny that he did know.

Mrs Weasley was smiling sadly at them, "What about some cleaning? We need to do it and it could help to distract ourselves."

It was surprising how much Harry liked the idea.

Before anyone moved away from the door Neville offered to help. Mrs Weasley said that he didn't have to but the boy said that he was glad to help and that he didn't have anything else to do before that night's meeting either way. Mrs Weasley thanked him with a wide smile.

Moments later everyone was struggling against the ancient dust and many cobwebs. Ginny was cleaning too but she was left at a table with some antiques as Harry and everyone else fetched them for her from around the old rooms. Every time Harry took a dusty plate or decoration to the table where she was sitting, the girl smiled shyly at him.

The twins were once again separated, Fred was helping Mrs Weasley a couple of rooms away while George and Neville were still with Harry and Ginny. About an hour after they started cleaning, Harry heard George force a cough.

"Well, I think we've done most of the work here," he said earning a puzzled look from Neville, "what if we leave the rest to Harrykins and we move to the next room?" George asked Neville winking at him.

That suggestion was weird since there was still a lot to clean right where they were, even so Neville moved his eyes between Harry and Ginny then smiled shyly, "It sounds good for me" he said and followed George to the door.

It was then that Harry realized that he was going to be left alone with Ginny and his face went a little red.

"We will be close by, just for you to know," George said grinning on their way out, "it means that we can still come here without knocking."

Harry blushed deeper and he saw that Ginny was looking quite red under her long red hair too, her chocolate brown eyes fixed on the objects on her table.

For some time they remained in silence, each one on different sides of the room, but Harry noticed that the girl kept throwing glimpses at him once in a while. Was she expecting him to talk to her then? What was he supposed to say?

A few minutes later, Harry decided that he had no way out, they were going to have a son in a few months and Harry needed to talk to her eventually.

"Err... how- a-are you feeling?" Harry asked, he was cleaning a desk but he moved his eyes to Ginny only for a moment, "you know, about the whole-... thing."

Ginny jumped slightly in her chair. "Erm, I'm fine thanks, and- you?" she asked.

"I- don't know, it has been weird."

"Oh," the girl said sadly.

Harry noticed that and he hurried to word it in a different way, "I-It's not that I am angry or anything, I am worried though. You know because of _him_" Ginny nodded seriously, "I'm worried what will happen when he finds out, I don't want you to get hurt."

Light pink covered Ginny's face but she looked serious too. "The Order said that we will be all right."

A weak nod was Harry's answer, he really hoped that the Order and Professor Dumbledore could protect her. Voldemort wanted him dead and the thing that troubled Harry the most was that _he_ decided to do something to Ginny or their unborn child. It was him who Lord Voldemort wanted, not Ginny. Harry wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Ron's sister because of him.

The boy kept thinking about it as he cleaned that desk mechanically, his gaze seemed lost.

After a couple of seconds passed, Harry heard Ginny taking a deep breath, "I- If tomorrow- you know, my name,... you won't be mad, do you?" the girl asked nervously, she was blushing a bit.

"Of course not, it's not your fault." Harry said quickly, "Besides it's not like it wasn't our choice, I think we decided it together... in the future." he mumbled.

Ginny smiled.

For some time he stared at her, wondering what would happen. What if the next day they woke up being married? They barely talked to each other now, what was she expecting of him? Harry still thought about Cho, but this was his future self telling him who he was supposed to notice. Did Ginny still saw him in the same way as when he first met her?

"Err, Ginny?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I don't know about you but- I don't err... I mean not yet..."

"I know, it's okay," Ginny said with an unreadable expression.

"It would be nice to talk more with you though, get to know you," Harry said.

For a moment he thought about asking her to be his friend, but the question didn't make a lot of sense if they were going to be married the next day. He blushed and Ginny smiled turning equally red.

"I would love that Harry."

He smiled back. Harry didn't know what would happen, but at least he should know more about her.

"Hey! What do we have here?" said Sirius's rough voice from the door, he was grinning, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time, blushing.

Sirius laughed a bit, "Just came by to say that Ron and Hermione are back, it seems like they did well."

When Harry and Ginny reached the ground floor they saw Hermione smiling widely and Mrs Weasley hugging her.

"It was Ron who convinced them," the bushy haired girl said.

"Ron?" Ginny asked doubtfully and Harry shared her scepticism.

"Come on Hermione, you've been in the family for barely a day and you're joking already." George said.

Hermione turned bright red and so did Ron, "It's true, he was very helpful," said Mr Weasley.

"Well lunch is ready, maybe we can talk more about it at table." Mrs Weasley said.

Fred didn't remain silent, "Maybe little Ronnie can convince us there of being sooooo in love with his wife."

Ron turned bright red, "Oh shut up!"

Hermione, who was blushing, dragged Ron towards the table and they even sat together. Harry had to seat next to Ginny which made them blush too but they smiled a lot at each other and even exchanged a few comments, which didn't go unnoticed by the people there. Hermione seemed especially interested in them.

"Fancy a Wizarding Chess match?" Ron asked Harry more relaxedly once the lunch was over. It was surprising since he didn't seem willing to say anything about Ginny to him.

"That would have to wait for later, there's a house to clean young man," Mrs Weasley said.

"Ow! Really?" Ron whined.

Soon they were all back on the upper floors, Hermione joined Ginny at the cleaning table of course since Mrs Weasley said there was no point in them making a lot of effort if there were plenty of simple tasks to be done. Ron helped Harry and Neville with the furniture and most of the time he talked about Quidditch. Harry didn't miss that Hermione looked at the redhead with a smile on her face every once in a while. Apparently Ginny noticed too because at some points she whispered things to her friend which made her blush.

Even with the cleaning the whole afternoon was way more relaxed to them, at some moments they even made short comments about their situation or what was going to be said at Harry's hearing. Neville tried to give positive comments too but Harry noticed that as time passed he turned more nervous, looking at the clock. On the other hand Fred and George were together in a different room and hopefully they would make peace soon.

In the evening they were once again in the Order meeting, everyone from the day before was there and also Mad-eye Moody had joined them. The experienced auror looked intrigued at the younger audiences.

"So what have we got?" Sirius was the one who started the discussion, "How many more kids are we waiting for?" Mrs Weasley glared at him. George looked afraid, even when Fred was not sitting next to him the twin didn't look as angry as the day before.

"Fleur is not pregnant," Bill said suddenly with a light shade of red on his cheeks, "it took a while to convince her of the tests but she ended up agreeing."

Mrs Weasley gave him a weak smile, surely her son had already told her that.

"Everything all right?" Professor Lupin asked him.

"Yeah... well, I kind of have to ask her out now, she also wants to meet the family." the eldest Weasley brother said still blushing, Ginny rolled her eyes, "The important part is that she believed everything and looks more committed to the Order than ever." A few low smirks echoed around.

"Well that is something, but if I understood this thing correctly our real situation is on the Ministry Records, Albus?" Alastor Moody asked with a groaning voice.

All eyes were fixed on Albus Dumbledore. George and his parents looked nervous and Neville was staring at the headmaster expressionlessly. "I have indeed received a full report on those records, it seems that no other record that we mentioned yesterday was modified."

Relief sighs were spread around and George even let go of a nervous smile, "Miss Angelina Johnson, Miss Audrey Anderson, Miss Luna Lovegood and Miss Hannah Abbott; all of their records are unchanged." said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry thought that it was surely a good thing, fewer kids, fewer marriages, fewer suspicions. He was suddenly hopeful that Neville was not going to be discovered, they would just have to deal with their two situations. Slowly he turned around smiling, everyone looked more relaxed too; everyone except Neville. It was weird, the boy had his fists trembling under the table.

"So the Malfoy kid..." continued Tonks.

"If our theory is correct then Miss Greengrass's record shouldn't be changed even if her son has indeed travelled through time. I'm really hoping for it not being the case since she is quite young to be dealing with something like this" said the headmaster.

"Of course she is way too young, she's thirteen!" Professor McGonagall said.

"And do we have a plan yet?"

"Yes we do, I'm checking that with Severus, Kingsley and a few other people," said Professor Dumbledore as the black wizard nodded, Snape on the other hand only gave a low snort. "If it doesn't work quickly we'll change our method, we're always open to new suggestions."

No one said anything, it was obvious that no one had an option on how to run the tests on Astoria Greengrass. Harry was sure that Hermione had at least given it some thought but she didn't seem to have any good suggestion either.

"I still don't trust this Malfoy kid, we know who his father is," said Moody.

"The boy hasn't done anything wrong yet Alastor," said Professor McGonagall, "we cannot leave him or his potential son near them."

A moment passed before Mr Weasley changed the subject, "There was also a Muggle kid Albus, any news on that?"

"Leo Stevens, right?" Tonks asked as Professor Lupin nodded.

"I'm afraid not but as I said before we have people looking at it, also I believe that it is not urgent, neither Voldemort nor the Ministry would track him soon." A few people flinched.

"What about someone else, someone we didn't contemplate yesterday?" asked Lupin.

"I remember that part, '_it could be the whole school'_ didn't sound very well." Sirius added.

"I asked for an extensive search, only two other couples married in this last month but I think that they are too old to still have children on Hogwarts in twenty four years, I could be wrong though. Either way only Mr Longbottom can clear that up."

Neville heard his name and was startled, he had been staring at the table, "Sorry... I missed that," he said with the lowest voice that Harry had heard from him.

"Miranda Turner neé Richards and Georgina Sorvin neé Brown" said Professor Dumbledore, "those were the only other two changes this last month, do you find them familiar?"

Soon Neville understood the question, he shook his head, "No, no kids with those surnames at Hogwarts at my time" said the boy.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"I have been teaching Herbology for some time Sirius, I know all the names of my students, even first years" said Neville at which Professor McGonagall smiled proudly.

The headmaster nodded.

"What about other marriages that haven't been registered yet? Like Ginny's?" Hermione asked.

Ginny gasped. It seemed like everyone was now certain that Harry and Ginny were going to be married the next day.

"Fair question Mrs Weasley," said Albus Dumbledore and Hermione's cheeks coloured a bit, "we don't have any other option than to wait and keep an eye on the Ministry Records."

"The records would need to be checked on the days that we know underage students turn fourteen," said Hermione.

"Precisely, very good idea. We can't miss getting a look at them on those days" said Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded seriously, but it was obvious that she still thought that it wasn't enough.

They stayed there for a little longer but when it was clear that they were only turning around in circles they were asked to leave for the Order to continue with other topics. Harry was very hopeful now, yesterday the situation seemed like chaos. It was still very complicated but it seemed like they had many things under control now. Voldemort might never find about Neville and that had to be some kind of advantage.

Even so, Harry still had the disciplinary hearing, with all the things that were happening it had become less urgent but it was still there. Earlier in the day Neville had said that it was going to turn out all right and that he would be cleared of all charges, but Harry wouldn't be sure until he saw it himself.

Dinner came and it was much less tense than the day before. Only Neville seemed to be in deep thought, bewildered. Harry asked him a couple of questions at the table but he seemed to be completely distracted.

"You make a very cute couple if you ask me," Tonks said smiling to Harry and Ginny as she left, she had stayed for dinner with a very wild shade of pink in her hair. Ginny and Harry blushed furiously, "You too," the auror said turning to Hermione and Ron so Harry's friends soon had red faces too.

That night Harry thought that everyone was going to have a more pleasant sleep, however he soon discovered that he was not that lucky.

The black door nightmare came again but he felt like life abandoned him when he heard Ginny crying for help this time. He panicked and rushed to the door, Cedric was not there but yells echoed on the other side of it. Hermione's, Ron's, the Weasleys, Sirius; the previous nights he had heard them too, but Ginny's voice certainly sounded more clear now.

"You thought you could hide her from me?" a deadly hissing voice came.

Once again Harry forced the door knob back and forth, but it didn't open. He kicked it, he threw his body at it. When the black door finally moved he saw the flash of green light.

"Kill the spare."

The last thing Harry saw before waking up was a form with a flaming red hair lying motionless on the black floor.

"NOOOO!"

Harry was breathing very fast and once again he was sweating ice cold. Ron did not wake up, which he was thankful for, Harry needed some silence to think about things. The situation was not under control yet, not until Voldemort was gone. Harry had to ask Neville to help him, he had to get rid of Voldemort sooner. He couldn't allow him to get near Ginny.

Slowly he walked downstairs to take a glass of water. It was dark outside, he knew it, so it was surprising hearing voices coming from the table.

"You have to be strong boy," Sirius was saying to someone, only cries answered him.

Once Harry stepped into the kitchen he found Sirius next to Neville. Sirius was trying to comfort him in some way while Neville had his face buried on the table. There were a couple of empty firewhiskey bottles not far from them.

"Sirius? Neville? What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Oh hey Harry, nightmares?" Sirius asked on a spiritless voice.

Harry ignored him, "Is he sick?"

Neville raised from the table and rubbed a few tears away, his face was swollen and his eyes red and puffy. Harry was surprised, he had never seen him like that and he certainly didn't expect to see him now. After all, future-Neville had been talking and joking and expressing himself in a very calm way.

"I'm okay Harry, you can go back to sleep," he forced himself to say, his voice sounded ghostly.

"I want to help."

"You can't, no one can."

"But- what happened?" Harry asked taking a seat near them.

"You haven't been paying attention, have you?" the boy said trying to smile and failing, "All of this happened!"

Harry moved his confused green eyes between his godfather and Neville Longbottom, "I'm not following you, you were not like this yesterday, were you?"

Neville shook his head.

"Then what's wrong? Everything will be all right," Harry tried to give him more hope than he had at that moment, he still had Voldemort and Ginny on his mind, "It seems like it will only be the four of us, if Malfoy is not in this then we can totally manage it."

"It doesn't matter."

Harry was stunned and saw Sirius shaking lightly his head at him, "Harry..."

"What? We should be hopeful, that's what people always tell me... then why..."

"He lost his family today kid," Sirius said, "maybe you should go back to sleep. We won't take much longer."

"H-His family?"

Neville turned to him, he looked worse than he initially thought, "I was married Harry. Hannah was my wife, I had children. Now I don't have anything, not even the job that I loved so much. I'm back to being old clumsy Neville again."

Surprise hit Harry, Hannah Abbott was Neville's wife? He couldn't picture that but he knew that it wasn't important at the moment. The boy - or man whatever - missed his family but he was surely not his clumsy self again. Harry was sure he would do a lot better at Hogwarts this time. Everything would be better, they could even save people who died last time.

Thinking on all the people that they could save made a smile come to Harry, "You don't need to worry, we'll make things better. You can surely get Hannah back, she won't refuse you, you're amazing. I saw you duel, there is no way that you could be back to be clumsy again, that git of Malfoy won't stand a chance against you."

Then Neville straightened up and stared at Harry in a way that no one had ever stared at him. Neville looked serious and sad and mad at the same time. "Malfoy? Do you think that this is about Malfoy? You really don't get it do you?" he said raising slightly his voice.

Harry was left dumbfounded without anything to say, he was lost. Neville took a big sip from his glass of firewhiskey and stared at him again, "I lost my family Harry. I lost a wife, I lost my children, I lost myself."

"You can have them back," Harry said, "You can have Hannah, you can have your children. You know the future, you know how to do things. We can make things better."

"No, there is no better for me. There is a war, I could die or even H-Ha-Hannah..." Sirius put a hand over Neville's shoulder when his voice cracked but Neville took a deep breath and kept talking, "If we don't who says she'll still see me in the same way, she will not even remember all that brought us together. I might have new children too, and I will love them, but they will never replace the ones I lost. It will be different, maybe not worse, but I won't ever be able to call it a better future."

Harry was left stunned, feeling terrible. It was weird thinking that maybe a few hours ago Neville had been wishing for Hannah's name to be changed, even if that could have complicated things a lot.

"Hey, hey, we'll try to make the best out of this," said Sirius.

"I know," Neville replied weakly, "I'm sorry if I upset you Harry, you are an amazing friend but you're only fifteen. I understand how you see things it's just... I could really use a talk with you, with the older you. You always knew what to say."

"You have me or even Remus, he's more serious and stuff like that." Sirius said grinning, Neville smiled at him.

"Thanks, you have really helped a lot."

They remained in silence until Neville got a little better and turned to look at Harry, "So that nightmare... Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, "I am still worried, I don't want him to hurt anyone. All this is only putting Ginny in danger, isn't it?"

"I won't lie to you, even if he doesn't find about me Voldemort will surely try to hurt you through her if he has the chance." Neville said, "We'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

It was weird how much he was worried about Ginny now, he felt heavier and guilty of she being in danger. "You know things, we could keep her safe. We can save everyone."

Neville's face darkened, "I don't think that we will be able to save everyone Harry. This is a war, people are going to get hit." Harry was ready to reply, but Neville stopped him, "Listen to me, listen to me carefully; people are going to die as Voldemort goes looking for you, but it will not be your fault. We are all fighting for the same thing here. However, you should be prepared, Cedric was only the beginning; in any moment it could hit you harder, it could hit you closer to home."

Harry didn't want to believe that, he couldn't afford people to die when all of this was his fault, when it was him who Voldemort wanted. He couldn't understand it of course, why him? Even since he was a baby, what was so special about him? What did he have that Voldemort wanted to eliminate? Surely not his magical skill.

"Why me?" he said mutely.

Neville looked troubled and he even exchanged a weird look with Sirius, "There's a reason but I will need to make sure that when I tell you it won't be harmful for us. You have to trust me on this one. On the next few days, when all of this madness is over, I'll make sure that we do everything to end this war faster and to let you know all what you want to know."

There he was again, saying that he would indeed tell him but that he had to wait. Harry couldn't understand why the wait, what dangers could come to them if he only knew. Even so Neville's words were lately more worth of trust than Dumbledore's so he nodded.

After a moment the round-faced boy spoke again, "You and I have more in common than you think Harry, but even so there's a main difference. Hogwarts gave you a family and great friends, the war was just you trying to save them. I didn't have as much to lose, everybody lost someone in that war of course but I only had my grandmother, the war and the years after gave me priceless friends and a family."

Neville took another sip from his glass, "What I am trying to say is that all those people I care about do not care as much about me right now. I love them though and I will die protecting them if I must, you shouldn't worry. I will do whatever I can to keep everyone safe."

A heavy breathe escaped from Neville, and Harry could say that he understood him a bit more now and he could see why they were such good friends in the future, "I'm sorry about your family Neville."

For a moment Neville looked serious but then a sad smile came out of his face, "Alice was great you know, I wasn't expecting tons of O.W.L.s from her next year but she always found a way of making us proud. Dalia was younger and the world seemed brighter whenever she smiled."

Harry was taken a back as Neville looked at the far wall, his eyes were watering. He felt really sorry for him.

Neville stood up, "I think I need some rest. Sorry for all of this." he said and then he gave him a sad smile, "I think I'll even miss your other children more than you will. Al, your second one, was my godson."

Quietly Harry stood up too and hugged his friend. He wanted him in his life, even when he didn't know him that much yet Harry knew that he could call him his friend now.

"Get some rest, we can talk tomorrow if you want," said Sirius.

"I really appreciate your words Sirius," answered Neville.

"Good night Neville, and I'm sorry if I-" Harry tried to say.

"Forget it, I'm only a little altered, that's all," then Neville stopped and turned to Harry at the kitchen's door, "You don't need to be all gloomy, just realize that this is a war and that you're not the only one risking things here. Hermione, Ron, even Sirius, we're all risking things here. Don't forget that." he said with a half-smile.

"Thanks"

Once Neville was gone Harry was left with a lot of doubts, they had surely lost already more things than he initially thought. He wondered if he should be happy that he at least had a son on the way, he didn't know his children so he couldn't miss them as much as Neville, but that could surely change in a few months. For the first time since the day before, he tried to imagine James running around and looking happy.

He was going to get a family now, a real one, not like the Dursleys.

"So now what? Do you need to talk or should we go get some rest too?" Sirius asked, then his eyes found the firewhiskey, "Mind a glass?"

Harry's eyes were big, "Firewhiskey? But-" he said staring at the man who was supposed to be responsible for him.

"We need it and besides it's surely Friday already, you might be of age now."

At those words Harry's eyes grew big, "Ginny's birthday." he said.


	8. Wedding Bands

**Thanks to SilverySparks for the help with this chap.**

* * *

**GINNY**

"Ginny, Ginny... Are you awake?"

Those words came like merely a whisper, not particularly loud but constant enough to distract her from her dream. The night before Ginny had been struggling with so many thoughts in her head that it took her quite a time to get some rest, it felt like she just went to sleep minutes ago so she didn't want to get up already. However the voice insisted and it didn't take long before it became difficult to ignore.

"Ginny...?"

Ginny opened her eyes with a soft groan and the first thing she saw in the old bedroom was Hermione looking at her, already dressed and her eyes fixed on Ginny, studying her.

"He-emione? What's it?" Ginny mumbled. Her sleepy eyes distinguished their usual room at Grimmauld Place, in there it was always difficult for Ginny to know if she had overslept. It was always dark, it was always the same.

"Sorry, I think your mother is calling for breakfast"

"Oh" Ginny whined.

The redhead girl had raised only bit from bed when she saw Hermione smiling, "Happy Birthday!"

For a moment Ginny was surprised, when she went to bed the night before she had been very aware that her birthday was coming but the whole situation kept her from seeing it in the same way as in previous years. There was no excitement for presents or for the big dinner that her mother used to make on special occasions, all her nervousness was in the day itself.

"Do you know if- ?" Ginny started with her eyes now fully opened.

Hermione shook her head, "I was waiting for you to go downstairs"

"Oh, let's go then" the redhead answered. She needed to know if it was true.

As they walked down the stairs of the gloomy house some footsteps hurried to reach them, it was George.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley, happy birthday Mrs Potter" George said.

"Good morning" Hermione said rolling her eyes and frowning, her face was red but Ginny knew that it was not because she was mad.

"Thanks..." Ginny answered too, she was even redder than her friend, "So my name... did it change?" she asked.

"I don't know but they said it will... and you seem to like it" George said, raising an eyebrow at the last part.

"Oh shut up!"

"Fred is not talking to you yet?" Hermione asked changing the conversation.

George shook his head, "No, well not really. He did say good night though, not sure if that counts but it's an improvement."

It felt really weird to see the twins not talking to each other, for Ginny it was like the most obvious indication that the world was upside down. She was hoping that everything would be back on track soon, or as close to it as it could be with the new state of things.

Ginny sighed, it was still incredible to believe that she was pregnant but everything pointed to it being true, as if that were not enough her name could have changed while she slept and she wouldn't have known. Ever since she could remember she had had a crush on Harry Potter and it was unreal to think that she could be married to him now. Ginny didn't have her childish crush anymore and she liked Harry more for who he was but still that didn't mean that Harry saw her differently. She hoped maybe that could change now that Harry was willing to talk more to her.

The redhead smiled at the memory of Harry asking her to get to know her better.

If she was honest with herself the name didn't really bother her that much, not even the marriage part, after all they were supposed to be married in the future and hopefully Harry could fall in love with her as he did in the other timeline. The pregnancy part on the other hand had her terrified.

It was strange to think that she had a baby growing in her even when she noticed all the symptoms. What was she going to do now? She was not prepared for this and Hogwarts was just around the corner. Even so, some part of her had wondered about the boy a couple of times, thrilled. She would have preferred avoiding the whole thing but now that she was in that situation there were moments when she thought that eight months was a long time to see the boy's face for the first time. Her son, Harry's and hers, James.

Once in the kitchen Ginny was greeted by a tight hug from her mother. She looked worried as she had ever since Harry came out of that maze months ago, but at least she looked a little better than the last couple of days. Ginny noticed that she had gone in full protective mode now, she kept trying to make sure that Hermione and Ginny were as comfortable as possible. And of course there were a lot of options for them to choose from at breakfast now.

Neville, Tonks, Sirius and Harry were already at the table; Ginny smiled at them, especially to Harry, who smiled back weakly. Harry was the last in wishing her a happy birthday and once he did, Ginny noticed the piece of paper on his hands, he seemed to be holding it nervously.

Once on her seat Ginny took a deep breath and addressed the whole table, "Do you... m-my name- ?" she asked trying not to stare at Harry but apparently everybody else was now looking at him. Ginny's mother was serious.

"Err... got this today." Harry said handing her the paper in his hand, "It didn't feel right to read it without you"

Ginny raised an eyebrow but when her eyes landed on the paper she gasped understanding what he meant. There, on the front of the envelope, the letters were quite clear. Stylish letters, just next to the recognizable seal of Gringotts.

**Mr and Mrs Potter**

Her brown eyes were wide and she couldn't seem to be able to look away from the paper. Was this true? Was she really Ginny Potter? The envelope didn't say anything about the Ministry's records but Gringotts surely had its reasons to think that they were married.

"Oh come on, open it! We're all dying of curiosity here!" Tonks said, smiling.

"I already told you what it is, it has the Gringotts seal on it." Sirius added looking amused.

"Well I want to hear it from them!"

Ginny's eyes were big, when she saw her mother nodding she sighed and grabbed the letter ready to open it, however she stopped just before doing it. Her cheeks coloured a bit as she moved her chocolate brown eyes to Harry, "D-Do you-? We can- both see it," she asked shyly.

The boy who could be her husband now nodded and walked around the table until he was sitting awkwardly next to her. Ginny handed the letter back to him but he shook his head. "You open it."

With a slow nod Ginny ripped the envelope and unfolded the letter before them, so they could both read it at the same time. Her hands were shaking a bit.

* * *

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have married today. Since marriage grants automatic adulthood this is merely a formality to inform you that the Potter vault is now at your full disposal. Feel free to write for advice on its management or any other related matter._

_Bargnok_

_Head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

* * *

Ginny was shocked, she was indeed married to Harry or at least that was what Gringotts thought, but there was something completely off with the letter.

"Y-Your vault?" she asked.

Harry's eyes were wide open but he didn't seem as surprised as her, he nodded.

There was surely a mistake here, she was willing to be married to Harry but having access to his vault felt wrong. Besides, didn't he have access to his vault already?

The redhead girl couldn't stop giving him a scared look, but Harry's green eyes were fixed on Sirius, "You were right Padfoot, it's about the vault," he said, apparently they had been discussing about the letter for a while.

"I did tell you, didn't I?"

"I already have a vault"

"That's a trust vault Harry," Sirius said, "Did you really think that it was all of the Potters' inheritance? You have some houses, jewellery, also some antiques and other useless junk."

Ginny was stunned, as far as she knew Harry's vault held a lot of money but now they were saying that he had another one with even more things, and it included houses. It was hard for her to imagine so much money.

After a moment Ginny's mother asked for the letter. "This is wrong. Ginny shouldn't have access to this, it is Harry's money," she said weakly.

"Last time I knew your daughter was Mrs Potter, you know how those things work," Sirius replied lazily, sipping from his tea.

"Well she shouldn't, especially not like this."

Sirius snorted, "You know our story, they're happily married, the money doesn't matter," he barked back.

"It's okay Mrs Weasley, really," Harry said, "I mean, she's my- my wife... I think. I don't care about the money."

Ginny's mother didn't look completely convinced but she decided to let it go, making a trouble out of it would put a lot of suspicions on their marriage after all, and that was something that they were trying to avoid.

"I think that Harry needs to go there," said Neville after a while, surprising everybody.

"Where? Gringotts? Absolutely not!" said Ginny's mother. "It's way too dangerous, I was already planning on doing all the shopping by myself!"

All the eyes were on Neville as he gave his reasons, "Look, I was talking to Sirius last night and at one point he mentioned that this could happen. We talked about something, something that could make our story more credible," he said. Neville's eyes were puffy and Ginny wondered if he had slept at all the night before.

"What?" Ginny's mother asked.

"The Potter wedding bands, they're in the vault." the round-faced boy said quietly as Sirius nodded in approval, "Harry needs to be wearing his for tomorrow's hearing."

Ginny gasped, at her side Hermione was surprised too.

"There are we-wedding bands?... in there?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, they have belonged to the Potters for ages. Your parents used them too."

Harry stared at Ginny and the girl ended up lowering her eyes with a blush. They were actually talking about getting wedding bands for them and that was something that Ginny hadn't thought about before. She already knew that they had to act as if the wedding was their decision but actually wearing matching rings made it feel more real to Ginny, especially those rings. She wondered what Harry thought then, that was a ring that his mother used after all.

Ginny's mother took a long time before talking, "Well, couldn't they just get some other rings?" she finally asked, "Death Eaters could be at Diagon Alley waiting for him to appear, it is dangerous."

Neville let out a sigh, "You are right in that Molly, it would be best if Harry didn't go out in the open, especially after all the trouble it took the Order to bring him here," he said, "Even so I think that we really need those bands, pure-bloods might know about them, it will give credibility to our story."

Sirius nodded, "You could say the Potter wealth is a recent thing, it was not even half what it is today before Harry's grandfather. However, those rings aren't, they are an old family treasure. People will notice them, especially the kind of people who sit at the Wizengamot."

At Ginny's side Hermione looked troubled and serious.

"It's just one thing, can we do this differently?"

"I don't know, we have two unusual underage marriages at the same time, both of them related. We need to avoid as many suspicions as possible. I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Soon Ron and Fred came to the kitchen and they were told about the new problem. Ron's face paled a bit at the mention of wedding bands.

At the table Fred surprised everybody by sitting next to George, he didn't say much to his twin but he didn't look angry at all. No one was sitting next to Ron since Harry was still sitting next to Ginny, Hermione must have noticed that because she stood up and took her plate with her all the way to Ron's side. Ron and Hermione smiled slightly at each other when the bushy haired girl took the seat next to him.

"What if we make a copy of these rings? One that really looks like them?" Fred asked.

"Harry's audience is tomorrow, I don't think we can do a good job by then." Neville said, "There will be many pure-blood wizards there, even distant relatives to the Potters, they could know how to distinguish the real thing."

The rings became more important suddenly, Harry was going to be examined entirely the next day at his hearing, every wrong detail would be noticed. He needed to be wearing the ring if he was going to announce the marriage to everyone. Once at Hogwarts all four of them would need to pull the same act. For a moment Ginny was totally afraid of what could happen if any of them made a mistake, what would the Ministry do if it found out that it was all fake?

Tonks' eyes sprung open at one point. "Ginny has access to that vault now, she could get them." she said and across the table Ginny heard an annoyed snort from Ron, he had been staring at his plate weirdly since he had heard about the vault.

Ginny barely had time to understand what was being said before her mother's voice echoed through the room. "What!? I'm not letting my daughter go out like that, not when things are like they are out there!"

Neville didn't seem to let the idea go, quite the opposite. "It is a good option though, people are not going to be looking at her as much as Harry, at least not until tomorrow when everyone finds out that she is a Potter."

Harry turned quickly to Neville, "What? NO! Are you really considering this? _He'_s out there! It's me who should go not her... I mean... she shouldn't..." Ginny was startled by Harry's words, she didn't like to be treated like a kid but coming from Harry it seemed like he was trying to protect her. Her face turned red wondering if he really cared about her.

"Neither of you is going!" Ginny's mother shouted.

Neville had to make a quick call to Professor Dumbledore explaining their situation and everyone was left nervously at the table.

"Are we sure that Harry's vault will let Gin-Gin in?" George asked.

Sirius nodded, "They are married, vaults recognize that."

"And couldn't we just ask Gringotts for it by owl?"

"No, these vaults have powerful protections, as secure as it gets kid. Only Harry and Ginny would be able to open it. Besides we don't have much time, the hearing is tomorrow," Sirius said. Ginny's mother seemed to be struggling with the idea, she was maybe fearful of something happening on a trip like that but she surely knew that it needed to be done.

"I want to go."

"Harry dear, lets first wait for Neville. There must be another way," said Ginny's mother.

"But-"

"No buts, they're looking for you. You are family, now more than ever. I won't have you risking yourself like this."

Neville came back before Harry could answer. "I have news, seems like the Ministry's Records agree with Gringotts. Professor Dumbledore says that they changed to Ginny Potter today."

Even when at this point it was not that surprising, Ginny couldn't stop herself from gasping. She was Ginny Potter, in a month she would be walking Hogwarts grounds with a ring on her finger and everyone would know that she was married to Harry. She got lost for a moment thinking on that. At least she had written to Michael already, in her letter she broke up with him but she didn't said anything about the wedding yet, the boy would find out through the Daily Prophet. She felt bad for him and she hoped that nothing happened when they saw each other again. Ginny needed to talk to Harry soon, he needed to know in case Michael said something.

Ginny returned from her thoughts when Neville mentioned that Dumbledore agreed with Ginny going instead. According to him it was safer and she could go with her mother under the Polyjuice potion, some undercover members of the Order would be joining them in the trip.

At those words Ginny's mother found it hard to oppose but she still tried. Ginny knew it was the only thing that they could do, Harry needed it for his hearing. It was odd for sure because it would mean that Ginny was going to see the vault before Harry and she was even going to take something from it, but it didn't matter.

"I'll go." Ginny said.

"Ginny..."

"I'm of age Mum," she insisted with an annoyed tone, "I can decide for myself, I'm an adult. We have to go there eventually, better do it before they know I'm married to him." Her mother looked at her carefully and, after letting a sigh out, she agreed in defeat.

Alastor Moody came in person to escort Ginny and her mother to Diagon Alley. Bill and a skinny wizard were joining them.

"I should go instead. If the Order is sending people I could be as safe as Ginny," Harry said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Harry," answered Bill, "Even under the potion they could have spells to detect you, who knows what kind of dark magic they could be using."

Ginny was already on her way to the door with her mother when Hermione's voice got everyone's attention. "What about us? I mean it's not urgent, we are not going to be in the hearing, but are we going to need r-rings too?"

A few feet away Ron looked pale. Neville nodded but it was Bill who addressed them. "We'll talk about it later, I could get them at a good price or we could find them the Muggle way. Not sure which ones are cheaper though." Ginny's mother looked worried.

"It's only that... I can pay for my shoppings but I-... we-e don't have the money for something like that." Hermione said looking nervously at Ron, "Not sure if I can ask my parents, not the right moment... with all the-"

"I could give you the money, I really don't think I-" said Harry cautiously.

"Of course you won't!" Ron said frowning.

Harry looked surprised but he insisted, "Ginny is already going, she could take some extra galleons and... It's okay really."

A lot of troubled looks were spread across the room. Ginny's mother and brothers knew that a lot of money was needed for that, money they didn't have. However Ron was the most disturbed and Ginny could understand him, it was after all his and Hermione's wedding bands they were talking about.

"I said no!"

Harry and Ron were frowning at each other now, "Ron there's no time for this! Look if you are so annoyed by it you can pay me later, okay? I'm just trying to help." Harry said.

"Pay you? I can't pay you! I don't have any money and I am sure as hell that you know that!" Ron shouted, he was halfway between anger and frustration.

Ginny didn't know what to say, if the money in Harry's vault was really hers too she wished she could convince Ron that it was okay to take it, but she felt awkward about it.

"Ron we don't need this now. There are more important things." said Bill.

"Ron...?" Hermione started, "I know what you are thinking but it's fine, really. We could pay him later, the two of us. I am not sure if there's another way..."

It was obvious that Ron understood that but he was having a hard time letting it go, his blue eyes were fixed on his feet and his fists were clenched.

"I'm sorry to bother this... argh moment, whatever,... I have the aurors ready and we don't have all day," Moody growled near the door.

Bill approached Ron trying to sound understanding, "I have some cash around that I could lend you but I'm not sure if I can wait till you get out of Hogwarts to pay me back. Ginny could get the money out of the vault just in case and we can decide what to do later, how about it?"

Ron snorted but he agreed.

"I'm just trying to help, okay?" said Harry to him.

"Yeah, whatever," said Ron lazily without looking at him.

Ginny was already near the door when Harry surprised her by rushing to her.

"Here," he said passing her a piece of paper, his voice was low so only she could hear him, "It's a list of things I need for school. I know your mother is not used to them but it's what I usually buy each year. You can take as much as you want for you also, I mean it, it's your money too," he said with a smile.

She blushed and saw the list, there were a lot of things there and she was surprised by the amount of money he needed for him too. "That's only for me, you should get some more for your supplies and for whatever you need. If you buy your school supplies with our money then your mother has more left to help Ron." Ginny didn't miss that he talked about the money as theirs and not his, she blushed.

She wasn't sure of what to do, moments before she wasn't planning on taking anything from the vault other than the rings but Harry's words made sense. Even if it was awkward using that money for her it could help Ron.

"I-I am not sure Harry... Mum always buys our things," she said.

"Well you can buy your own things now."

"But- "

"Ginny, please," he said looking at her in the eyes, Mad-eye Moody looked annoyed. She couldn't refuse.

"All right."

Harry smiled, as he returned to Sirius' side Ginny saw that Ron was looking weirdly at him.

The polyjuice potion was nasty but it accomplished its purpose, soon Ginny was walking out of Grimmauld Place looking like some blond Muggle girl from whom they had taken a hair, her mother was on the potion too. Ginny noticed more people from the Order looking at them as soon as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. There were no surprises or unexpected things before they reached a goblin at the front desk of Gringotts.

It took some time for them to be escorted to the vaults since Ginny was required to prove her identity but as soon as they checked her wand and made a couple of other tests they were free to go. One of the goblins guided them through the huge underground of the bank.

"Is Mr Potter coming soon then?" the goblin who was with Ginny and her mother in the cart asked halfway there.

Ginny had some difficulty in answering considering the high speed at which they were moving, "Err... not soon, next year I think" she said blushing. She had to control herself if she didn't want people doubting their marriage.

The goblin in front nodded, they had said that there were a few papers that they both needed to sign but that those weren't urgent. It was mostly about the managing of the vault but until they signed those things could continue going as they were at the moment.

It was not a long trip since, according to the goblin, Harry's grandfather had had an old vault deep down but he changed it for a bigger one as soon as the Potter wealth increased. The new vault was not that far down, something Ginny appreciated.

They walked out of the little cart and started moving through the echoing caverns, it was a couple of turns later that they found their destination and Ginny's jaw dropped open. The red wooden doors were bigger than the Burrow itself, she really couldn't think how someone could open them since they appeared to be incredibly heavy. A golden crest was engraved on the top and Ginny wonder how old it was.

"The Potter vault," was all what the goblin said and looked at Ginny.

A few seconds later, when Ginny was able to talk, she turned to the goblin, "Ho-How do we... open it?" it seemed impossible to push one of those doors.

"This vault has some of the strongest charms in the bank but it is quite easy for you Mrs Potter, you won't even notice them. Just put your hand under the handle, the vault should recognize you."

Ginny nodded still stunned, slowly she moved to the doors while her mother stayed close looking nervous. The redhead took a long breath a put her hand lightly over the enormous entrance, just under the big golden handle that had a lion's shape.

At first nothing happened but light quickly covered her hand and then she pulled it back at once as the door responded. Something on the other side creaked loudly and then the right door moved on its own towards the inside leaving a small opening for them to pass.

Ginny hadn't seen a more impressive sight in her entire life and maybe she would never do so again. A golden mountain rose in the wide room, its shine was so impressive that Ginny thought that the walls had light of their own. Ginny couldn't talk or think, she had never seen so much gold together.

A surprised sound came out of Ginny's mother who was covering her mouth with a hand. Ginny turned to her for help, to know what she was supposed to do but her mother remained staring at the mountain of gold for a while without saying anything. Ginny was lost, when she remembered why she was there she got the feeling that she was going to fail, there was no way that she could find the wedding bands in there.

"Take as much as you need," said the goblin startling Ginny, the girl hadn't heard him walking to her side. "Through the door on the right are antiques, next to that there's a small table with portkeys to all of the Potters' real estate properties, behind the door on the left you'll find jewellery."

It was not until then that she distinguished both doors at either side of the room and the small table holding the portkeys. She sighed, she had to go to the left, still she was curious about everything else, including those houses.

"We sh-should hurry sweetheart, we have shopping to do."

Ginny nodded and stepped through the left door. The room was way smaller but just as impressive as the mountain of gold. Golden shields and shiny silvery swords decorated the walls, stunning goblets with precious stones were displayed on a few fine tables and leather boxes were showed all kind of splendid bracelets.

She was having a feeling that the search was not going to be a lot easier than in the other room when she saw it, a small green box lying on the top of a dark desk. An stylish letter P was sewn with golden thread at its top. Ginny walked to it and even before opening it she knew that she had found what she had come looking for. She opened the box.

The rings were more impressive than she had imagined. The smaller one was a golden band intertwined with a silver one, a little shinning ruby decorated each point where the bands met. The bigger one was practically identical but it didn't have any stones, only the little shape of a lion in the centre, barely noticeable.

Ginny couldn't restrain herself, she touched the one that was supposed to be hers but something took her by surprise. The very moment she put her fingertip over it, both rings vanished with a whizzing sound and Ginny jumped. She was terrified, maybe the rings had some sort of enchantment to hide themselves, she didn't know what she was going to do now. Then she noticed that one of the rings was already stuck onto her left hand. She admired it for a while, unable to keep her eyes away from it and thinking that it had been on Harry's mother's hand previously, then she started looking for the other one but after a few minutes she returned defeatedly to where her mother was, maybe she could help her find it.

"What took you so long? Oh, are you wearing it already?" her mother said surprisedly but a warm smile appeared soon on her face, "It's beautiful, dear!"

Ginny nodded. "I touched it and it appeared on my hand, don't know where Harry's went though. Maybe I lost it," she said, lowering her brown eyes.

"The Potter wedding bands have a powerful spell placed on them. The other ring must have found its owner as soon as you placed a hand on it," said the goblin.

"Its owner? Harry has it already?"

The goblin nodded. At least Ginny had finished with the first part of her trip.

Ginny asked for a few bags to carry some galleons out of the vault. Her mother questioned the amount but she showed her Harry's list and mentioned Ron's wedding bands and the woman nodded in agreement.

They soon got out of the bank with a small fortune on their hands. At first Ginny's mother tried to pay for Ginny's school supplies herself but she soon found out that it was a lost battle. Ginny had already picked enough money from the vault to buy her things too. The girl didn't buy anything fancy though, just her usual cheap supplies, she only made a few exceptions when she found a useful charm on an item and it wasn't too costly. The redheaded girl even bought a new set of robes since her mother said it would raise less suspicions.

Even with all the situation with Ron's and Hermione's wedding bands it was nice to see that Ginny's mother kept her promise. She bought Ron that broom that he wanted and a book that Hermione had mentioned when the redheaded woman insisted on buying them a token for being picked as prefects.

Soon they were back at Grimmauld Place and the first thing that Ginny noticed was the shining ring on Harry's hand, their faces flushed but Harry was smiling at her and she thought that it was a good sign.

Ginny gave the money for Ron's and Hermione's rings to Bill, he would know better what to decide. Harry agreed to it.

Later on Ginny tried to give the remaining money to Harry but he refused, saying that they should split it since he had asked for way too much. She tried to argue back but Harry insisted and after taking only half from her, he changed the subject and started asking about the vault. He was as surprised as she and he said that maybe next year they could go together.

After looking through her new books Hermione came to Harry and Ginny, she smiled widely when Ginny showed her the ring. Ron was there too but he didn't show as much enthusiasm as his new wife.

"Did you buy all of those things with Harry's money?" Ron asked surprisedly when he got a glimpse at Ginny's new things.

"Well it is my money too, isn't it?" Ginny replied sticking her tongue out at Ron who just snorted. Fortunately Harry smiled at her, she wouldn't have known what to do if he had complained about Ginny calling it her money too.

That night, the kitchen was full since Ginny's mother had made a special dinner to celebrate Ginny's birthday. It was a nice way to distract themselves from everything that had been happening.

When the presents came Ginny was surprised of receiving a gift from Harry, it was an impressive quill set that included spelling check and many ink colours. It was beautiful, she had bought it that day since it had been on Harry's list but she never imagined that she was buying it for herself. Ron looked at it, frowning, but he didn't say anything and he was soon distracted by Hermione whispering something to him.

It was clear that Harry and Neville had talked, they were looking more comfortable and at some points Ginny even saw them smiling and chatting as if they were already friends. Still Neville did look out of himself at times.

The best part was that Fred and George started talking animatedly to each other during dinner, finally they decided that they had been arguing for a stupid reason. Ginny had been tired of hearing Neville telling them that George never betrayed Fred, that he was okay with his brother in the future, it was about time they let it go.

Ron was the one who worried her now, he smiled from time to time and blushed when he caught Hermione's eyes, but sometimes he just stared blankly at his plate, looking sad and gloomy. The broom their mother had gotten for him cheered him up but not even that seemed to work at times. Ginny wondered if Ron's problem was about the wedding bands that he couldn't afford, she was sure that it couldn't be because of Harry's present. Ginny was married to Harry now, a present was not that big of a deal.

Whatever it was she hoped that he just let it pass, they had greater issues, like trying to convince everyone at Hogwarts that they were madly in love with their respective partners. There was also Harry's hearing, she really hoped that Neville was right and that nothing bad would happen the next day, but she couldn't stop feeling worried.

Ginny was soon lying in her bed, staring at the ring on her hand. Still, even with all the things that had happened, there were not many thoughts in her head. She was not thinking about Ron, or her birthday, or the Potter vault; all she could think of was that she was Ginny Potter as of today. She was married because at some point Harry fell in love with her. He was now really part of her family, and as crazy as things were at the moment she found a little hope in that.

* * *

**Made an important change in this chap based on a discussion with my reviewer. I'm removing future chaps for the moment but will repost them once they are updated. Sorry for all the movements with the story and the extremely slow updates, been busy. However, you can be certain now that I have not forgotten about this.**


	9. The Mitigation Factor

**Thank once again to SilverSparks for the great work helping me beta this story. It looks way better now.**

**For old rea****ders:**

**I really value you and your reviews, thanks a lot for keeping an eye on this for so long. I have been very busy these last... weeks?... months? Well, about this story; ****I know it has taken me forever, I know this is like umpteenth time I go through it, but I think it is the right choice though. I now have a great reviewer and we are putting all those grammar and wording problems into check. I have definitely put all other stories except for the Percy one in indefinitely hold until I make a considerable progress in this one, so that is one good thing for this.**

**About the plot, not much has changed, no re-read is needed. The only significant plot change so far was that I removed the whole sharing rooms thing. I had discussed it with my reviewer and after a few arguments it seemed like the best thing to do. It might come back down the line though. Besides that, I think nothing major is going to change with the previous version of the story. You can keep an only on the titles of the chapters published and come back when the new one appears.**

**So, that would be all for now. Thanks, hope you enjoy, and really sorry for all the time it has taken.**

* * *

**HARRY**

Harry woke up quite early the next morning. He usually did, but this time it was different. With all that had happened in the last couple of days his disciplinary hearing had been the last thing in his head, but now it was coming back to haunt him with its full strength.

In a few hours Harry was going to know for sure what was going to happen to him; he had to believe that he was going to be declared innocent, but at moments he couldn't stop imagining things going awfully wrong. If Cornelius Fudge had his way Harry would be out of Hogwarts in no time and he wouldn't know what to do then. All that was important to him had come from the magical world, he couldn't lose that.

The boy was really nervous even when Neville kept saying that he wasn't going to be expelled, that there was nothing to worry about. His new friend came from the future of course, but maybe things could have changed with his arrival, maybe Harry wouldn't be so lucky at the Ministry this time. The only way to find out was going there and facing the minister.

At the other end of the dark room Ron was still sleeping, so Harry got up quietly. On his way downstairs he felt as if Kreacher's ancestors on the walls were looking at him, judging him too.

Professor Lupin and Sirius were already there when Harry entered the kitchen, talking to a sleepy Tonks. Across from them both of Ron's parents were exchanging a few quiet words with Neville. The round-faced boy was the only one who seemed to be relaxed.

"Good morning Harry," Neville said smiling weakly, he seemed to be a completely different person from the sobbing boy he found the other night. Still, he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes.

Once Mrs Weasley saw Harry, she rushed to the stove to prepare an early breakfast.

"M-m-morning Harry," Tonks greeted him yawning. "Hope you slept well."

"Yeah I did... I guess."

"You're lucky then, I've b -b- been up all night, I wish I could get some rest too."

As Mrs Weasley prepared breakfast Tonks and Lupin started talking about office affairs. Apparently Kingsley and Tonks were being watched closely at the Ministry, they had to be careful to not get caught doing work for Dumbledore. Harry was happy to stay out of it since his stomach still felt as if it was being squeezed. He was nervous and he didn't have the head to talk about anything just yet. Neville didn't seem keen to join the discussion either, he remained on his seat drinking tea and throwing occasional glimpses at Harry.

". . . I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty again tomorrow, I'm way t - t - too tired," Tonks finished, yawning hugely again.

"Don't worry I'll cover for you," said Mr Weasley. "I've got a report to finish anyway and I'm feeling fine."

"What about you Harry, how are you feeling today?" asked Mr Weasley.

Harry shrugged.

"It'll be fast, you will be cleared of all charges before you know it."

Neville nodded, "They will try to make it a big deal but it is still a simple underage violation, you go there relaxed and everything will be fine."

Harry knew what he meant, the boy had already told them that the location and time of hearing would be changed to try to make him miss it. It was Fudge's doing of course but he didn't feel more comfortable now that he knew that the hearing was going to take place in a real criminal courtroom. Mr Weasley, Professor Lupin and most of the Order had looked quite mad when they found out about the change too.

"Amelia Bones will be there Harry," said Tonks. "She's fair, she'll hear you out."

Harry nodded.

"You just don't lose that temper of yours and you'll be fine." said Sirius.

"There's no way they can win," added Lupin quietly. "We have strong arguments, the law is on your side. Besides there is still the adulthood card, that would put an end to it."

At those words Harry's face paled, as if the risk of being expelled from Hogwarts wasn't enough. He needed to convince Fudge and everybody else there that he had decided to marry willingly, that Ginny was now his wife and that he was deeply in love with her. Harry sighed heavily. His fortune was one thing but putting Ginny in the spot was a whole different situation. Starting from that day Ginny's life would surely change. If only all the attention and attacks from the Prophet were directed at him he wouldn't be so upset but he knew that he was not alone on this anymore. He would give anything to make sure he was the only one in trouble again.

He also thought about Ron and Hermione, probably nobody would look at them today but once their marriage was out they would have it just as bad. Harry was terrified of making a mistake in the hearing that could put all of them under the Ministry's suspicions, especially when that would get Voldemort's attention too.

"You only have to answer calmly," said Neville, noticing his internal struggle, "They are not going to expect what you are going to say so they won't know how to proceed in the moment."

"Wouldn't it be better if Ginny was there too? I mean she's his wife after all, it could be arranged," asked Tonks.

"Perhaps, but it is not a good idea," said Mr Weasley. "I discussed it briefly with Albus and he agrees with me. Even if we could get Ginny in the audience it would only complicate things for us."

Harry was surprised, he never thought that they had considered taking Ginny but now that they were talking about that it seemed like it would be reasonable for her to be there. He was going to announce that she was his wife after all.

"She could support Harry's marriage," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes but they could make mistakes too," answered Neville. "They really need to look like a married couple and right now they don't. Hopefully by the time they reach Hogwarts they'll be better at it." Harry blushed a bit and tried not to think too much about getting to Hogwarts with Ginny. First he needed to focus on the hearing and not being expelled.

They discussed a little more about Ginny and the hearing but it soon was clear to Harry that it was better to keep things as they were. The Ministry wasn't going to suspect anything since only Harry was called in the first place, besides if permission was asked for Ginny to be there that would only make them lose their advantage, the Ministry would be warned and Fudge could prepare himself better. Also they didn't have the time to change plans even if they wanted to, Ginny was still sleeping upstairs and he only had a few minutes before leaving.

No, the only real option was that Harry went there alone.

When they were done with breakfast everyone said their goodbyes to Harry. The hopeful words cheered him up a bit, but once he and Mr Weasley were out of the door he found himself wishing that Neville had told him more about what to expect. The day before they had talked about it but apart from the meeting changes and some minor comments, Neville didn't know much. Neville had warned him about a particular witch though, if half of the things he had said about Dolores Umbridge were true then Harry was really going to hate that woman.

Mr Weasley took Harry through the Muggle underground system, all the way to the very centre of London. The man couldn't stop looking fascinated at every detail he found there.

It was not long until they were inside a red telephone box which Mr Weasley called the visitor's entrance. The telephone seemed to be out of order but to Harry's surprise it answered to Mr Weasley's words. A visitor's badge was given to Harry and then they started descending into the ground.

When the booth stopped and Harry got his first look at the Ministry of Magic his jaw dropped open. It was a splendid hall with a polished dark wooden floor and golden symbols gleaming on its peacock blue ceiling, at the side walls dozens of fireplaces erupted every few seconds with crowds of people entering and leaving the place in a hurry. Over the sea of hats and opened editions of the Daily Prophet, Harry got a glimpse of the centre fountain; it was an eye-catching structure of a witch and a wizard standing tall over a centaur, a goblin and a house elf.

"I was thinking on taking you to my office but with the changes we don't have the time," whispered Mr Weasley, "I checked it with Albus already, it's all exactly as Neville predicted."

Harry didn't know what to answer so he just nodded and tried to hide the ring on his finger from plain view.

They moved swiftly towards the golden gates and on his way Harry stared at the fountain. He promised himself that he would throw in a few coins if he was declared innocent and the whole marriage announcement turned out all right.

Mr Weasley led Harry to a smaller hall and then to one of the lifts behind golden grilles. On their way there Mr Weasley waved to a few people and as Harry had seen before many eyes landed on him and his forehead. Thankfully Mr Weasley cut off all the questions before they were asked. As the lift doors closed, Harry's heart started beating faster.

This was it, he didn't have much more time before he had to face Fudge and the rest of the people there. Many things depended on Harry and he needed to remember everything he had discussed with Neville and the rest of the Order. They would all be in trouble if Harry made a mistake.

"Department of Mysteries," said a cool female voice as the lift stopped.

"Come on Harry, this way," said Mr Weasley.

The corridor they were in caught Harry's attention. Its walls were dark and bare with no trace of windows or portraits whatsoever. It felt almost like a dungeon, a clean one but almost as dark and cold as any other dungeon that Harry could imagine. A plain black door stood at its end and it was oddly familiar to Harry, but they weren't going through it. Instead Mr Weasley walked him to the left on a path which ended in a flight of steps.

"The lift doesn't even come this far, there's no reason for them to be doing this here," Mr Weasley complained, frowning. At Grimmauld Place he had been stunned and mad when Neville told them that the hearing was taking place there. Harry noticed that he was nervous too, even with Neville's optimistic words, and now that he was far from Muggle things to admire it was more obvious.

They walked through a new corridor of rough stone walls with flaming torches on the walls. Every door there seemed to be made of heavy wood and had strong iron bolts. They didn't stop until they were in front of a dark door with an iron lock.

"Well this is it, courtroom ten. We're fifteen minutes early, I'm not sure if you can walk in already."

Since they were alone they spent the next five minutes discussing what he would face. Mr Weasley thought that someone could be watching them though, so the things that Harry really wanted to talk about were out of bounds. Harry had gone through what he was supposed to say a few times now but he felt it wasn't enough. The fact that Mr Weasley wasn't going to be able to join him was not reassuring at all either.

Harry didn't know what would happen if things went wrong, especially since the marriage was going to be discovered either way. Hopefully Ginny would still have access to the vault to help the Weasleys and the Order, even if he wasn't allowed near Diagon Alley ever again. He didn't know how his vault would be affected if he was sent to Azkaban though. Harry shivered at the thought.

His punishment couldn't be that bad, Sirius wouldn't let it be. His godfather knew that place and he wouldn't let Harry put a foot there, ever, he was sure of that.

Soon a lot of old wizards and witches started coming, all with plum-coloured robes and an elaborated silvery '_W_' on the left side of their chests. Most of them were talking quietly with each other as they went through the dark door but none of them said a word to Harry. Once in a while he received curious looks or weak nods, but most of the stares Harry got were not positive at all. At his side Mr Weasley seemed a little surprised.

Then Cornelius Fudge came, he was followed by a wide-faced woman as he talked to another witch by his side. They stood in front of him and the minister only snorted and moved his eyes away from Harry, while the wide-faced witch behind Fudge made an expression of surprise and disgust as if she had been expecting Harry to miss the hearing. Harry was thinking that this was Dolores Umbridge when the other witch addressed him.

"Harry Potter, I presume," said the old witch seriously. She had a close-chopped grey hair and she was wearing a monocle. Harry nodded nervously. "Well come on in then, we'll start shortly."

The witch then put her eyes on Mr Weasley. "Good morning Arthur," she said.

"Good morning Amelia."

At this Cornelius Fudge snorted, "I believe he has no business here."

"I only came to escort Harry, that's all."

The witch nodded and she entered the room followed by the minister and the wide-faced witch. Once they were out of earshot Mr Weasley went close to Harry and whispered, "I wasn't expecting the full court of the Wizengamot, but don't worry, it will all be all right, I promise," he said. "We are your family now, just speak calmly and everything will be fine."

"Thanks Mr Weasley."

Harry knew what the redheaded man had wanted to say. He was Ginny's husband, he needed to think as if that was a normal thing and it would all work out. He rubbed the ring on his hand. So far he had kept it out of sight but still on his hand, he couldn't have people remembering him without a ring at all. It was better to keep his right hand over it. The moment to finally show it approached. He looked at it once more. Remembering Ginny and what could happen to her, he took a long breath and entered the room.

When Harry got his first glimpse at the room he gasped. It was the same courtroom that he had seen the year before in Dumbledore's pensieve, the place where he had seen the Lestranges being sentenced. It had cold stone walls and benches at either side of the room, in front of him higher benches held all the wizards and witches that had entered the room just minutes ago. Some of them were still standing and walking towards their seats. Most of them appeared to be nervous or uncomfortable but they didn't seem to be looking at him.

"Sit down," a voice echoed.

Harry found the chair in the centre of the room. The arms were covered in chains and he gulped before walking there, his steps echoing loudly in the wide courtroom. He knew those chains could move and imprison whoever sat on the chair and that worried him, suddenly all of Neville's words faded and the possibility of ending up in Azkaban felt more real than ever.

"Very well," said Fudge once that Harry sat down. "Now that the accused is present let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes, sir," said the eager voice of Percy Weasley who was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Harry looked at him, but if Ron's brother recognized him, he didn't let it show. Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge and Percy began taking notes at once. "Into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley - "

"Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice. Harry turned to his back and there he saw Professor Dumbledore walking slowly towards him. He had wondered where the headmaster was but apparently the old wizard had been sitting in the corner of the right bench all along, he had probably been there before Harry even arrived.

Dumbledore - who was surely the cause of many of the Wizengamot's members' discomfort - had a perfectly calm expression, his long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he stepped forward and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles.

The muttering in the room grew. It was clear that a few of the members of the Wizengamot hadn't noticed the headmaster, which was surprising considering Dumbledore's shining midnight-blue robes. Most of the people seemed annoyed or frightened with the exception of two elderly witches in the back row who only raised their hands and waved in welcome at the headmaster.

Hope flooded Harry at the sight of Albus Dumbledore, but for an unknown reason the professor didn't turn to look at him. Albus Dumbledore made a chair for himself out of thin air and sat next to Harry with his eyes looking straight ahead.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, the charges then. Let's move on."

Before Harry knew it he was bombarded with one question after the other, the minister never let him finish answering. Harry was starting to feel like he was losing more ground with each word that was said until Amelia Bones, the old witch he had talked to at the entrance, moved the interrogation topic to the patronus. She looked quite surprised at finding out that he had produced a clearly defined one at his age.

"Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true corporeal patronus at his age... very impressive indeed."

"That's irrelevant," said Fudge in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, considering that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"

Nods and other signs of approval spread across many members of the Wizengamot.

"I did it because of the Dementors!" Harry said loudly, before someone tried to interrupt him again. A dense silence fell over the room.

"Dementors, you're saying?" asked Madam Bones after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?"

"There were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!" Harry yelled, "If I hadn't- "

"How convenient, isn't it?" said Fudge, smirking unpleasantly and moving his eyes around the courtroom, inviting the people there to share his opinion. "Yes. Yes, I knew we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said with a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand - "

Cornelius Fudge, who was still smirking, looked at Amelia. "Let me explain it then. This Dementors story is a folly, he's been thinking it through and decided that it would be the most suitable tale for him. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient... only your word and no witnesses...'

"I'm not lying!" said Harry loudly as the court started muttering again. "There were two of them, they came from both sides of the alleyway, we were trapped! Everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it - "

"Enough, enough!" said Fudge, "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story - "

At Harry's side Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry turned quickly, aware that he was still sitting next to him. The Wizengamot fell silent again.

"We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."

Harry sighed lightly, thinking that maybe this was the plan that Dumbledore had prepared, but when he saw Mrs Figg entering the court he was not that convinced anymore. Her testimony aroused many suspicions in the Wizengamot, but at least she was able to describe the effect of a dementor accurately. Harry wondered if that was all he had to defend himself with, maybe the time to talk about the marriage was coming. He gulped.

Even so Professor Dumbledore didn't drop his argument and every time Fudge tried to press him the headmaster answered calmly, stating the facts. The situation tensed when Professor Dumbledore suggested that someone at the Ministry had sent the Dementors specifically to attack Harry. Fudge erupted, and Harry watched Dolores Umbridge take the word and side with Fudge in that.

Harry was totally out of the discussion now and for one part he was glad of it, he wouldn't do as good work as Dumbledore did. Harry got the feeling that their arguments were still not strong enough, but the headmaster was using them as much as he could, even quoting a self-defence clause on the underage restriction law. Cornelius Fudge didn't look happy at all, he started throwing in other occasions when Harry had done magic outside of school and he even attempted to question the spells he had used at Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't like that at all and he pressed forward stating that a criminal court was no place for that kind of trial.

"As far as I am aware," Dumbledore said, "there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever performed. He has been charged with a specific offence and he has presented his defence. Besides we have something more to add."

At the last words from the headmaster Harry stiffened.

"Oh please, what now Dumbledore?" said Fudge looking really red, at his side Dolores Umbridge was distant and showing a fake smile. "Another one of your weak witnesses?"

"No, not another witness," said Dumbledore calmly, "A mitigation factor actually." Madam Bones looked intrigued as well as the rest of the Wizengamot.

"Miti- mitigation factor you say?" asked the minister surprisedly. "Nonsense, you want to extend this trial for longer than necessary!"

"Underage charges are now irrelevant," said the headmaster, "Harry is an adult."

The silence covered every space in the court, Harry could actually hear his own breath clearly. After a while the muttering expanded louder than ever.

"Adult you say?" asked Madam Bones, both eyebrows raising to her forehead. "That's not possible, I'm under the impression that he's only fifteen."

"Totally correct, Harry is fifteen, he is an adult though. Yesterday he got married and that granted him that privilege."

The room practically exploded as the hissing noises and gasps flooded the wide space. A witch with frizzy hair almost fell out of her chair and at some point Harry thought he heard someone yelling loudly. Madam Bones' eyes opened so wide that she had to use her hand quickly to stop her monocle from falling. Fudge was shocked too and at his side Dolores Umbridge's smile disappeared.

As every look in the room moved to him, Harry felt more nervous than ever. He knew that this was the moment that he had thought about over and over again at Grimmauld Place, but it was not the same as being in a court full of wizards ready to expel him. Not far away Percy had finally raised his eyes towards Harry for the first time, looking surprised.

"What's the meaning of this?!" shouted Fudge finally once that the voices lowered.

"I think I was pretty clear. Harry was married yesterday to Miss Ginevra Weasley, now Mrs Potter. I believe the charges pressed are irrelevant now since marriage grants him automatic adulthood." Madam Bones looked dumbfounded as well as most of people on the benches. Percy's mouth had dropped open and he was moving his eyes frantically.

"Is this some trick of yours, Dumbledore? Because if it is I will -"

"Of course not minister, you are free to check the records by yourself if you feel like it," Albus Dumbledore said calmly.

"I- I well, this is unexpected," Madam Bones said to herself. "Anything you have to say boy?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't have anything to add," he said, making sure that everyone there saw the ring now. A few gasps echoed. "I l-love Ginny, I have for some time now. We thought that the best thing to do was to get married." Some people seemed doubtful. Harry wondered how many of them remembered the Prophet's articles from the previous year, maybe some of them found suspicious that he had been linked to Hermione then and now he married a different girl out of nowhere.

Fudge was red with anger. "Lies! This is a charade!... "

"A fifteen year old boy needs parents' consent to marry," Madam Bones said seriously looking at Harry, her eyes as many others fixed on the clearly genuine Potter ring. "If this... Ginevra is underage too, she would have needed it too."

"I can answer that Madam Bones," said Professor Dumbledore. "Yes Mrs Potter was underage a few days ago, she is the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. They are both aware of this and they did give their consent. I was present," he said, "As for Harry, well I'm still his magical guardian, so it was within my possibilities to help him with that."

"Outrageous! If this is true it's just a vile trick of Dumbledore's to control something out of his reach, can you see?" said Fudge turning to the whole audience. "I believe he has lost his senses of what is right, do we want someone like this ruling over the school where our children study?!... Marrying kids... Merlin!"

Harry now feared more for Dumbledore than for himself, it appeared as if they could remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts any moment now and that would be disastrous. It was hard to see how this would affect the future. He turned to his side though, and if the headmaster was nervous or frightened, he didn't let it show. He was still calmly seated with his eyes fixed on the minister.

"It was not!" Harry shouted, "It was our choice! We are in love! I love Ginny!" His voice sounded more convinced than he had ever imagined.

Fudge snorted.

"I don't know what to say, this... well it hasn't happened before," said Madam Bones. Close to her Dolores Umbridge was pressing her lips together in anger.

"The Weasleys and I made our decisions based on our own knowledge of Harry and Ginevra's relationship. I still support my previous choice, it was ours and I don't believe that any accusation can be made to something that was rightfully only our responsibility."

"We'll see about that..." muttered Fudge.

Harry noticed that Percy was now calm, he hadn't said anything of course but he wondered if the redhead would speak up if he mentioned Ginny's pregnancy. At Grimmauld Place they had agreed to only reveal that if it was needed – it was better if the world didn't find out that Harry had a son under way until they were safely back at Hogwarts.

"I ask this court for a trial on Albus Dumbledore's proficiency as a headmaster of Hogwarts," said Fudge severely. Madam Bones opened her eyes widely.

Harry paled but before he could think of something to say Dumbledore stood up. "The Wizengamot is allowed to judge whatever falls under its responsibilities, even so I believe this is not the moment. If the members of the Wizengamot want to pursue a trial against my abilities as a headmaster it is within thei rights to do so and I will be present exposing my reasons to keep the position," the headmaster said. "However, if I remember correctly we are here to come to a decision on a specific event involving the now adult Harry Potter. All he and I can do now is wait for your verdict in that matter, we have exposed all of our proof already."

Madam Bones stared at Dumbledore for a few moments, then sighed. "Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" she said in a booming voice. Almost all hands were raised in the air, some of them reluctantly.

"And those in favour of conviction?" she asked. Only Fudge, Dolores Umbridge and a handful of wizards raised their hands.

Fudge seemed troubled but only lightly now. His eyes travelled to the headmaster, probably thinking on what would be his next move against Dumbledore. The professor didn't seem as nervous at that as Harry was. "Cleared of all charges then..." said the minister.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, making the chair that he had appeared for him vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good-day to you all."

As Neville had said Harry was cleared of all charges, but still, there was something bad that had happened. Harry didn't want to be caught by anyone asking dangerous questions so he stood up, preparing to leave too. Dumbledore had already swept out of the dungeon, he had never looked once at Harry.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Occlumancy (Ginny's POV)**


End file.
